Two's Company Four's a Crowd
by cndrow
Summary: Leo and Mike stumble into an awkward relationship; Raph freaks out, Donnie finds it highly amusing.  But what are Raph and Don supposed to do when it seems this isn't just a fling?  Warning: eventual tcest; LeoxMike, RaphxDon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Rated M for language and (eventual) tcest and smut.

Two's Company, Four's a Crowd

Chapter One

Michaelangelo raced through the sewers, holding his newfound prizes close under his arms. He couldn't wait to show Leo. Like it or not, Mikey was going to tempt him away from the dojo once and for all. Leo had been pushing his own training harder the last few weeks, one of the first red flags that something was bothering him. Mikey intended to ease whatever tension or worry he had.

He flew into the lair at a run.

"_Leo! Leo! Leo_- oops."

Mikey skidded to a halt as Leonardo slowly stood from his position on the tatami mat, his eyes still closed. Mikey braced himself mentally for the upcoming onslaught.

"Michaelangelo," Leo breathed heavily, "what have I told you about meditation?"

"Sorry," Mikey muttered.

"Answer my question."

Mikey sighed, shifting his weight to one foot and slumping dejectedly. "Don't ever break your meditation trance because," Mikey shot him a cheeky grin, "it makes you _crabby_!"

Leo rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his racing heart. "_Because_ it's painful to force my mind back to reality so quickly."

"Or that," Mikey said contritely. "I _am_ sorry, Leo. I thought you were still doing katas. Honest."

"It's alright, Mikey. I'd just request you be more aware when you run headlong into the dojo." Leo tilted his head, eyeing Mikey's hands, which were hidden behind his back. "So what's the big announcement?"

"Look what I found!" Mikey held up two scratched, dented skateboards. One had only three wheels, and the other looked nearly broken in half.

Leo couldn't help but smile at Mikey's enthusiasm. "With some hard work, those would be great to use."

"Fix them with me?" Mikey asked hopefully, shaking them slightly.

"That's more Raph or Don's department," Leo said, tilting his head at him.

"I know." Mikey gave him a brilliant smile. "But, y'know, they're doing stuff together a lot more lately. I thought it'd be a good project for us, and for you."

"For me?"

"Sure." Mikey nodded sagely. "You seriously need to expand your hobbies, bro."

Leo arched a brow at him, considering the battered skateboards. Mikey might _act_ like an airhead at times, but he rarely gave bad advice, at least in Leo's experience. Mikey had been more attentive lately, which Leo admitted he found somewhat flattering. He had insight to his family that Leo could only dream of, and Leo had been the target of that special care the last few weeks.

His lips curled in a smile as he gently took one of the skateboards.

"Guess this means we'll have to raid the lab," Leo whispered conspiratorially, his eyes twinkling.

"Donnie _hates_ that!" Mikey grinned back.

* * *

"A little higher, please."

Raphael sighed, tugging mightily on the rigging as he strained to raise Donatello further up the wall.

"Don't sigh at _me;_ _you're_ the one who damaged the fusebox."

"It was an accident," Raph growled. "An' I apologized like fifty times now."

Donatello leaned to one side to give Raph a smile. "You're too easy to tease."

"Asshat," Raph muttered to himself.

"I heard that."

"Asshat!" Raphael said louder, grinning evilly up the ropes at him.

"You do realize vulgarity is just a mental crutch, right?"

"Ya do realize I'm gonna ram a sai up yer ass when you get down, right?"

Donatello snorted, leaning to grin down at his brother once more before focusing on the fusebox. He had no idea why Raph had been gracing him with his presence as of late, but he wasn't about to question the extra help- or company. He was quite pleased to share his passion of mechanics and moving _things_ with someone else. He'd always known Raph loved gadgets nearly as much as he did, but they'd never really talked about it until recently.

He worked in silence for several moments, wiggling the broken plating from its hinges before giving Raph a head's up and letting it drop to the floor. He screwed the replacement in carefully.

Raphael tapped his foot, trying to give an impatient appearance but figured Don would see through it. Still, it gave him some measure of satisfaction to egg him on as he worked. He'd noticed Don systematically replacing all of their security systems a few weeks ago, and as he'd been in a good mood at the time, he'd offered to help. Once the systems were updated, somehow Raph ended up being there when the elevator broke. Once that was fixed, he goaded Don into maintenance on his Shell Cycle with him. Now it was several weeks later, and they were still spending a lot more time together than they used to, doing odds and ends around the lair.

To Raph's surprise, he was _enjoying_ himself. Not that he'd ever _tried_ to ignore Don, but there certainly was more to him than his quiet demeanor let on.

"Finished. Lower me, please."

"An' if I don't?" Raph grinned wickedly.

"Leave me up here if you want to find out," Donnie promised darkly, smirking. Raph couldn't resist wondering just _what_ Don would do as he obediently loosened the slack.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Short but sweet! :3 I thought I was just _sooo_ clever with this story's name.  
I promise I'll try to make this not too RaphxDon centric.. I'll try super, super hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.

Chapter Two

"Uh oh…" Mikey frowned. He carefully withdrew his head around the corner from where he'd been spying and crept away, breaking into a run as he entered the main living area. He spied Raph and Don kneeling by one of the tv screens and he jogged over.

"I _told_ you this was the wrong cabling," Donnie said, a hint of sarcasm underlying his gentle tone.

"It worked just fine last week! I _swear_ it was this one," Raph fumed, struggling as he attempted to fit the end into the back of the tv yet again. He caught an odd look on Donnie's face and scowled back at him. "Wha'?"

"Nothing," Donnie said quietly, tossing the cable back and forth between his hands thoughtfully.

"I know ya wanna say somethin', so just say it," Raph said gruffly. "Unless it's another 'I told ya so'."

Donnie's eyes were lit with amusement. "Did you know the very definition of insanity is repeating the same action and expecting a different result?"

"I- _What?_" Raph's eyes narrowed as he took in the smile tugging at the corners of Don's lips. His hands balled into fists. If he'd been Mikey, he would've just punched him right then and there. But Don was… Well, he wasn't Mikey. Sure, they sparred often enough against each other in the dojo, but they had never once gotten into a physical fight. Raph was unsure of how to deal with his irritation, so he settled for a death glare. Don appeared totally unfazed, which only annoyed him further. He opened his mouth to verbally berate him when Mikey slid to a stop nearby, shoving his worried face between them.

"Dudes! Splinter's leaving," Mikey whispered loudly. "Probably on a retreat or something."

Raphael groaned, leaning back on his hands. "Well that ain't gonna be fun."

Donatello shrugged, quietly wrapping the cable around his hands.

"And… hey, something's bothering Leo," Mikey said, his voice still low. "Do either of you know what's up? Raph?"

"How should I know?" Raph snapped. "I ain't his keeper."

Mikey flashed him a grin. "But we all know how much you two _love_ to _hate _each other. Did something happen?"

"No." Raph shook his head, puzzled. "Dunno what's up. Don?"

Donnie shrugged once again.

Mikey noticed he kept his eyes downcast, which was probably a smart move for him. Poor Donnie couldn't keep his face from showing his emotions, ever, and he was the easiest of his brothers to immediately read. Donnie knew something was up, and also didn't want to talk about it. Mikey made a mental note to check up on that little fact later.

"Well, this is gonna be a bummer," Mikey sighed. "What with Leo basically _living _in the dojo recently-,"

"-He's gonna make _us_ do the same," Raph finished gloomily.

Donnie shook his head as he pushed himself to his feet. "You two really don't give him enough credit sometimes."

"Hey, _you_ were complainin' just as much as the rest of us on Splinter's last little trip," Raph reminded him.

Donatello frowned. "Yes, but I had a lot of pressing work to accomplish then. Fortunately I can spare the time for any extra training he might require of us." He nudged Raph with his foot. "Thanks to you."

Raphael felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he tried to cover it with an awkward grin. Donatello's compliments were rare, very rare, and Raph couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd received one.

"Well I'm _sooo_ glad it doesn't bother you," Mikey said crankily. "_I_ like relaxing when sensei is gone!"

"Ditto," Raph sighed.

Donatello glanced at them both, a small smile on his face. "If something truly is bothering Leo, I doubt he'd force any of us to train yet more often while sensei is away. This is personal- it doesn't extend to us." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "And speak of the devil."

Raphael and Mikey jumped guiltily, glancing behind them. Both Splinter and Leo were walking toward them. They stood, closing the distance.

Splinter had a gentle smile on his face. "As you may have surmised, my sons, I am leaving on my annual spring retreat."

"Yes, sensei," Leo murmured while the others nodded.

"However, I would not miss an opportunity to still train you while I am gone." Splinter hitched his backpack higher, his gaze more stern. "I believe I shall be gone at least three weeks. The first week I am gone, Michaelangelo shall be in charge."

"_What?_" Mikey exploded, jaw hanging open in shock.

Leonardo frowned. "But, father-,"

"Do not interrupt me," Splinter said, glaring at them both. He waited a second to make sure they were quiet, then continued. "The second week shall be Donatello's. The third week shall be Raphael's. If I have not returned by then, resume your normal roles. Do you understand?"

Leo's eyes darkened, and Mikey could tell he was torn between obeying and questioning authority.

"Do you understand?" Splinter repeated, obviously upset he had to ask again.

"Of course, sensei," Donnie said quietly. "We will do our best."

"Good, that is what I expect." Splinter's expression softened, hugging them each in turn before they walked him to the exit. "Take care of each other. I will miss you all."

"Goodbye, father," they chorused, then closed the door. Silence reigned for a moment before Mikey threw his hands in the air, giving Raph a double high-five. Leonardo rubbed the side of his face, concern flickering in his eyes as he gave Donnie a desperate glance. Donnie just shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be in the dojo," Leo said quietly, turning to leave.

"No." Mikey crossed his arms as Leo looked back at him, startled.

"Excuse me?"

"No," Mikey said louder, pointing at him. "You're gonna stay out here and have some _fun._"

Leo bristled visibly, though his expression didn't waver. "So you're going to tell us how to spend our free time?"

Mikey snorted. "What do you think _you_ do to us?"

"I…" Leo's gaze darted between Donnie and Raph, sad to find them nodding in agreement. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Alright."

Mikey whooped, grabbing him in a quick hug before dragging him toward the tv. Leo looked back to give them a bemused smile before he was forced to sit on the couch.

"Well this should be interestin'," Raph said, tilting his head.

"Indeed." Donatello began edging along the room, making a beeline for the garage.

Raph followed silently, hoping they wouldn't draw the other two's attention. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were inside and had closed the door.

"Think he'll come an' get us?" Raph asked, stretching upwards to tug a tool belt off the corkboard.

"I think it's a safe bet," Donnie said, "but I don't think it will be for a while."

"Oh good, the Shell Cycle's pulling to the left again, goddammit."

"_Again?_" Donnie frowned as he dragged a large metal toolbox from under a table. "That's it. Let's just take the entire front handles off before delving any deeper."

"Sounds good." Despite his concern over the motorcycle, Raphael smiled as he bent over it. He was really beginning to enjoy these quiet moments of working with Don. And from his brother's relaxed posture, he was too.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Oh Don... he enjoys teasing his brothers oh so cunningly.

Hannio: Ehehe, I hope you continue to enjoy Mikey. I hesitate to say he's getting easier to write… But it's coming. *sage nod*

Amalia Janeway: You and me both, sista! *dances*

Ilovehugs94: *tight hugs* Um, well, I dunno how I make them funny… I guess it's just I find each of the brother's style of humour funny, so that just comes out? Hehehe Glad you like!

Kiyoko Michi: Hullo there new reviewer! *tackle hugs* Thank you for taking the time to leave a review! Gosh, I totally want this to be 90% Raph and Don but… I owe it to Mikey and Leo to show their side of the story, too. ^^ Thanks for the compliment on their personalities! I'm so glad you think so!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains turtlecest. Yay kissies!*

Chapter Three

Leonardo sighed as he settled further into the couch. He hadn't had a single chance to sneak off to the dojo the rest of the day. Mikey had devoted nearly all his attention to him, and Leo was beginning to wonder what his motives were. Mikey was affectionate with them all, but this focused attachment to his big brother wasn't normal. They were back in front of the tv after supper, Raph and Don escaping somewhere else together- probably the garage.

"Here," Mikey said, reverently holding out the remote. "Why don't you find something?"

Leo glanced at the clock. "I'll be heading to bed soon, Mikey. It's okay."

"Then just do some surfing till we're both tired," he pressed, dropping the remote in Leo's lap. "I'm halfway to dreamland myself."

Leo frowned, his eyes darting toward the dojo. "I'd really like to-,"

"No," Mikey pouted.

"Mike, I can't spend an entire week watching tv with you," Leo said gently.

"No way, bro. I couldn't stand that either. I'd get _bored._" Mikey flashed him a smile. "Just humour me for today."

"What about the others?" Leo asked, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

Mikey put his hands behind his head as he stretched lazily. "Well, I'm not worried about _them _relaxing. Just you."

"Mikey, what's going on?" Leo asked quietly. "I appreciate your company more than I can say, but you've been _glued_ to me today."

Large blue eyes swiveled to his. "I'd rather ask _you_ what's wrong."

Leo blinked down at him. "There's nothing wrong. Why do you think so?"

"Oh please," Mikey scoffed, shoving him teasingly. "You're acting like the dojo is the only place besides your bedroom."

Leo chuckled softly. "I've had a lot of inexplicable anxiety lately. Instead of venting my tension on any of you, I've been focusing that energy into a positive outlet. That's all."

"Hmph." Mikey crossed his arms, not buying the reason, but didn't push the issue.

Leo gave him a fond smile before returning his gaze to the tv. Mikey had obviously been expecting a more dramatic reason, but that was simply true. He mentally checked off the stations as they flew past. Commercial. Commercial. Racing. Vintage movie. Infomercial. Shopping network. Football. Romantic comedy. Commercial. Western.

"Wait, stop," Mikey said, pawing at his arm. "Back it up. There."

"A romantic comedy? Seriously?" Leo gave him a teasing smile. "Roll over, I need to make sure you're still male." To his utter surprise, Mikey didn't quip back.

"Do you ever think about that?" Mikey said, his voice nearly a whisper. He pointed to the couple on screen, who were engaged in a passionate embrace.

"Well, yes," Leo admitted, brows knitting in confusion. "I think it's safe to say we _all_ do."

"I wonder what it feels like."

Leo was startled to hear the desperation in his voice. "I- I imagine just how it looks."

"We won't ever have that," Mikey murmured. It wasn't a question.

Leo hesitated, then wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "No, Mikey. I am sorry. I wish I could give you that."

Mikey turned his face to him, a shy smile curling his lips. "Well, you _could…_"

Leo's eyes widened as his face went slack with surprise. He didn't mean- He couldn't mean-

"C'mon, Leo," Mikey wheedled as he leaned closer to him. "It- It'll be like an experiment. That's all."

Leo shook his head violently. "Mikey, you're my _brother._"

"I know. That's why I can ask you," Mikey said honestly.

"I… No, Mikey." Leo frowned as Mikey's expression fell.

"_Please,_ then? For me? I promise promise _promise _I won't tell anyone. Or use it like blackmail or something. I'm being _serious_."

Leo had no doubt of that. Mikey was already pressed against him, one hand gripping Leo's arm on the back of the couch, breathless with anticipation. Hope and fear shone in his wide eyes.

Leo took a quick look around the room, his piercing gaze searching every shadow and corner to make absolutely sure they were alone. Mikey perked, guessing at what he was doing.

"Alright, Mikey," Leo sighed. "I know I'll regret this."

"Hey," Mikey pouted, pulling himself a few more inches forward, "at least I'm not Raph!"

Leo shuddered at the thought, then gave a muffled gasp as Mikey gently pressed their lips together. Whatever he had thought a kiss might be like, it was infinitely better personally experienced. His nose pushed softly against Mikey's as they sat there, rubbing gently against each other until Mikey pulled away. He had a disapproving look on his face, and Leo frowned back. Had he not liked it?

Leo blinked owlishly, confused. Why did _he_ care if Mikey had _liked_ it?

Mikey pointed at the tv, scowling. "Geez, Leo. Use your imagination. A kiss like _that._"

Leo glanced fearfully at the lip-locked couple, shaking his head again. "No, Mikey, that- that's enough."

"Then what was the point?" Mikey said angrily, gesturing between themselves and the tv. "Leo, I won't ever be able to talk you into this again, so _please,_ just this _once_." Mikey knew he was bordering on using guilt to get Leo to do what he wanted, but at the moment he didn't really care. He wanted just _one_ French kiss in his life. He watched Leo scan the room again and his heart leapt. Slowly, Leo nodded, and he surged forward, planting his mouth over his again.

Mikey couldn't suppress the delightful shiver that racked his body when Leo gently licked the edge of his lips, silently asking for permission. Mikey gladly opened his mouth, gasping when their tongues connected. He felt Leo shiver then, much like he just had. His tongue slid across Leo's teeth as he eagerly explored him.

By the time Leo broke the kiss, they were both wide-eyed and breathing raggedly. Mikey ducked his head, trying to focus on the tv.

"Thanks," he murmured softly, not wanting to embarrass Leo or himself further.

They sat there quietly, neither saying a word for several moments until Leo gently put his arm around Mikey's shoulder again.

"Mike…"

"Yeah?" He dared to look up at Leo, and saw a mix of warring emotions on his face.

"I think you're wrong," Leo whispered, flushing darkly.

Mikey frowned. "What about?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably, though he gave him a small smile. "I think you could talk me into that sometime again. For- For science, and all that."

Mikey felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. He gave Leo an eager grin as he replied, "Okay. We'll see."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
OMG I wrote an entire chapter _without _Raph or Donnie... so hard to do... *huff puff*  
*deep announcer voice* And _yes_, dudes and dudettes, I think dom!Mikey is going to work out very well for this story. Don't hate me. D: You already know I love torturing Leo...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Four

"_Oh, you little shit!_"

"Nyaaah!"

Donnie turned just in time to see Raph pick up a nearby chair, his eyes narrowed as he took aim at a giggling Mikey.

"Raph, no!" Donnie stood, waving his arms. "Don't break that-,"

_Crash!_

"-chair."

"Missed me by a mile!" Mikey taunted, then shrieked as Raph launched himself toward his brother, tackling him to the floor.

"Great. Just great," Donnie muttered, throwing a beseeching glance at Leo, who was pretending to read a book across the desk from him. Leo steadily ignored both him and the wrestling match. Donnie slowly sat back down, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He stared gloomily at the code he was writing, having to re-read what he'd just typed to get back into the mindset. Once he remembered where he was, his fingers began flying over the keyboard again.

Donnie was glad Leo was ignoring them all. Yesterday with Mikey had somehow relaxed Leo to a point Donnie hadn't seen in a good year or two, and he was actually not walking around tense and disapproving. He _did_ seem moody, though that could simply be because he hadn't spoken more than a handful of words all day.

He sighed, his hands pausing as his concentration was broken yet again. It was his own fault for thinking he could get any work done out in the living area. Frowning, he redoubled his efforts on the programming. It was simply a challenge he had to overcome; write intelligent, working code while listening to his brother shouting obscenities at each other.

But that chair… Donnie's fingers pounded the keys harder. He _liked_ that chair, and now it was splintered against the floor beyond repair. It had been one of the nicer finds from one of their dumpster diving trips, and he'd been so proud of polishing and fixing it up.

Donnie shrugged gently to himself. It was past time for another dumpster run, anyway. His lips curled in a smile. And this gave him an excuse to drag Raph along with him.

What was with Raph these days? He certainly was more interested in Donnie's work than he had ever indicated before. He had to admit it had puzzled him through the years, why he and Raph hadn't connected on a deeper level due to similar interests. Raph might not have- or want- the book knowledge Donnie had, but he was very enthusiastic about anything that ran on a motor. Perhaps it was his own fault; he hadn't consciously reached out to Raph, just wondered what would happen if he could figure out how to.

And then he hadn't had to wonder anymore, because Raph had offered to help him weeks ago. Donnie couldn't remember the last time one of his brothers had offered their assistance of their own volition. He _hated _asking for help, but he was unsure the others even knew that.

Donnie scowled, glaring at the computer screen. His mind wasn't his own these last few days, and the last few programming lines he'd written wouldn't operate a toaster, let alone the mini robots he was hoping to surprise his brothers with. He slumped in his chair, crossing his arms as he leaned back. Maybe he would save this for later, as it was almost time to leave for their nightly patrol.

Leo seemed know what he was thinking as he stood and stretched. He gave Donnie a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before he stalked off to separate their brothers. Definitely moody, Donnie decided. Mikey had been right about something bothering him.

"Alright you two, time to act your age," Leo snorted, his hands on his hips as he glared at them. Mikey had Raph in a chokehold and was desperately trying to avoid the punches flying his way.

"Patrol time already?" Mikey asked, sparing a glance at the clock before dodging again.

"Nearly. You can expend your energy topside. Now let him up," Leo sighed.

"Fine." Mikey rolled off of his brother, giving Leo a glare. "But not because you _told_ me to."

"Oh, of course not," Leo said dryly, offering a hand to Raph to help him up, which he refused.

"I swear, I'm gonna nail yer ass, ya little twerp," Raph wheezed, massaging his neck.

"Too bad, you're paired with Donnie tonight," Mikey said, sticking his tongue out.

Leo sighed again as he walked back to the desk where Donnie was scowling at his laptop. "Are you near a stopping point?" he asked softly.

"Apparently," Donnie snapped, though his anger didn't seem directed at his brother. He shoved his chair back and stormed off toward the dojo, muttering under his breath.

Leo frowned after him, but wasn't too worried. Donnie could have quite the temper when he couldn't force something to do what he wanted, but it always resolved itself in the end. His only concern would be if this latest upset would distract him while they were out, but Leo seriously doubted it. Donnie had the tenacity of a bulldog when he needed to focus; it was partly what made him such a great doctor for their team. Leo knew his own concern would be too distracting if he had to tend the more serious of his brother's wounds.

He plucked his twin katanas from their resting place by the exit, eying Mikey from the corner of his vision. He and Raph were still trash talking as they donned their own various weapons and gear. His hands wavered ever so slightly as he slid his weapons into their scabbards as his mind wandered to last night.

What had possessed Mikey to make such an absurd request? And why did his skin crawl with foreign feelings when he thought about that second kiss?

Leo snorted at himself. How in the world had Mikey convinced him to go along with not one, but _two_ kisses? And why did he want to do it again?

He glanced back at Mikey, his eyes dark with confusion. It must be because it was something missing from their lives; a special relationship that none of them would get to experience. Of course he had liked it; it was an intimacy each of them wanted.

He watched Mikey with hooded eyes while they readied themselves, repeating his last thought over and over in his mind.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Donnie's back, with a vengeance. He was totally peeved and took over most of the chapter. Sorry, Don. -_-  
So many reviews! Oh my gosh, people, you make me feel so loved! And fuel my writing demon!

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Yesh, Leo and Mikey are… hard to write, but it's getting a wee bit easier. I hope by the time this is over, I'll be a pro at this pairing. LOL

Livecanvas101: Yes, dominant Mikey ftw! And YES, you get an e-cookie for getting the small reference to that comic. That comic is Mikey & Don. I actually had the idea before I read that comic, so I went ahead and used it anyway, but I totally love that artist!

Kiyoko Michi: Oh, thank you yet again for your review and compliment! Hehe, Splinter is much more clever than people normally give him credit, I think. He's actually one of my favourite characters, but I rarely write him in my stories. Go figure. ^^ Anyway, yes, this is going to be a bit awkward for both Leo and Mikey- I'm not jumping right into a quick relationship. Raph x Don stuff won't be till later, I admit… But it's coming, and when it gets here, it's gonna be good, I promise! :D

Ilovehugs94: *tackleglomp* So glad you liked it! I'm so nervous about writing those two… I hope I do them justice. ^^

ninjalover13: Oh, I hope you end up enjoying it! Gosh, Raph x Don is definitely my fave, I hope I can live up to your expectations! *blush*

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Splinter is so clever, go him! :D Don's TOTALLY taking advantage of the fact that Raph has no clue how to respond to his teasing. I bet that will change eventually. :P Oh man, I'm so nervous about writing Mikey, so glad you thought he went well in that chapter. I'm really getting into his personality, FINALLY. It was totally spontaneous for them both, but now that they've had a taste (literally, lol) they're going to want more…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains turtlecest.*

Chapter Five

Unlike most nights, the city had been fairly quiet, and Leo and Mikey had only found one scuffle on their patrol. They were small time crooks, probably their first foray into crime, and they had disposed of them quickly. That left Mikey with a lot of energy and no targets. His tussle with Raph had only gotten him geared up for more action, but sadly there hadn't really been any.

Mikey was _bored._

They had finally given up and headed for home, hoping their brothers had found something more interesting than they had. Mikey nearly skipped beside Leo as they made their way through the sewers. Leo had been deathly quiet most of the night; hell, most of the _day_, and Mikey found himself desperately hoping their kiss was on his mind. As odd as it sounded, Mikey found himself wanting to corner Leo and try it again. Leo hadn't _seemed_ to mind it.

His eyes slid toward his elder brother, taking in his rigid stance and thoughtful expression. Whatever was on Leo's mind, it was taking all his concentration.

"Hey," Mikey said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Leo jerked.

"Sorry, Mike," Leo said softly, "I was caught up in my own little world for a few there."

"So I see," Mikey said dryly. "Pizza for your thoughts."

"I hope Master Splinter's alright," Leo replied calmly.

"Right. So what _else_ is on your mind?" Mikey giggled. "You're as transparent as a ghost, y'know."

Leo glanced at him, his eyes narrowed. "If you already know, why are you asking?"

"Because I wanna hear you say it," Mikey smiled.

"Fine," Leo sighed. "I've been thinking about last night."

Mikey's smile grew. "So have I. When can I ask you to do that again, huh?"

"Mike, _no_. It's…" Leo gestured helplessly.

"You _said_ you would," Mikey pouted.

"I also said I'd probably regret it," Leo reminded him, though he couldn't hide a small smile.

"Oh please, if you didn't like it you wouldn't be thinking about it!" He held his breath as Leo's face shuttered, his eyes devoid of emotion.

"No, Mike. It's… It's _strange._"

Mikey grabbed his arm, pulling them to a halt. He pressed himself against Leo, giving him a coy grin. "Then kiss me till it's _not_ strange."

"What? Mike, _no,_" Leo repeated, his tone more insistent as he shook his head.

Mikey frowned. Had he misread Leo? Did he actually regret it? He brought a hand up, shyly placing it against Leo's cheek as his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

"Honest, Leo, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Mikey said gently. "It's just- It was so great. I thought you felt the same. Tell me you don't and I won't ever bring it up again."

Leo's stern expression melted to one of confusion. "I- I do, Mike. But I don't know _why-_,"

That was enough incentive for Michaelangelo. His hand curled around the back of Leo's head to bring him down for another kiss. He was thrilled to feel Leo shudder under his touch as they timidly slid their tongues across each other's.

They began walking again after they broke apart, each glad of the darkness of the sewers to hide their blush. They were silent for several moments until Mikey finally ventured to speak.

"Still feel strange?" he asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Yep," Leo said immediately, sounding puzzled.

"Well, you know what that means," Mikey grinned, grabbing his shoulder again.

Leo sighed but didn't resist this time.

* * *

"Geez, I didn't think crime ever took a night off," Raph grumbled, pointing below their lookout point.

"Nice change for one night," Donnie remarked quietly, leaning back against the railing.

"Maybe for _you,_" Raph snorted. "I could use somebody to beat my frustrations into."

Donnie waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure Mikey will be up for a challenge when we get home."

"I dunno…" Raph mused. "He's been kinda distracted lately."

"When is he not?" Donnie replied, and they both shared a chuckle.

"He's, ah, spendin' a lot of time with Leo lately," Raph said, shooting a quick glance at his brother. "Wonder why that is?"

Donatello shrugged. "I imagine they're building their own relationship, much like we are."

"We what?" Raph said, frowning at him.

Donnie gestured between them. "We've never been close, Raph, you have to admit. But you've been with me a lot these last few weeks. And I appreciate it."

"Hmph." Raph leapt on the railing and squatted on it, easily balancing himself. "Guess you got a point."

"I always do," Donnie said, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Geez, cocky much?" Raph taunted.

"You have no idea."

Raph gave him an odd look. "Gotta say, I ain't never seen this side of ya. Yer just always so quiet. Too quiet."

Donnie shrugged again. "I don't usually have anything to say."

"Sure ya do," Raph frowned. "Ya talk a mile a minute when we're in the garage or somethin'."

"Yes… with _you,_" Donnie said simply, giving him another smile.

"Nothin' special 'bout me," Raph muttered. "Ya should speak up more." His face brightened. "Like you bringin' yer work out by the tv. That was nice for a change."

"You spent the entire time throwing things at Mikey." Donatello pivoted his body so he could easily glare at his brother. "_And_ you broke one of our best chairs."

Raph rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that."

"Sorry isn't good enough," Donnie scowled. "If you _are_ apologetic, you'll accompany me to the dumpster soon to find a replacement."

"What? Oh, sure." Raph waved a hand at him. "I don' mind."

"Good." Donatello leaned back, staring at the sky. "Sometimes, I hate being in the city."

"Why?" Raph asked, startled.

"I can't see the stars."

Raph sighed, tilting his head back as well. "I know. Kinda sucks." He nudged Donnie gently. "Maybe we should head out of town after patrol one night; try to make it to the country so we can."

Donnie snapped his eyes back to Raph's face. "You- You'd want to?"

"Sure, why not?" Raph smiled up at the sky. "I love it when we go to April's old farmhouse. Ya can see all the way up. Like, if ya lie back in the grass, it's like yer fallin' into the sky."

Donnie returned his gaze to the sky, feeling warmth spreading across his chest. "Thanks, Raph," he said softly.

"For wha'?"

"Talking." He clapped a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Let's head home. I don't think we're going to find any action tonight."

"Sadly, I think yer right," Raph sighed. "And, uh, yer welcome."

They both smiled the entire trek home.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I love a manipulative Mikey. xD Apparently, so does Leo…  
I'm not quite sure why, but I think both Raph and Don would be fascinated by the stars- especially considering they don't see them that often. D'aww, romance!

monika: Yay, that's my fave pairing too! Not much of them yet, though… But it's coming!

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Haha, me too! They're always at it, aren't' they?

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Oh, it won't take Raph too long… Death glares are apparently not effective! Poor Don, he can be good at focusing, but he's not used to having his brothers wrestling in the background. Raph's a bit slow on the uptake… You'll see that soon enough. That's all I'm saying! tease~

Amalia Janeway: FOR SCIENCE! Hahaha! Yeah, somehow even though I like Splinter, I usually write him being gone… So his sons can get sh*t done. ROFL


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Six

Much to Leo's chagrin, the rest of the week was marked by stolen kisses with Mikey. A part of him was alarmed at this, but a larger part very much enjoyed them. He kept reminding himself that it was because it was something they all wanted, which made him feel much more comfortable providing it for Mikey. And if he enjoyed it as well, what was the harm in that?

Raph and Donnie were amazed the week went by so quickly and so _quietly_. Mikey rarely dragged them away from their machines, content to spend the first half of the day with Leo. The afternoons were still routine; Leo and Donnie loafing around the living area while Raph and Mikey got worked up over something and ended up chasing each other, shouting curses and threats. After supper was their nightly patrol, and Donnie wasn't surprised to find himself paired with Raph for the rest of the week. It was as if suddenly the balance had shifted; Mikey still teased Donnie and broke things in his lab, but he was usually floating around Leo most of the day. When Raph wasn't doing his best to pound Mikey into a bloody pulp, he was working silently alongside him, listening to him talk about everything and nothing.

Donnie had talked more in that week than he had in a few months. It surprised him how easily the words flowed as Raph listened with a critical ear. Raph actually _paid attention_ and _retained_, even if it wasn't related to mechanics.

Raphael, for the most part, spent the week puzzled after their talk on the rooftop. He was more certain than ever that there were hidden layers to the brainiac, and he was determined to explore them all. He wondered if Leo had ever seen this side of Donnie; they often meditated together whenever Donnie didn't have work in the evenings. Raph felt positively allergic to meditation, so he had never joined them willingly. He almost regretted missing those sessions now. Almost.

For now, he was content to listen as Donnie rattled off facts and his opinions while they worked. He found Donnie's wicked sense of humour very entertaining- at least when it wasn't directed at himself. He was beginning to snarl comebacks whenever Donnie would tease him, which only served to goad his brother into more lucrative insults. Raph snapped at him to 'speak English' often, which Donnie found highly amusing. No matter what Raph said or did, he couldn't provoke Donnie into a temper. He began to think of it as a challenge, trying to find more intelligently crafted quips for when Donnie mocked him.

* * *

"Yes!" Donnie crowed, grinning proudly at the program glowing on the computer screen. He'd finally gotten the code to work- now all he had to do was feed it into the tiny robots he'd constructed and spring them on his brothers. He heard the lab door open, and he swung his chair around, smiling as Mikey padded up to him.

"Hey Mike," Donnie said warmly, patting his arm. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Mikey said, flopping on a stool nearby.

"Shoot." Donnie saved the code twice and opened a new program to prep his surprise.

"Um, so it's my last night in charge and… Well, I was wondering what you have planned for your week," Mikey said, shifting nervously.

Donnie shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing really, Mikey. I like the routine we have going."

"Really?" Mikey's eyes brightened. "So, like, can I stay paired up with Leo?"

"If you wish." Donnie gave him a curious glance, prompting him silently.

Mikey shrugged, looking past his brother to the far wall. "Leo's really fun, y'know? I mean, more than I thought. He's not an ass all the time."

"True," Donnie laughed. "And you're just realizing this _now?_"

"Well, no, but it's really hit home this last week," Mikey admitted. "He… He doesn't mind me hanging around."

"Of course not," Donnie replied gently. "You're our baby brother; we all love having you around. You brighten any room you walk into."

"Really?" Mikey said again hopefully, and Donnie scuffed him on the top of his head.

"Of course, and you know it. Stop fishing for compliments."

Mikey gave him a guilty smile. "But it's what I _do!_"

"Also true," Donnie snorted. "Anyway, if Leo doesn't mind, I certainly won't."

"You've been glued to Raph lately," Mikey said slyly.

"Or more accurately, he's been glued to me," Donnie smiled. "Which I don't mind in the least. I see no reason to upset the balance we currently have."

"Thanks, Donnie," Mikey said, grinning at him.

Donnie shrugged. "As long as Leo doesn't mind," he reminded him.

"Oh, I don't think he does," Mikey said, his eyes overly bright. Donnie arched an eyebrow, but Mikey just gave him a quick hug and flew out of the lab.

Donnie rolled his eyes before returning to his computer. He knew Mikey idolized Leo, but he was certainly in full worship mode lately. It suited Donnie just fine; even though Mikey was blessed with natural grace and dexterity, he always managed to break something if he was in the lab for too long. Donnie was actually relieved he'd found someone else to pester for a while.

He glanced at the clock, and then groaned. He should've been in the garage ten minutes ago. He'd promised Raph he would check for an air leak in one of the Turtle Van's tires. Frantically he connected his small army of robots to the computer so they could be programmed. Once that was set up, he bolted from the lab. He smiled to himself as he ran. Not much could tempt him from his lab, but even such a mundane task as finding an air leak was exciting if Raph did it _with_ him.

* * *

Raphael growled, straining his muscles as he threw the tire to the ground.

"Watch the feet," Donnie complained as he scooted away quickly.

"Sorry. Goddamn thing. I can't find the leak anywhere."

"Me either." Donnie sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "There's nothing rattling, so whatever penetrated didn't fall inside. I dread finding a replacement, but that may be our only choice."

"Ugh." Raphael scowled, kicking the tire with a heel.

"It's alright. We've got a spare, but it won't last long. Let's go ahead and put it on for now."

Raphael muttered a few choice words, roughly shoving the tire with his foot again before joining Donnie by the van.

"Try kicking it harder- I think it might be working," Donnie said dryly.

"Why don't _you_ just replace the tire- _yer _full of hot air," Raphael smirked.

Donnie tilted his head. "8.5 out of 10. Not your best, but not too bad."

"At least I'm gettin' better," Raph replied, and they both laughed before bending to pull the spare out from under the van.

They were silent as they wrestled the tire onto the van, then scrambling for the correct tools to bolt it into place. Once that was done, they stood back, admiring their handiwork.

"Guess we'll need to make that dump run sooner than we thought, eh?" Raph said, glaring at the useless tire.

"Guess so," Donnie said neutrally as he wiped down his hands.

"Hey Don?"

"Yes?"

"Ya noticed anythin' going on between Leo an' Mike?" Raph asked hesitantly.

"You've already asked me this."

"Just seems… different," Raph said, screwing his face as he tried to think of what to say. "Like, I dunno… different."

"You're getting a thesaurus for Christmas," Donnie laughed.

Raphael flipped him off irritably. "I mean it. They're actin' all secretive an' shit."

"Well, it's not our business," Donnie said gently as he packed their tools in a hardware container. "If it's secret, there's a reason for it." His eyes flickered briefly to Raphael's. "You of all of us should understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph frowned.

"You're a secretive type," Donnie said, gesturing at him. "It's just your nature. I don't mean anything offensive by that, so stop glowering at me."

"Yeah, okay, but…" Raph sighed, sitting on a stool beside him. "I ain't used to anyone keepin' secrets from me, I guess."

"Hypocrite."

"Asshat. I'm bein' serious. Geez, yer as bad as Mikey with the insults."

Donnie immediately frowned, his dark eyes grave. "Forgive me. It seems I can't resist teasing you at times. But again, if you were asking for my opinion, I don't see that it's our business. If they want to talk to us about whatever it is, they will in time. Just be patient."

"If ya ain't noticed, I'm a bit lackin' in that department." Raph grinned at him, and Donnie mirrored it as he patted his shoulder fondly.

"Raph, we've each grown up with three brothers. We're used to having to share everything. If they want something to themselves, then have at it, I say. I hope you agree with me?"

Raphael paused, then slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad." Donnie glanced at the clock, then stood and stretched. "Time for patrol, if we can find the other two, that is."

"Yeah, where are they disappearing off to?" Raph asked, genuinely puzzled.

Donnie shook his head. "There's no telling with those two. I'm just happy Leo seems more relaxed."

"You an' me both!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I love that Donnie ranks Raph's comebacks. LOL  
Dayum, you guys review fast! Stalkers! I love it! :3

Kiyoko Michi: Ehehe, yeah, I don't want to rush the story. Bit of a set up going on. :3 *psst* Personally I can't wait to get to RaphxDon either…

The Mutant Rebel: Mikey's not sure where he stands with Leo yet- not really. So while he wants to be aggressive, his hero-worship keeps him in check... for now. ;) I'm glad you think it works, anyway! Yay for fast updates! Being snowed in does that for you, lol!

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Hey hey, girl, you get back to studying! D: Bad Saya, BAD! Oh I'm SO excited you caught that little comment of Donnie's "You have no idea". AHAHAH! I can just imagine Raph's face. It's all :O!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.

Chapter Seven

Donnie rubbed his hands together gleefully. His computer had finished installing the program in his mini robots while they'd been out on patrol. He spent the next half hour testing each thoroughly, and to his delight he found they all worked perfectly.

He was just trying to gauge the right time to sneak them out into the living area when he heard the lab door swing open then close almost silently. He swiveled his chair, afraid of ruining his surprise, then gasped as he saw Raphael. His brother was wide-eyed, clinging to the wall beside the door, and he could hear his breathing was erratic.

Donnie surged forward, his wheeled chair knocked over with the force.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Donnie said sharply, immediately checking his vital signs. Dilated pupils. Increased heart rate. Irregular breathing. Sweating. Nervousness. Donnie mentally checked them off in a list until Raphael swatted his prying hands away.

"Gotta go out," Raph said, his voice strained. "Jus'- Jus' wanted ya to know 'fore I left."

"Why?" Donnie asked, startled. He spared a glance at the clock. "We got home 42 minutes ago, Raph. What happened?"

Raphael just shook his head, his eyes pleading. "Gotta go out." His hand grasped the door handle, and Donnie put his hand over it.

"Then I'm going with you," Donnie said firmly. "You look sick, and you're not going alone."

"I- _Whateva_." Raphael yanked the door open and crept down the hall toward the exit.

Donnie frowned, bewildered, then followed suit. He saw Leo and Mikey's heads over the back of the couch, but they didn't hear them as they snuck out. Once he made it past the door Raphael broke into a dead run, Donnie easily keeping pace behind him. It wasn't but five minutes later when Raph slowed considerably, and Donnie noted he looked even worse. He had blanched under his dark coloured skin, the sweat more pronounced. Donnie wasn't surprised when Raph grasped at the wall with one hand for stability as he leaned over, retching loudly.

Donnie sighed, stepping forward to pluck Raph's bandana ties away from his face. He began a mental rundown of why Raph was experiencing such symptoms; food poisoning was at the top of the list. That usually took six to eight hours to manifest at most, so he went through everything Raph had eaten that day. He had watched Raph eat both lunch and supper, though he hadn't watched lunch being prepared. Mikey had brought it to them in the garage.

His hands curled tighter around the ties. If Mikey had made him sick as a prank, he was going to get his ass beaten thoroughly. He sincerely doubted Mikey would pull such a stunt, but it was a possibility.

They had both eaten the same meals, and Donnie felt fine. Perhaps he had contacted something topside- that could take longer to show symptoms.

His train of thought was broken as Raph straightened shakily, and he placed his hands on Raph's shoulders as he guided him to a nearby pipe. He gently pushed him down to a sitting position, then untied his bandana. Raphael sighed, closing his eyes as it fell away from his face. Donnie dipped the mask in the nearby stream, then sat beside him, his eyes dark and sad.

"Here," Donnie said softly, gently holding the cool wet material against Raph's throat. "This should help the nausea."

"Thanks." Raph's voice rasped in his throat.

"I wish you'd stayed in the lab," Donnie replied, frowning in concern.

"_No,_" Raph said vehemently, then coughed. "No. Had to get some air."

"A lot of good that did you," Donnie chuckled, smiling when Raph gave him a glare. "It's alright, Raphie. I trust your instincts. If you needed air, then you need air. I just worry about giving you the best care that I can."

"Had to get out," Raph repeated, shivering once.

"Feel better?"

Raph stared at the opposite wall, then slowly nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Then just rest." Donnie bent and wetted the mask again, then held it to Raph's neck.

"S'ok, I can do it," Raph muttered, placing his hand over Donnie's.

"Allow me," Donnie said quietly, and Raph just nodded, closing his eyes once more.

They sat quietly for a while, the silence broken only by Donnie rewetting the mask occasionally. Raphael's breathing finally slowed to normal, his pulse stopped pounding in his head.

"I need you to answer one question," Donnie said quietly.

Raph looked at him dejectedly.

"Do you think this is a virus? As in, you caught something?"

Raph shook his head, then clutched his stomach as his vision swam.

"It's fine," Donnie soothed. "I just needed to know if it was viral. Rest." He gingerly wrapped his arm around Raph's shoulders, careful to not jostle him.

Raphael glanced at his brother, who was staring placidly at the wall across from them. He had forgotten how tender Don could be when he was sick- Raph almost never fell ill. This gentle Donnie was completely different from the quirky, humourous brother he was getting to know. He knew from previous experience that Donnie never pushed an issue when it was important, and he had never really appreciated that fact until now. Not after what he had just seen-

Raphael hunched further, pushing the mental images to the corner of his mind. He couldn't process that, not right now. He felt Donnie's arm tighten, and he sighed as he leaned his aching head on his brother's shoulder. It wasn't until he dragged his mind back to reality that he realized Donnie was softly stroking his forehead, murmuring words he couldn't quite understand. He briefly thought he should feel uncomfortable, but he enjoyed the comfort too much to care.

Finally Donnie broke the silence once again as he leaned back enough to look at Raph.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked quietly.

Raph straightened, planting his feet on the concrete. "Yeah, I think so," he muttered. "But I ain't-,"

"Then let's make that trip to the dumpster," Donnie suggested, smiling. "You owe me a chair, after all, and we're already out."

"I…" Raph glanced at him, slightly confused. Donnie wasn't going to ask, he really _wasn't_. "Thanks, Don. For everythin'."

Donnie's smile grew as he stood, offering a hand to Raph. In a rare moment of weakness, Raph accepted the help.

"Don't _ever_ thank me for taking care of you," Donnie nearly whispered. "There's nothing I'd rather do. Not- Not that I want you sick, it's just-,"

"I get it," Raph smiled. "Now let's go find you a damn chair 'fore you have a fit."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Pure Donnie x Raph fluff!  
_Ohmygawd,_ I've had this chapter written in my head for a few _months!_ In fact, this story is actually _built_ from this chapter, and I've had to construct it around it. So I apologize if it's seemed a bit disjointed and/or rushed until now. Continuity shall be assured after this, I promise.

Hannio: D'aww, I loved the stars bit too! :D So sweet! Oh yes, Raph is definitely upset- he knows something is going down, and worst of all he's not privy to it. D:


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Eight

"_Bingo!_" Raph called, tugging roughly on a half-hidden armchair. "This'll keep ya from gripin'!"

"Hm?" Donnie poked his head around a pile of garbage, his eyes brightening when he saw was Raph was hauling down. It was a leather chair, albeit the cushion was ripped and stuffing pouring out of the unsightly wound.

"Leather!" Donnie nearly squealed, dropping the radio he'd been holding and rushing over. They both ran their hands lovingly over the expensive material, Raph flushing darkly with pride.

"How's that, genius?" he grinned.

"Perfect," Donnie murmured. "I wonder why they threw it out… We can easily repair this!"

Raph's grin widened at _we_.

"Since you're having all the luck, come help me find a tire," Donnie suggested as they pulled it down the mini mountain of trash to the ground.

They spent nearly a half hour going through the slew of used tires, but found none that were useable or the correct size. Finally admitting defeat, they began the long trek home, talked excitedly about their new find.

* * *

"They're not in the library or lab," Mikey frowned, walking over to Leo.

"They're not in the garage or their rooms," Leo said, crossing his arms. "And there's no note. I am _certain_ I saw them return from patrol."

"Me too." Mikey shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I- I guess they needed to go out for something?"

"Nevertheless, they should've told us," Leo snapped.

"I know that, don't get upset at me," Mikey sulked, and Leo shook his head.

"Sorry, Mikey. I'm worried. You know how I get."

Mikey nodded. "I'm sure they're okay. They have their cells with them."

"But they aren't answering."

"I- I don't know, Leo," Mikey said sadly. "I just don't know."

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples. "I suppose we should wait a bit longer- it wouldn't do to leave and pass them on their way home."

"C'mon," Mikey said, urging him toward the couch. "Sit."

Leo allowed Mikey to lead him back to the couch, sitting heavily. Mikey curled beside him, and Leo automatically put his arm around him to draw him in. Mikey had been a lot more physical lately. He was always like that, giving gentle touches, rough tugs, or playful embraces to all of them. But he had been inviting himself into Leo's personal space since this- this _thing_ had started, and Leo had to admit he quite liked it. It was comforting.

"They're fine," Leo muttered to himself, and Mikey nodded against his chest. They sat watching the dead tv, not daring to turn it on for fear of not hearing anything.

Finally they did hear voices just before the door opened, and Leo shoved Mikey from him to run to meet his brothers. His eyes were narrowed as he watched them struggle with a battered armchair.

"Where have you been?" Leo said in a dangerously low voice, and both Donnie and Raph froze, looking up fearfully. Donnie recovered quickly, dropping his half of the chair to the floor before returning Leo's glare. Raph steadied the chair by himself, keeping his gaze downcast.

"I needed to find a replacement tire, and _soon,_" Donnie explained, his voice even. "I dragged Raph along so I wouldn't be alone."

Raph glanced up at him, trying to hide his surprise. Not only was Donnie covering for him, he was doing his best to lie. Donnie never lied; Raph seriously doubted that he even could.

"And you didn't even inform us?" Leo growled, crossing his arms.

Donnie eyes flashed. "No. There was no need. We were together the entire time, and as I'm officially in charge as of midnight- which was an hour ago, I'll remind you- I deemed it safe."

"_Safe?_" Leo nearly exploded, pointing at him angrily. "You don't even have your weapons!"

"It was… spur of the moment," Donnie said, forcing his eyes to remain on Leo's. "You know how… absent-minded I can be. But we were fine."

"That's not the point!" Leo looked ready to blow, and Donnie vaguely wondered if the calm Leo had kept all this last week was about to detonate.

"I understand, Leo," Donnie said quietly. "It _was_ irresponsible. It also won't happen again. And fortunately, we were fine."

"And what about you?" Leo snapped, glaring at Raph. "Why would you _ever _leave home without your weapons?"

"He's not well," Donnie said, his voice still low. "Which we were both unaware of until we were out. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a chair to get into the lab and a lecture to give Raph." He gave Raph a glare, though he desperately hoped his brother could see through his guise.

"I think you both-," Leo started, but Donnie cut him off.

"I will handle it," Donnie said, letting his anger underlie his words. "Goodnight. C'mon, Raphie."

Raph obediently hoisted the chair, his eyes still on the floor as he and Donnie carried it silently into the lab. Leo watched them go with no small amount of astonishment.

"Is Raph okay?" Mikey asked timidly, peeking from the back of the couch. He couldn't help but instinctively hide when Leo got his lecture tone going.

"I- I hope so," Leo replied, puzzled. He slowly walked back to the couch and Mikey pulled him down beside him.

"Raph must really be sick," Mikey said, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Why do you say that?"

"Donnie called him _Raphie_. He only does that when he's sick," Mikey said sadly. "Any other time he'd shout and cuss at you if you called him that."

"True," Leo mused, frowning. "It's just all a bit… secretive for my tastes."

"Yeah." Mikey shifted uncomfortably, giving him a pointed look. "Although we haven't been exactly _open_ lately either."

Leo glanced at him, surprised. "You- Do you think they're…"

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno. But they got something going on, too."

Leo stared at the lab door, wishing his gaze could bore holes in it. Had Raph been attacking Donnie with passionate embraces?

His hands curled into fists, unfamiliar emotions boiling just beneath the surface.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, touching his shoulder gently.

"Goodnight, Mike," Leo said curtly. "I- I need to get to sleep. You should too."

"Leo?" Mikey called again, but Leo just stormed upstairs and disappeared in his room. He slumped back against the couch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone.

* * *

"Hey, Don?"

Donatello gave the chair one last shove into the corner, then straightened as he looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You, uh, didn't have to do that back there," Raph scowled.

Donnie waved a hand dismissively. "The last thing either of us need is Leo on our asses right now. It was as much self-preservation as anything."

Raph turned this over in his mind, then pointed at his brother, grinning. "You just cursed!"

"So?" Donnie said irritably, then caught Raph's expression and chuckled softly. "Okay, so I can be inspired to cuss when I'm angry. So what?"

"Oh, nothin'. 'Cept now it's a challenge, see. Get you so angry you cuss."

"A game, is it?" Donnie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Totally. An' I'll win, too." He gave Donnie an appraising look, then shrugged. "Eventually."

Donnie walked up to him, his face serious. "Raph, you have to know my curiosity is about to suffocate me."

"Righ'," Raph said uneasily.

Donnie took a deep breath. "I'm not going to ask. But please, will you tell me sometime?"

"I- I will. Probably soon. Jus'… Jus' can't think of it right now." He felt his stomach lurch at the thought, and Donnie must've seen the instant reaction because he frowned.

"It's okay, Raphie. Just sometime. That's all. Now, why don't you head to bed?"

Raphael shook his head. "No way. Don't wanna lay down in a dark room alone."

Donnie tapped his foot, obviously thinking as he glanced around the lab. His eyes lit up as a thought struck him. "I know. Sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Wha'? Where'd you sleep?" Raph asked, confused.

"_With _you. Like when we were children." Donnie gave him a brilliant smile. "Besides, I'd like to make sure you're not genuinely sick the rest of the night."

"I- I dunno," Raph stuttered before he found himself being steered toward the door.

"Then it' settled," Donnie said, his eyes twinkling. "I'll even turn in early with you."

"But-,"

"I'm in charge now. Don't argue."

Raphael ducked his head. Donnie might be a tender medic, but he could also be pretty forceful when he felt like it. With his aching head and upset stomach, he was much happier being told what to do.

Later that night he woke when Donnie rolled against him, sighing happily in his sleep. It _was_ just like when they'd been kids, and Raph fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
omg like 4 chapters in one day/night? Must sleeeeeep...  
I wuv fluff. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Nine

Mikey tossed and turned all that night, unable to sleep for more than a half hour at a time. Finally he gave up as the morning hours approached, rising a full hour before he normally did. He padded sleepily out to the living area, startled to see a flickering light from the dojo. Quietly he crept to the door, not surprised to see Leo meditating. Or, he _looked_ like he was meditating, except his eyes were open and staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"Yo," Mikey yawned, walking in and waving.

Leo's gaze never wavered as he replied. "Hey, Mike."

Mikey's eyes narrowed. Leo had a tendency to call him 'Mike' when he was being serious. However, it was definitely better than his full name- Leo always saved that for lectures.

"What'cha doing up so early?" Mikey asked, flopping on the floor beside him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Leo said calmly.

"I asked first," Mikey smirked.

"I had trouble sleeping."

"You too?" Mikey sighed, leaning against him. "You still upset?"

"No."

"Really now," Mikey said dryly, squeezing his brother's arm. "You're so tense you're like a Leo statue." He gently pressed himself closer to him. "I bet I know something that would relax you."

"Not now, Mike," Leo said neutrally.

Mikey frowned slightly, drawing back so he could look at him. "Hey Leo, c- can I ask you something?"

Leo nodded.

"D'you… D'you ever think about, uh, doing more?" Mikey asked timidly. "Like- Like, maybe, touching or something?"

Leo finally snapped his gaze to his brother, unable to hide his bafflement. Touch? Touch _what?_ Touch his brother's-

Mikey watched in horror as Leo's face shuttered, removing any evidence of emotion from his expression.

"Mike, I think we need to put this from our minds," Leo said in an even tone.

"Wh- What?" Mikey said, stunned.

"Whatever _this_ is, it needs to end," Leo continued in a dispassionate voice. "Now."

"_What?_" Mikey exploded, waving his arms. "I _know_ you like it-,"

"Whether I like it or not is of no concern," Leo interrupted smoothly.

"Well _I_ do!" Mikey said hotly, balling his hands into fists.

"That's not my concern, either."

Mikey couldn't have been more surprised if Leo had slapped him. "But- But Leo…" he stuttered, "But I like-,"

Leo cut him off with a shake of his head. "Forget it, Mike."

Mikey gave him a long, mournful glance before fleeing the dojo. Leonardo finally crumpled then, burying his face in his hands. What had he been doing to himself and Mikey? What door had he opened, that he was almost certain he could never close?

He pounded a fist next to his thigh, the tatami mat barely insulating his hand from the shattering blow. His knuckles immediately ached, and he welcomed the pain. It gave him something solid to focus on.

It wasn't but a few moments later that the first pangs of guilt began to pull at him. In retrospect, he hadn't handled that well, and he was sure he owed Mikey an apology.

He remained in the dojo for nearly another hour, wrestling with himself and bubbling emotions he couldn't even identify. Once he felt reasonably in control again, he gently pushed himself to his feet and entered the living area, peering around. Where would Mikey have gone?

He froze as he heard Donnie's door open above him, then gasped softly when he saw both him and Raph exit his room, sharing yawns and using each other as support.

White-hot anger steamed behind his eyes, and it took all his self-control to fight it back. He only had the faintest idea where it was coming from, and it was blinding. By the time he literally wasn't seeing red, Raph and Donnie had descended the stairs and were staring at him, puzzled.

"Where's Mike?" Raph asked, pointing at the kitchen. It obviously hadn't been touched that morning.

"I don't know," Leo answered honestly. "Don, I'd like to have a word with you." He stalked off toward the dojo, barking a sharp "_Now,_" over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Bro, what the _hell?_" Raph said, scratching his head. Donnie gave him an equally confused look, shaking his head.

"I guess he's still upset over last night?" Donnie suggested.

"More 'n that," Raph growled. "Somethin's _wrong_. Where's Mike?"

"Tell you what. I'll go wrestle with Fearless while you ferret out Mikey. Deal?"

"Deal." They bumped fists for good luck, then separated.

* * *

Donnie slid silently into the dojo, but Leo was facing the door with hooded eyes. He was unable to judge Leo's mood before his brother stepped up to him.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked immediately, concern darkening his eyes.

"As I said, I don't know," Leo said impatiently.

Donnie frowned, reaching out to touch Leo's shoulder, but his brother jerked back. "What is wrong with you?" he asked gently.

Leo's eyes narrowed further. "Nevermind me. What's going on with you and Raph?"

"Huh?" Donnie blinked at him, completely taken aback.

Leo repeated his question slowly, and Donnie bristled.

"_Don't_ patronize me," Donnie said, feeling the beginning of anger creeping into his mind. "My hearing is perfectly fine. I don't understand the question. Clarify."

"You two have been locked away all week," Leo supplied, gesturing at him.

"And?" Donnie shook his head, confused. "Is it a crime to build a relationship with my brother?"

Leo's mind raced. All he had was conjecture- had he jumped to the wrong conclusion?

"Leo, explain what has you more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Donnie crossed his arms, tapping a foot impatiently.

Leonardo paused, carefully constructing his answer. "Mike and I had a… discussion this morning. That's all."

"_Discussion,_" Donnie snorted. "Right. So what does that have to do with me?"

"What was Raph doing in your room?" Leo asked before he could stop himself.

Donnie blinked owlishly at him. "I made sure the stubborn fool drank water through the night. I think we headed off his illness in the nick of time." His brows knitted together. "Why?"

Leo breathed through his mouth, his mind flying through thoughts so quickly he could barely keep up. "Then Raph is well?"

"I'm fairly certain," Donnie said carefully. "He seemed much stronger this morning. Leo." Donnie reached forward, gripping his shoulder this time. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I will force it out of you. And you know I know how to do that. Save yourself the guilt trip. I can't stand to see you this way."

Something about Donnie's soft voice broke Leo's resolve, and he turned from him, rubbing his face tiredly. "It's- It's nothing I wish to discuss right now, Don. But thank you for the offer."

"Leo," Donnie said, a note of warning in his voice. "I am threatening you. I'll do it if you don't tell me."

"Not now," Leo snapped. "Later."

"Later _today,_" Donnie pressed.

"Perhaps."

Donatello sighed, patting Leo's shoulder. "Soon, then." He waited to see Leo nod, then headed to the door.

"Don?"

"Yes?" Donnie turned hopefully, but Leo was still facing away from him.

"Thank you for coming to talk with me."

"You kind of ordered me to," Donnie reminded him dryly.

"You could've pulled rank and refused," Leo said in a low voice.

"Leo," Donnie sighed his name. "I know something's up with you. Of course I came; I care for you."

Leo felt a tiny hope spring from Donnie's words, but he quashed it immediately. He didn't know which way was up or down right now; best to not add anything to the confusing mix.

Donnie watched him a moment longer, then padded quietly from the dojo. He hoped Raph was having more luck than he had.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Epic Raph & Don fistbump! I so see them doing that!  
Dayum, Leo. He's such a _jerk_ sometimes.  
On to see how Raph and Mikey are holding up…

Hannio: Yay Raph&Don fluff! So much more incoming… It'll make your head explodey!

Ilovehugs94: You get an e-cookie. :3 Yep! Poor Raph. Don't worry, RaphxDon fluff is my own favourite crack too! xD Oh my, I don't take offense at that, it makes me VERY happy! That means I'm improving! I'm floored, thank you for such a great compliment!

Renee werewolf: Raph (and Donnie) might appear a bit OOC if you're used to the 2k3 turtles or later… My interpretations of the brothers are based on the original cartoon series and movies. ^^ I'm glad you still think it works for this story anyway!

ninjalover13: Here's your update! :3 Yay fluffiness!

Amalia Janeway: Yeah, Raph better watch out… Donnie is patient and insidious. ;) Raph totally saw them! Ack! Yes, Leo was totally *ahem* distracted.

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: Yeah, I don't think Raph had it in him to refuse Don coming along- and he was certainly happy afterward that he did. ^^ D'aww. Don's evil with his insults, isn't he? And Raph's totally coming into his own with his own comebacks! NO MORE PROCRASTINATING YOUNG LADY! Get to your studying! D: *end mommy mode*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Ten

Raph made a beeline for the garage, certain he'd find his brother there. He kicked the door open, storming inside, scanning every nook and shadow. He finally spied Mikey in the far corner, half-hidden behind a spare parts bin. He stomped up to him, half a dozen questions and insults on the tip of his tongue until Mikey turned to look up at him, his face soaked with tears.

Raphael stopped so quickly he nearly fell over, then rushed forward to grip Mikey's arms. Those weren't crocodile tears; they were real.

"Mike?" Raph said urgently. "Mike, what's wrong?"

Mikey shook his head, gulping air unsteadily.

Raph shook him slightly, his face contorted with fury. "Did Leo hurt you?" he hissed angrily.

"Wh- What?" Mikey glanced up at him, his wet eyes wide.

"I- I saw you two," Raph said quietly, his eyes narrowing. "Las' night. Did he- Did he do somethin' ya didn't want?"

"No, no," Mikey replied miserably, shaking his head again.

"Tell me the truth," Raph said, his voice strained. "If- If he forced you-,"

"_No!_" Mikey nearly shouted, shrinking from Raph's hold. "I- I started it." He glared at Raphael. "How could you think that?"

"I- I'm jus' worried," Raph said, now confused. "He's breathin' fire like he grew horns overnight and yer cryin' in a corner after ya two were- were doing stuff," Raph stuttered. "What else am I supposed t'think?"

Raphael slid to a sitting position beside Mikey as he began to haltingly explain, from the first 'experimental' kiss to how it had grown over the last week.

"And then- And then I asked him something this morning, and he freakin' _wigged out_ on me!" Mikey finished, gesturing helplessly.

Raphael was silent for a moment, absorbing everything as he wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulder. Mikey looked up at him, obviously waiting for Raphael to make sense of the situation. Raphael carefully considered his next words before replying.

"Wha' didja ask?" Raph asked hesitantly.

Mikey ducked his head, flushing. "I- I asked him if he… If he wanted more. Like, touching." He put a hand on Raphael's arm in explanation.

"An' he freaked out?"

"Yeah." Tears welled in Mikey's eyes again. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"No," Raph said, frowning. "Mike, do you- do you _like_ Leo like that?"

"_I don't know!_" Mikey wailed. "That's why I wanted to- to do more, maybe then I would know. I just don't know. I've never felt anything like this."

Raph tilted his head. "Okay. Then kiss me."

"What? Eww!" Mikey shrunk from him again, then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Exactly," Raph said. "Not gross when it's Leo, though, righ'?"

"No," Mikey said quietly.

"Okay, look," Raph said, trying to sound reassuring, "It's- It's a lil' weird to me, I ain't gonna lie-,"

"You got sick, didn't you," Mikey whispered, pointing at him. "You got sick because of _me._"

"Y… Yes," Raph drawled. "But that was cause it hit me all at once. I- I didn't know how to handle it at first."

"I make you _sick,_" Mikey said gloomily. "I'm a freak."

"No," Raph said patiently, "listen to me. It was just too much at once. I don't think yer a freak. Well, ya _are,_ but yer just my Mike." He coaxed a smile out of Mikey, which made him feel more confident.

"I shouldn't've said that?" Mikey asked again, his eyes desperate.

"Well, ya know Leo," Raph said slowly. "He's allergic to showin' emotion. I'm surprised ya ever talked him into, uh, that in the first place."

Another small smile curled Mikey's lips. "You know how _persuasive _I can be."

"Yeah," Raph chuckled softly. "Okay. So, maybe this is a good thin'? Take a breather. Sort out what ya feel."

"Don't matter now," Mikey sighed. "He'll never talk about this again."

"Never say never," Raph said, squeezing him in a gentle hug. "I know! Let's get Don in on this."

"What? No!" Mikey gasped.

"Why not?"

"No, I'm- I'm embarrassed enough," Mikey said irritably.

"Mike, remember what I told ya when we had that big argument a few years back?"

Mikey scrunched his face. "I was a lying, cheating little shit-for-brains and-,"

"No, no," Raph said hastily, waving a hand. "After that. After we sorted it out."

Mikey shrugged, jostling them both. "Something about speaking from my heart was never wrong."

"Right. Mike, don't be ashamed of yer feelings; even if they confuse ya. There ain't no right or wrong, ya just _feel._"

"You understand that," Mikey said, frowning. "I- I dunno about Donnie."

"Trust me, Donnie will be a big help," Raph urged. "He's even smarter than he lets on."

Mikey looked up at him, his eyes searching his brother's. "Have- Have you ever thought about what- what Leo and I have been doing?"

"Yeah," Raph said, nodding. "Not with any of you, though."

"You've been getting cozy with Donnie," Mikey said, a hint of a smile returning to his face.

Raph shook his head, laughing. "Geez, Mike. Play matchmaker later. I wanna get you an' Leo sorted out."

"Good luck," Mikey said sullenly.

"Let's start with Don," Raph replied firmly. "Ya gotta admit, he knows how to handle Leo. That would be a big help already, righ'?"

"I… guess so." Mikey shrugged.

"Guys?"

Raph grinned as he heard Donnie's voice echo through the garage, dragging Mikey to his feet. "Perfect, c'mon let's go talk."

"But-," Mikey said, violently shaking his head.

"Talk about what?" Donnie said, coming up to them.

"Creepy hearing," Mikey muttered.

"Makes it easier to break open safes," Donnie said, giving him a teasing smile. "Need I ask, or will you explain?"

Mikey clung to Raph, turning his face against his brother's chest, and Raph sighed heavily.

"Let's sit," Raph suggested, motioning at a collection of stools nearby. They sat facing each other, Mikey still buried against Raph's plastron.

"Are ya seriously gonna make me explain?" Raph said crossly.

Mikey just nodded.

Raphael rolled his eyes, and Donnie gave him an understanding glance.

"It's- It's like this," Raph said, shifting uncomfortably under his brother's weight. "Mike an' Leo have, uh, been experimentin'."

Donnie's eyes flashed. "With what? I lock my lab every night-,"

"Not that, genius," Raph interrupted, unable to hide his grin. "Different kind. Physical kind."

Donnie's mouth formed an 'o', blinking rapidly at Mikey.

"I'm a freak," Mikey sniffed, his voice muffled.

"You…" Donnie tilted his head, rubbing his neck. "You've been experimenting _sexually_ with Leonardo?"

"Just kisses!" Mikey snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Oh. Okay."

Raph watched with amusement as several thoughts and emotions crossed Donnie's face, wondering if he'd looked the same earlier. When he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, Raphael continued.

"An' Leo apparently freaked out when Mikey suggested they do, uh, more," he said awkwardly.

"He would," Donnie frowned.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" Mikey looked at him, hopeful and miserable all at once.

"No." His frown deepened. "It's, I believe, a natural progression. I've given it a small amount of thought, actually." Donnie leaned forward to pat Mikey on the shoulder reassuringly. "In fact, I've wondered before if your cries for attention had a hidden meaning."

"What?" Raph and Mikey chorused together.

Donatello shrugged. "You've always hung around me, Mikey. I was beginning to question your motives for visiting the lab so often even when you had no interest in my personal work."

Mikey's eyes darted between his brothers. "Sometimes it's hard to be around Leo. Does that make sense?"

"Totally," Raphael snorted, then yelped when Donnie kicked his foot.

"If you are attracted to him physically, then yes, that makes perfect sense," Donnie said calmly.

"I don't know," Mikey replied feebly. "I just don't know. And now he hates me."

"He doesn't _hate_ you, he's just confused. Leo is very… traditional," Donnie said delicately. "This would be a shock for him. I suggest you give him time to come around to the idea."

"You think he would?" Mikey said hopefully.

"Possibly. Leo would, I think, be resistant to anything of this nature. Even if it wasn't you."

"See Mike?" Raph said, pointing at their brother. "Don can fix anythin'."

Donnie sighed in exasperation. "No I cannot. This is not my area of expertise, either."

"But I feel better," Mikey sniffled, wiping his wet face with his hands.

"That's good," Donnie said, relieved.

"So what did Leo want?" Raph said, his frown returning.

"I… I honestly don't know," Donnie scowled. "He was distracted, uneasy, and upset. His questions were pointless… Wait." He began to laugh, doubling over as he held his stomach. His brothers watched him breathlessly, waiting impatiently for him to explain.

"He- Get this, Raph- He thinks _we're_ doing something," Donnie laughed. "He must think we're up to something behind his back."

"He does?" Raph said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" Donnie clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his chuckles. "And- oh dear." He sobered quickly, looking startled.

"What?" Raph snapped.

Donnie stood swiftly, shaking his head. "I need to talk to him again. You two spend the day together. I'll handle Leo."

"But-," Mikey started.

"What are you-," Raph growled.

Donnie cut them off with a sharp gesture. "Later. I must talk with him again. Get some breakfast, alright?" He turned without waiting for their answers and fairly flew from the garage in his haste.

"What was that about?" Raph grumped, shoving his brother off of him so he could stand.

"Beats me," Mikey said, his wide eyes incredulous.

"Oh well. Guess he'll enlighten us eventually. C'mon, I'm starvin'."

"I think I could eat." Mikey still held onto Raph's arm as they slowly made their way out of the garage. "Thanks for coming to find me, Raphie."

"Yer welcome. An' don't call me that."

"Donnie did last night," Mikey pouted.

"That was las' night." He scowled at Mikey, who giggled back.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Protective Raph _and _Donnie in one chapter. *fans self*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Eleven

Surprisingly, Leo wasn't in the dojo, nor the library. Donnie frowned, scanning the living area. He wouldn't have gone out on his own, especially considering his anger over last night. His next best bet was Leo's bedroom. He took the stairs two at a time, halting by the last door on the landing. He rapped sharply on the door, listening intently.

There was a second of silence, then Leo called, "Come."

Donnie suppressed a flicker of irritation. He hated how Leo said that. He gently opened the door and stepped inside, blinking in the sudden low light of a few candles. Leo was sitting in the middle of his bed, facing the door, as if expecting him. Point two of irritation. Leo could be so damn smug.

"We need to talk," Donnie said abruptly, closing the door with a note of finality before joining him on the bed.

Leo nodded at him once, indicating he should continue.

"What do you think of me, Leo?" Donnie asked softly.

Leo considered him for a moment before answering. "Your mind is as strong as our bodies- moreso, even. Your sense of the flow of battle is unique, as you always anticipate several possibilities, reactive to each moment. You are the undisputed master of your weapon, the dual simplicity and complexity representative of your very approach to life."

Donnie stared at him. Leo had _known_ what he meant, but chose to answer differently. They often played mind games like this against each other, delicately skirting subjects while having complete conversations about them.

But Donatello wasn't in the mood for games. His little brother was upset, and Leo was responsible.

"And what do you think of me with this?" Donnie said, reaching forward to place his hand over Leo's heart.

That put a crack in Leo's composure, his eyes darkening, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"You are the most reliable in a fight," Leo said honestly. "If I need answers, you always have them, and you follow orders to the letter. You're dependable, trustworthy, and loyal to a fault. I admire your dedication to always putting us before yourself- though it worries me when your physical health falters as a result."

Donnie retracted his hand, sighing inwardly. Pulling information out of Leo was like getting Raph to cook- it could happen, but it was messy. He studied Leo quietly, considering his next move.

Leo watched him with hooded eyes, using all his reserves to power his neutral expression. Donnie was here for answers, and Leo had an inkling of what they might be. Donnie was also brilliant; he might not have Mikey's uncanny insight, but he could quickly put together pieces of information and make an educated guess. He just had to keep the pieces from Donnie.

"You know what, Leo?" Donnie scowled at him. "I've not had my coffee, nor have I eaten, and I've had to contend with not one, but _two_ brothers who expect me to have all the answers. But the problem is, _you_ have the answers, not I."

Leo fought his surprise, but knew it had shone in his eyes when Donnie gave him a triumphant smile.

"Mikey told me what's been going on."

"Alright." Leo focused on keeping his breathing even; waiting for the disgusted outburst , but it never came.

"Tell me why you were doing this with Mikey."

Leo's eyes flashed at the direct command, but Donnie jutted his chin defiantly. "It's- It's something he wants. It makes him happy."

"And you as well?"

Leo paused, then nodded dumbly.

"Then why are you jealous of Raph and I being together?"

Leo blinked at him, feeling his reserve crack further. "You're _together?_" he asked incredulously, then cringed when Donnie gave him a sly smile. He'd willingly given away the last piece, and he could kick himself for it.

"No," Donnie chuckled once. "Now, will you answer my original question without all the bullshit?"

"What was it, again?" Leo asked, halfway determined to stall this as long as possible.

"What do you think of me?" Donnie asked simply.

"You keep me sane, Don," Leo said quietly. "I rely on you perhaps _too_ much. And…" His face twisted with confusion. "And when I saw you and Raph together this morning, I…" He glanced down at his hands, involuntarily curled into fists. "I was hit with this wave of anger I could barely contain."

"You were jealous," Donnie supplied quietly.

"I- I don't know," Leo confessed. "I suppose so." His brow furrowed as he lowered his head to stare at his brother. "Why are you taking this so well?"

Donnie ignored his question. "Leo, you've been completely and utterly heartless to Mikey, and I want to know what you intend to do about it."

"What?" Leo said, startled. "Don, this can't continue, you know that-,"

"Why?" Donnie asked calmly.

"I… I…" Leo gestured silently at Donnie, who shook his head.

"You don't like _me,_ you like an _idea_ of me," Donnie said, his tone sharper. "I may keep you sane, Leo, but you _drive_ me insane sometimes. We are not a match romantically."

Leo's heart constricted, and he hastily lowered his gaze. Donnie was silent for a few moments, letting what he'd said sink in.

"So you want Raph?" Leo said accusingly, feeling that unfamiliar anger rising again.

Donnie leaned back, laughing. "I don't want _anyone_ right now. I adore Raph; he and I are really hitting it off. I suppose we had to mature before we could fully appreciate each other. But there's nothing there."

"Right now," Leo snapped, and even he was shocked at the malice in his voice.

"Right now," Donnie agreed. "Now, what are you going to do about Mikey?"

"I have no idea," Leo said moodily. "I think I was waiting- hoping you'd-,"

Donnie shook his head again. "Leo, you wouldn't have agreed to this with Mikey if you hadn't wanted it, and him, just as much. Did you ever once imagine you were with me instead of Mikey?"

"Never," Leo replied immediately.

"Then, use these next two weeks wisely," Donnie said, unfolding his legs and standing. "Sort out your feelings for each other. Together. Mikey reveres you, Leo, he always has. But that doesn't mean he's mistaking what he feels for something as shallow as hero worship. It may very well run deeper than he- or you- realize." He turned to leave, then paused as he heard Leo call him.

"Donnie?"

Donatello sighed. He only heard that timid tone in Leo's voice when he was sick. "Yes?"

"You don't feel anything?" Leo asked shyly, his voice no more than a whisper.

Donnie stood at the door, staring at Leo for a moment before replying. "No, Leo. I _am_ sorry."

The door had barely closed when Leo listed to one side, curling in a ball and bunching the bedcovers in his fists.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I'm a sucker for love triangles. :/ Hope it's not overdone, though!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains turtlecest.*

Chapter Twelve

Mikey moodily pushed his food around on his plate. "He's not coming down, is he?"

"I doubt it," Don said, shrugging.

"Knowin' him, he'll exile himself in there all day," Raph snorted.

Mikey frowned. "I wish he wouldn't."

"You know Leo," Donnie said, poking at Mikey's plate to encourage him to eat. "If he thinks he's made a mistake, he agonizes over committing it to memory so he won't repeat it. Then he has to shove apart the mountain of guilt he's piled on himself before he can function."

"Ugh," Mikey sighed. "You're right. Why do I like him so much?"

"Beats me," Raph sniggered, then dodged a punch.

Donnie smiled. "Because, Mikey, you bring out the _best _in him."

"I- I do?" Mikey asked, eyes shining.

"Of course. I was even remarking to Raph how relaxed and happy Leo seemed this last week. I haven't seen him like that for a good year or two."

Raphael nodded in agreement, then laughed when Mikey ducked his head in embarrassment, flushing. "Geez, Mikey, you got it bad, huh?"

Mikey looked back and forth between them before replying. "I do. I… I have for years."

"No time like the present," Donnie said, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"You're right." Mikey tilted his head, thinking, then stood and raced in the kitchen. Donnie and Raph gave each other blank stares until Mikey returned with a plate of food. "I'm gonna give this to him. He needs to at least eat lunch."

"I'll do it, Mikey," Donnie offered, but Mikey shook his head.

"Nope. Thanks." He sprinted toward the stairs, delicately balancing the plate on his head.

Raphael waited until he was out of sight, then jabbed a thumb in Mikey's direction. "That's why I was sick las' nigh'."

"Mikey talked to you?"

"No. I saw them, uh, kissing on the couch."

Donnie covered his mouth, trying to not laugh too loudly, and Raph glared at him.

"Laugh it up," he said irritably. "It was… It was-,"

"I know, Raph. I understand. I wasn't laughing at you; just imaging seeing that."

"Stick around; apparently it's gonna be a common show," Raph said, smiling himself.

"Should prove interesting," Donnie replied, still chuckling. He stood to put the dishes away, but Raph's hand shot out, grabbing his arm.

"That's all yer gonna eat?" he said, frowning.

"Yes," Donnie said, puzzled.

"Wrong answer. Sit an' eat."

Donnie rolled his eyes but obeyed.

* * *

Leonardo wasn't surprised at the knock on his door, but he was astonished it was Mikey who stepped in his room.

"Shouldn't skip lunch," Mikey said quietly, setting the plate gently on the dresser nearby.

"Thank you," Leo nearly whispered.

Mikey stood by the door, arms crossed as he studied Leo. "You just gonna sulk in here all day?"

"I rather thought I would, yes," Leo said, unable to hide a small smile.

"Leo, it's… it's not healthy," Mikey said, sounding irritated. "You need to come downstairs."

"What I _need_ to do is give you the eloquent apology you deserve," Leo replied gently. "But for now, 'I'm sorry' will have to do. If you'll accept it."

Mikey sighed, moving to flop on the bed in front of him. "Of course I do, Leo. It's okay. I can understand even if I'm upset about it."

"Mikey, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, but I may not answer," Mikey said coyly.

"What did you have in mind when you asked that this morning?" Leo held his breath, watching Mikey closely. His brother was an excellent actor, and Leo wanted to be sure he was speaking the truth.

Mikey shrugged, trying to appear casual, but his eyes were wide and eager. "Just what I said, Leo. Like this." He reached up, resting his hand on Leo's shoulder before sliding it softly down his muscled arm, caressing gently with his fingers.

"Oh," was all Leo could say, suppressing a quiver of pleasure.

"Why?" Mikey leaned forward slightly, the coy smile still on his face. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um." Leo rarely found himself at a loss for words, but he didn't want to detail what his mind had conjured that morning.

"Well?" Mikey demanded, running his hand back up Leo's arm, his smile widening when he felt Leo relax into the gesture.

"More than that," Leo admitted. "Mike, I need time to- to think about this."

"Fine," Mikey pouted, sensing he'd get nothing further from his brother.

Leo watched him hunch his shoulders as he stood and walked out. He ran a shaky hand over his face, sighing deeply before shifting to reach for the plate.

He froze as his door swung open and Mikey ran back in, launching himself at Leo and shoving him onto his back.

"Mike- what-,"

Mikey gripped his face as he melted against Leo's chest, urgently pressing his lips to his brother's. Leo gave one more muffled protest, then fell silent as he felt Mikey's hands roam down the sides of his neck and shoulders to massage his biceps. Mikey's tongue dragged across Leo's almost lazily, a contrast to his strong grip.

Just as quickly as he'd attacked him, Mikey rolled off Leo and ran back to the door, pausing to eye a breathless Leo.

"Think about _that,_ too," Mikey grinned, then slammed the door shut.

Leo stared blankly at the wall, his fingers reaching up to wander across his tingling lips. He felt himself smile.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry, short chapter. :/ But you know what that means- another chapter should be up shortly. xD Sometimes how I want to break them up makes one shorter than normal.

Amalia Janeway: Thank you again for your thoughts! You've helped me so much, and not just now. :3

monika: Yeah, I was a bit of a speed-writing demon last night. o.o I melt too! Trust me, RaphxDon is coming… Just… not yet. (Don't tell Leo or Mikey, but I like to save the best for last!)

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: *giggles* You so know Mikey would duck when Leo gets his lecture tone going! He's on the receiving end too much. :P Yeah, Donnie is finding all of this just hilarious to watch. He's a bit evil that way- drama is GREAT as long as it doesn't involve him. Oh, I heard the 'long-tailed cat' ditty from when I was young. I live in the deep South in the U.S., and I've heard old Southerners say it while I was growing up. I assumed it was a Southern saying, but I honestly have no clue. I LOVE it, though! lol


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Thirteen

Leonardo did indeed emerge well before supper, appearing calm but not withdrawn. Raphael tried to bully him into a shallow argument, but Leo was too engrossed in he and Donnie's chess game to pay much attention to him. Mikey was content to sit and watch, providing amusing sound effects and commentary whenever a piece was taken from the board, making both his brothers laugh.

Raphael paced the lair, trying to find something to occupy his mind. He was feeling quite irritable at himself, and kicked a bucket in a vain attempt to channel it. Had he forgotten how to entertain himself if Donnie was doing something else?

Moments later he found himself idly wiping down his motorcycle, lost in thought. It wasn't that he _couldn't _find anything to do; he just wanted to do it with Don, no matter what it was. He was so used to his quiet presence that it was unnerving to be alone. And what was worse, Donnie had opted out of their nightly patrol; which was odd, considering Leo probably could've used the topside activity. Maybe Don thought it best to keep them all together for one night.

Well, not Raph. He was confused and slightly bored, itching to run free along the darkened rooftops and alleyways.

He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. Casey was always up for some skull-bashing. Now if he could convince Don he could go out on his own.

He sauntered out of the garage and back to the chessboard, trying to not appear as twitchy as he felt.

"_Buuuurn,_ Leo; he's got you cornered!" Mikey grinned.

Leo glared at him but remained silent.

"Hey, Don?" Raph said quietly, but Donnie held up a hand, obviously waiting on something. Raph tapped a foot impatiently until Leo slid one of his pieces across the board.

"Yes?" Donnie said, looking up at his younger brother.

"I'm goin' out to meet up with Case for a bit, blow off some steam," Raph said, a challenge ringing in his voice.

Leo opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, staring at Donnie.

Donatello silently studied him for nearly half a minute, then nodded. "Take the sewer exit closest to his apartment."

Raph felt his grin nearly split his face as Leo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No problem. Won't be but a few hours at most." He caught an odd look on Don's face but couldn't quite interpret it. Seconds later, he didn't care as he ran to the door and slipped out.

"You're going to let him… Ugh." Leo shook his head, glaring at Donnie.

"He's a big boy, Leo," Donnie remarked calmly. "He'd find some way out of the lair one way or another; I may as well know up front where he's going."

Leo blinked at him slowly. "That's true." He cleared his throat, pointing at the boardgame. "Your move."

Mikey switched back to his deep announcer voice. "_Aaaaand_ King Donnie takes the helm as he ponders his next move; will his Queen be sleeping with the enemy soon?"

They all laughed until Donnie snapped at them to be quiet so he could think.

* * *

Donatello grinned as he walked back into his lab. He had been able to strategically place his mini robots as Leo and Mike had gone to bed an hour ago. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks in the morning.

He caught sight of the clock and his mirth disappeared. Raph should've been home before now, or at least by now. Worry crept to the edges of his mind, concern that he'd kept well hidden since he'd let Raph leave.

A mantra of _He's fine, He's fine_ kept racing through his mind as he began clearing away a half-finished project on a work station. He sternly reminded himself he would've been just as worried if it was Leo or Mikey out on their own.

He filled a bucket with water and grabbed a sponge from a drawer before beginning to lazily wipe down the table's surface. His mind was a jumble of thoughts from that day; Mikey's sadness and subsequent happiness; Leo winning the chess match- _how_ had he outmaneuvered him?- Raph's pleading underneath his bravado as he announced he was leaving the lair.

Leaning over the table, he dropped the sponge into the pail. At the same moment, there was a loud _thud,_ and for a second Donnie blinked perplexedly at the small object.

"Don?"

Donnie nearly fell over, bolting from his perch on the table and running around the corner. He spied Raph sitting in his computer chair, and the twisted look on his face stopped him in his tracks. Was he sick _again?_

Then he saw how Raph was clutching his left arm to his plastron, and his mind went into overdrive as he lunged forward to his brother.

Raphael shrunk from his invading touch, his narrowed eyes glazed with pain.

"What is it?" Donnie breathed, pulling the wheeled chair closer.

"Fell," Raph said through gritted teeth. "Think m'arm's broken."

"Move your other hand, please," Donnie said crisply, trying to pry it away, but Raphael shrank further into the chair.

"Can't," he gasped. "Can't move it."

"Can you wiggle your left fingers?" Donnie asked quietly as he pushing him across the floor.

Raphael shook his head, and Donnie frowned as he pulled him beside a large white machine.

"X-ray time, then," Donnie said gently. "Can you lie down?"

Raphael looked up at him, his amber eyes speaking volumes.

"Right. You're taking some painkillers." Donnie reached into a nearby drawer and pawed through several prescription bottles. He finally plucked one from the group and unscrewed it, tapping out two pills in his hand.

Raphael paused, then obediently opened his mouth.

Donatello froze, feeling his panic surging. Raphael never, but _never_ took any type of drug without a fight. His heart melted as he imagined what pain he must truly be in- and how bad this break must be.

He fought back his fear as he placed the medicine on Raph's tongue, indicating he should swallow them dry.

"It should be about twenty minutes to take effect," Donnie said evenly. "Until then, let's concentrate on getting this X-ray done, alright?"

Raphael nodded, his expression determined. It took two tries, but with Donnie's help he was finally laying back as the machine closed around him, his head poking out the top.

"Okay so far?" Donnie asked, watching his skin lighten as he paled.

"Yep," Raphael snapped, closing his eyes.

"This will be fast," Donnie promised. He worked silently, finally satisfied with the angle of the image on screen. At a quick glance he could see not only was there a break in Raph's forearm, but his wrist as well.

"Done," Donnie said softly, opening the machine and wrapping an arm around Raph's shoulders to help him sit up. "Let's get you off of this, then I'll need to set it." He gave Raph a pointed look as he wrestled him down to the chair. "It's going to hurt."

"No prob," Raph muttered, hissing in pain as he jostled his arm.

"The medicine should kick in soon," Donnie reminded him. "Wait here while I get the splint and plaster ready."

Raphael watched him work with glittering eyes. Donnie was upset, he could tell, and that worried him.

"How bad?" he finally asked.

"Pretty bad," Donnie said without turning. "What happened?"

"Ice," Raph mumbled. "Didn't know it had iced while I was in. Railing was slick. Landed on m'arm."

"You mean you didn't go romping about the streets?" Donnie teased, giving him a smile when Raph shook his head.

"Drank a beer to relax. Watched two movies."

"I see." Donnie's smile softened as he walked back to him. "Barring your arm, do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Donnie knelt by him, his eyes serious. "Raphie, I'm going to set the bone now."

"And gonna hurt," Raph said, his jaw tightening.

"Yes." Donnie racked his brain for something to distract him, smiling when an idea struck him. "I'm going to count to five. In German."

"German?" Raph glanced at him, startled. "Why?"

"Concentrate and keep up," Donnie replied. "Think you can?"

"You can speak _German?_" Raph asked incredulously, and Donnie felt a glow of pride. It was working.

"Maybe. Unlike you, I find other languages fascinating."

"It ain't that they _ain't_ interesting," Raph said defensively.

"German. Counting to five. Ready?" Donnie said, raising his head and arching an eyebrow.

Raphael gritted his teeth, nodding.

"Eins." Donnie gently placed his hands on his arm.

"Zwei." Raphael closed his eyes.

"Drei." Donnie softly stroked his hand.

"Vier." Donnie's grip tensed, lining up the motion in his mind's eye.

"Fünf." Raphael sniggered at the foreign word, then shouted a string of obscenities as pain shot through his arm and hooked into his neck and eyes.

"Done," Donnie said proudly. "You did well. Let's get this cast on."

"If ya say so," Raphael wheezed. "Holy fuck, I'll never forget how that felt."

"Hopefully it's the last time you'll experience it," Donnie said gently as he began molding the plaster. "Now, I want you to listen to me."

"I always do." His voice was nearly a whisper, and Donnie was mildly surprised to feel warmth spreading across his chest.

"You're going to be able to heal back to one hundred percent _if_ you follow my instructions to the letter," Donnie said, his tone sharper.

"'Kay."

"This cast must remain on for at least six weeks."

"_Six?_" Raph exploded, then cringed as the pain in his eyes redoubled.

"Yes. At least six- possibly longer; we'll see how your wrist heals. Once the cast is off, you're going to require several months of physical therapy to strengthen your muscles and encourage them to return to their correct positions."

Raphael groaned, his head flopping onto his chest.

"If you do this, you will have complete mobility again. Failure to do so will cause your left arm to always be weaker."

Raph's eyes flashed in determination. "I ain't gonna lie, Donnie. I'm gonna hate it. But I'll do it."

"With much grumbling and complaining?" Donnie teased.

"Well, yeah."

"I can handle that," Donne smiled.

"That's cause ya can give as much as ya take," Raph giggled.

Donnie glanced at him, pleased to see a flush had replaced the pale sickness of earlier. The meds were settling in, which meant his pain level must be decreasing. And Raph was about to go downhill, fast.

"Raphie, I need you to sit here for a few minutes while this sets," Donnie said slowly.

"Sure," Raph said amiably, eyeing his new cast curiously.

"Don't move that."

"Sure."

Donnie busied himself with cleaning up the small area, keeping a close watch on his brother. His eyes were glazing again and a dopey smile curled his lips. He swayed gently in the chair as he began to hum to himself.

"Always fix everythin'," Raph mumbled, and Donnie turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Y'always fix everythin'," Raph repeated, giving him a dreamy smile.

"I try my best," Donnie said evasively. "Do you want to lie down now?"

"No." Raph shook his head violently, then rocked dangerously in the chair as his vision swam.

"Why not?" Donnie gripped his good arm, pulling him to his feet with some difficulty.

"Hate it down here," Raph muttered. "Dark. Cold. Alone."

"I will stay here with you," Donnie said firmly.

Raphael's immediate look of adoration made Donnie flush. "Won't leave?" he asked thickly.

"I will sleep down here with you," Donnie reiterated, lowering him gently onto one of the infirmary cots. "See?" He pulled another one close to Raphael's and sat on it. "Now lie back. Easy."

Once Raphael was nestled under two layers of blankets, Donnie flopped beside him, propping his head up with a hand.

"Don' like drugs," Raphael muttered, gently turning his head to look at him.

"I know, Raphie."

"Makes me think things," Raph giggled.

"Such as?"

"How much I like you."

Donatello's breath caught in his chest. He leaned forward to stroke Raphael's forehead gently.

"I adore you, Raphie. You know that."

"Yeah." He sighed, his eyes closing. Seconds later, his easy breathing told Donnie he was asleep.

Donatello watched him for another hour, petting his head and whispering his last words over and over before finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I've been wanting to write the scenario that Raph breaks his arm and Donnie has to take care of him for ages now! So glad I could fit it into this story. :3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains turtlecest.*

Chapter Fourteen

Raphael opened one eye blearily, hearing hushed voices behind him. He thought about rolling over, but his constricted arm reminded him that less movement was better. Instead, he yawned as he focused his hearing.

"I see," Leo hissed. "If it had been me, you would've had a million and a half questions. If it had been Mike, you'd still be berating him about it. But not _your _Raphie, oh no."

"Leo, return to reality," Don retorted sharply. "We've already had this discussion. You need to drop this jealousy nonsense."

"It's not nonsense to me. And this is blatant favouritism."

Raphael frowned as the words sunk in, steadying his breathing to give the appearance he was still asleep.

"So what, Leo?" He heard Donnie sigh heavily. "I favour _each_ of you in different ways. What Raphael needs is care, not a lecture. _It was an accident._ It very well could be myself lying in that cot."

"I never would've let you go out alone," Leo replied hoarsely. "You know why we have rules against that. This is the very example of why that rule is in place."

"He would've slipped even if you'd been standing beside him," Donnie argued hotly.

"I would've caught him."

"Gods, Leo," Donnie snapped, then lowered his voice. "You really aren't going to let go of this, are you?"

"Not- Not until I am completely sure," Leo replied hesitantly.

"I _already told you_ there is nothing between us, nor will there ever be," Donnie said. "Isn't that enough?"

A few seconds of silence, then Donnie sighed again.

"What is it going to take?" Donnie asked.

Another silence, then Donnie actually laughed. "No, Leo, there's nothing going on between Raph and I. But if that's what it'll take to get you off my shell about this, I just might start something."

Raphael stopped breathing, his mind racing so fast it almost felt blank.

"You can be so cruel at times," Leo finally whispered.

"And so can you- to Mikey," Donnie replied quietly.

Raphael heard the lab door click shut, and he closed his eyes as he heard Donatello padding toward him.

"Raphie?"

Raphael groaned inwardly. Don's attention to detail was stupidly keen. "Yeah?"

Donnie came around and sat on the cot, staring glumly at him. "Did you hear Leo and I?"

"No?"

Donnie leaned closer to him, chuckling. "Nice try."

"I'm sorry," Raph said, burying his head further against his pillow. "I wasn't tryin' to listen. I just woke up."

"I'm not upset. _I'm_ sorry you had to hear it."

Raphael tilted his face so he could see his brother better. "Is Leo botherin' you?"

"A little," Donnie smiled. "Nothing I can't handle."

Raphael curled his good hand into a fist. "Don't like that," he said darkly.

"Don't let it bother you. He's simply confused. It'll sort itself out in the end, I'm sure."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "Wha' didja mean 'bout startin' somethin'?"

"It was an empty threat, nothing more." Donnie reached out to him, then paused, his hand in midair. Slowly he retracted it. "Does it bother you?"

Raphael's breathing became shallow, and he frowned to cover his embarrassment. "Define 'it'."

Donnie broke their gaze, his eyes downcast. "The idea of something more between you and I. Again, I'm sorry, Raphie- I suppose Leo has been influencing me more than I thought these last few days. He's putting a spin on everything we do, and it's hard to not misinterpret gestures or the turn of a phrase." His eyes snapped back to Raph's, glowing with determination. "Let me assure you, I am _not_ going to force something into existence that isn't there."

"I ain't neither," Raph replied, struggling to not avert his gaze. "This is all a lil' weird to me still."

"Me too."

Raphael chuckled, relieved. He pointed at Donnie, who raised his eyebrows. "Ya just keep _laughin'_ at it. Glad to know I ain't the only one who thinks it's strange!"

Donnie's eyes twinkled. "I can't help but find it amusing. Particularly watching Leo acknowledging his emotions for once. It's delicious."

"Damn, Don," Raphael laughed. "Ya _can_ be cruel, can't ya?"

Donnie's smile faded. "I suppose. But we're all capable of that."

"True."

"So how's my patient today?" Donnie asked, running his fingers along the cast as he eyed it intently.

"Thirsty," Raphael admitted. "But all in one piece thanks to you."

"Still woozy?" Donnie asked as he tilted to one side, grabbing a glass of water and handing it to Raph. Raphael was pleased to note it had a straw in it so he didn't have to sit up very far to drink.

"A bit." Raph frowned as he sipped the water.

"It's just the meds. They were pretty strong, but you seemed in a lot of pain."

"I was." Raphael shivered in remembrance.

"That will pass once you're up and moving about. I'd like for you to not take any over the counter painkillers if you can take the aching. But don't be a hero." Donnie's eyes bored into Raph's. "If you need something for a day or two, that's perfectly fine."

"I'm good," Raph muttered, then shrunk from his glare. "But I'll let you know. Promise."

"Alright. I'm going to change your diet as well for the next six weeks. You need high calcium foodstuffs."

Raphael wrinkled his nose, causing Donnie to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll eat it with you so you won't feel singled out," Donnie said merrily. "Absolutely no sodas until the cast comes off, though."

"'Kay." Raphael gave him a serious look. "Ya sure it's not so bad that I can't- can't-,"

"If you do as I say, you will be back to beating up Mikey in no time," Donnie assured him. "You will regain full mobility of your wrist and arm."

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief and Donnie patted his shoulder fondly.

"Don?"

"Hm?"

"D'you, uh, want there to be somethin'?" Raphael nearly whispered.

Donnie sighed before replying. "Raphie, there are many levels and layers of affection. Leo is trying to make this situation black and white so he can understand it easier, but it's just not that simple."

Raphael blinked at him, then gave him a sly smile. "Ya didn't answer my question."

"I don't have an answer for you, I'm afraid," Donnie said honestly, smiling back.

"Ya don't _care?_" Raph said irritably.

"I…" Donnie looked away, frowning. "I want to focus on your recovery and keeping Leo at arm's length for now. After that… We'll see what happens."

"Geez, vague enough?" Raph taunted, hoping his rapidly beating heart wouldn't betray his impatience.

"You aren't going to let go of this either, are you?" Donnie teased back. "Fine. Here." He put a hand on Raph's face, the pads of his fingers applying gentle pressure.

"What are ya _mmph-,_"

Donnie softly covered Raph's mouth with his own in a chaste kiss, his hand stroking his face as he pressed and rubbed his lips against Raph's. Raphael stared at his closed eyes but didn't pull away. By the time Donnie leaned back, Raph felt like his bones had melted to jelly.

"Oh yes," Donnie said, a devious smile creeping across his face. "We should explore that at a later date."

Raphael just nodded breathlessly, his face burning.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
MOAR KISSIES! *melts*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Fifteen

Mikey silently slipped away from the lab door, covering his mouth so he wouldn't break into giggles. He kept that stance as he fled to the couch, flopping on it loudly as he finally began to laugh.

Leo looked up from his book on the other end of the couch, silently prompting his brother to explain, but Mikey held up a hand as he released the last of his chuckles.

"I think Donnie's taking _really_ good care of Raph," he sniggered, then paused as Leo's back stiffened.

"You've been eavesdropping again?"

"Well not quite… I just peeked in 'cause I wanted to see how Raph's doing but they were _busy,_" he smirked.

To Mikey's surprise, Leo dropped his gaze to the novel in his lap and didn't reply.

"C'mon, don't you wanna know?" Mikey teased.

"I already do," Leo said quietly, his brow furrowed.

"What?" Mikey's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

Leo remained silent, though Mikey could tell he wasn't reading.

Mikey sighed, crawling over to plaster himself to Leo's side, leaning against him heavily. "What's got you so angry recently?"

Leo shook his head gently.

"You can tell me," Mikey said, probing curiously at the book. "It might help you feel better."

Leo sighed, glancing down at the top of Mikey's head. Mikey not have the reassuring presence Don could blanket a room with, but his eagerness to comfort was a welcoming distraction from his disturbing thoughts.

He briefly considered telling Mikey of his confusing feelings, but immediately decided against it. Donnie had been correct; he _had_ been cruel in ignoring Mikey once he had begun hoping he could have the same with Donnie.

"Just sit with me?" Leo suggested, shifting his book to one hand so he could wrap his arm around Mikey's shoulders, drawing him closer.

"Oh, what a chore," Mikey teased, snuggling against his chest. "Wanna watch anything on TV?"

"Not particularly; watch what you like."

"Nah, I'm good." Mike rubbed his face gently against Leo's plastron, sighing happily.

Leo put a hand on his forehead. "Michaelangelo, not wanting to watch TV? Do you have a fever?"

"I told you if I watch too much I get bored," Mikey chuckled. "Do you want me bored? Do you?"

"Oh hell no," Leo muttered, smiling in spite of himself. He flicked his wrist to flatten the pages of his book, trying to return to it, but his concentration was focused solely on the body pressed against his.

"Leo, can I tell you something?"

Something in his tone made Leo glance over, surprised to see Mikey looking up at him earnestly.

"Of course, Mikey. You can tell me anything." Leo gave him a playful nudge. "Unlike you, I can keep secrets."

"Oh, I can keep a secret," Mikey said slyly. "I… In fact, I want to tell you one of mine."

Leo's smile faded slightly. "I'd be honoured to listen."

Mikey giggled, poking his chest with a finger. "You're so _funny_ when you're trying to be all formal and serious! Which is, like, most of the time."

"I'm glad I amuse you," Leo chuckled, relaxing. "What's this big secret of yours?"

"Actually…" Mikey shifted so he could see him easier. "I wanna tell you two."

"Indeed? Please, do tell." He watched Mikey's eyes cloud with anxiety as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"_Imgayand Ivehadacrushonyou sinceweweresix__,_" Mikey said in a rush, his impossibly wide eyes searching Leo's for any sign of rejection.

Leo frowned, trying to pick apart individual words and gave up after a few seconds. "Slower, Mikey."

Mikey sighed and held up his hand, ticking off one finger. "Point one, I'm gay-,"

"_Wait._" Leo shook his head, his grip tightening on Mikey's shoulder. "What- Why do you say that?"

Mikey ducked his head, his voice wavering. "'Cause… I look at men the way you guys look at women. Have for years."

Leo gaped at him until he realized it was making Mikey even more uncomfortable. His mind rapidly caught up, and he frowned.

"Mikey, th- there's nothing wrong with that," Leo said awkwardly.

Mikey snorted. "_Sure_. You sound _so_ convinced."

"I _am._" Leo's frown deepened. "Mikey, it's just- just who you are. You shouldn't hide that."

Mikey tilted his head, still looking worried. "And that doesn't bother you? At all?"

"I'm a little startled, but you're still Mikey," Leo said, giving him a reassuring smile. "No matter what, you'll always be Mikey. And I would never hold a preference of yours in disgust."

Mikey melded to his side, the searching look returning to his eyes. "Even- Even if my preference is you?"

Leo blinked owlishly at him. "I- I'm sorry, come again?"

"Point two," Mikey held up an unsteady hand, "I've been crushing on y- you since we were s- six."

Leo sat very still, quickly analyzing the fact and fitting it into place.

Mikey nervously fidgeted with Leo's belt. "B- But Leo, I never meant to tell you, the first kiss was, like, totally never planned cause I was never gonna do anything like that with you, cause you're so _traditional_ and uptight and _wonderful,_ and you never indicated anything while we were growing up so I wasn't going to ever tell you and-,"

"Mike-,"

"I wasn't trying to make you think anything or try to be manipulative, I just wanted to see what it was like but you're so _addictive _just like I thought you would be-,"

"Mike, _shhh._" Leo pressed Mikey's trembling head to his chest, trying to slow his own breathing.

"I know deep down this is selfish and immature but…" Mikey strained against Leo's hold to look up at him. "I- I'll take you any way I can get you. Even if it's never more than this. I- I mean I _want _more but-,"

"Mike," Leo breathed, leaning forward to rest his chin on top of his head, "This is a bit much for me to absorb all at once. _Hush._"

"Okay," Mikey said meekly, burying his face against Leo's plastron. He couldn't keep from shivering nervously, and Leo pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them both.

"Mike?" Leo finally asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Mikey looked up at him with shining eyes.

"I don't know where I stand with you on this," Leo said delicately. "I've never given this part of my life much thought, beyond the fact that I'd never experience it. I- I've done some thinking since we started- started _this,_ and it's only left me more confused."

"'Bout what?"

Leo took a deep breath. "I don't know how else to say this, Mikey. Since we've opened this avenue of thought, I- I've felt attracted to you and…"

"_And?_" Mikey prompted merrily.

"…Donnie. You and Donnie. I am at a complete loss."

Mikey's eyes narrowed. "You- You want _Donnie?_"

"I'm not sure," Leo replied quietly. He watched in alarm as Michaelangelo tensed, his hands balling into fists as his face twisted with anger.

"Fuck no," Mikey spat, and Leo scowled at the curse. "Donnie gets _everything_. He _always _gets everything. Fuck if he's getting you too!"

"_Michaelangelo,_" Leo admonished sharply. "Donnie's already told me there can be nothing between he and I. Calm yourself. I simply wanted to be honest with you."

"What does _he_ have that I don't?" Mikey growled. "I'm _just_ as smart as he is. I'm _faster._ I'm_ stronger_. And- And _I've loved you for years!_" He threw the blanket off himself and rocketed off the couch, storming toward the lab.

"M- Mike! Come back here, _now,_" Leo commanded, but Mikey just turned and gave him an arrogant glare.

"He's _not_ getting you too," he repeated angrily, then shoved the lab door open and disappeared inside.

Leo slapped a hand to his face, sighing.

"I've opened Pandora's Box," he muttered to himself.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Gasp, another only-Leo-and-Mikey chapter. D:  
Too much RaphxDon fluff, I guess they needed their share of the limelight now!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Sixteen

Raphael and Donatello were doing their best to not look at each other when Mikey burst into the lab, muttering under his breath. They glanced at him, startled, as Mikey walked up to Donnie and shoved him backwards roughly. Donatello stumbled for a second before gripping the edge of a nearby table, glancing at their youngest brother in surprise.

"Mike, what the _fuck?_" Raph snapped, laboriously rising from the infirmary cot.

"_Do you want Leo?_" Mikey roared, grabbing Donnie's shoulder in a painful hold and shaking him violently. "Do you? 'Cause _you can't have him!_"

Raphael stopped in his tracks, blinking.

Donatello doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed, and Mikey paused, giving him a puzzled look.

"Mikey," Donnie gasped, falling back against the table, "You- You're more than- _ha ha!-_ welcome to him!" He fell into another fit of laughter, and Raphael began to chuckle as well.

Anger flared in Mikey's eyes again. "It's not a fucking game!"

"Indeed not," Donnie agreed, straightening and wiping his eyes.

Mikey glanced at Raphael as he pointed at their brother. "Is he going crazy?"

"Not about this," Raphael said, grinning. "Ya shoulda heard him and Leo arguin'. Don's not interested in the least. All yers, lil' bro, and more power to ya."

Mikey breathed through his mouth, his haze of jealous fury subsiding.

"Mikey, really," Donnie said, leaning on his shoulder for support, "Leo's got his head in the clouds but he'll get things sorted out soon. And I do not have designs on him _whatsoever._" He patted Mikey's shell affectionately.

"Okay…" Mikey took a deep breath, rubbing the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Donnie. I just- I just got really, really mad."

"What did Leo say?" Raph frowned.

Mikey's eyes grew wide with uncertainty. "He said he was confused and thought he wanted me _and _Donnie."

"Wow," Raphael snorted. "Talk about a fuckin' ego."

"Well, too bad," Donnie smirked. "Leo drives me _up the wall._ He's just turning to me because that's what he does- he always comes to me when he needs answers. As he's this confused, he is naturally focusing on me. It's not a true infatuation, Mikey. He'll get over it and see how much he cares for you."

"You think so?" Mikey said miserably.

"I certainly hope so," Donnie said in a softer tone. "Because otherwise he's missing out on the event of his life."

Mikey felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he grabbed Donnie in a tight hug. "Wow. Th- Thank you, Donnie," he sniffled.

Raph and Donnie exchanged amused smiles over Mikey's head.

"Now, stop ignoring Raph and ask him how he's doing," Donnie reprimanded lightly, giving Mikey a gentle push.

"Gosh, I know. Raphie, are you okay?" Mikey asked in a timid voice, reaching out to touch the cast and sling.

Raphael backed away from him. "Don't call me that."

"But Donnie does!" Mikey said, exasperated, then his mouth curled into a sly smile. "Or is it okay 'cause it's _Donnie?_"

"Mikey," Donnie said, drawing him to the side, "You need to cool it with the teasing for the next six weeks. I dread you goading him into a tussle and hurting his arm. Just… try to be supportive, alright?"

"But I live for teasing Raph_ie_," Mikey giggled.

"Mikey," Donnie said, a note of warning in his voice, and Mikey sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll do my best to be good."

"Expend your energy on Leo," Raph sniggered.

"Hey!" Mikey pouted. "If I can't tease him, he can't tease me back!"

"Agreed. Raph," Donnie said, glaring at him.

Raphael just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So, um, Donnie?" Mikey said, sounding anxious again.

"Yes?"

"I… I sorta told Leo everything," Mikey nearly whispered. "And then he told me he was confused and all that. Is that bad?"

"Everything?" Donnie tilted his head.

"Yeah…" Mikey rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Like about having a crush on him since we were six."

"Oh, Mike," Raph sighed, resting on a stool nearby.

"I couldn't help it! Well, I guess I _could've_. I mean, he looked so upset and lost and I thought- I thought maybe it would cheer him up."

"Mikey, I want you to understand something," Donnie said, gripping his shoulder to gain his full attention. "None of us have ever tested these waters. I do not have all the answers. I will give you advice and opinions, but most of the time I am simply not going to know. This is _your_ relationship."

"Okay," Mikey said gloomily.

Donnie studied him for a moment, then brightened as he smiled. "Would you like Leo all to yourself for a few days?"

"What do you mean?"

"Raph?" Donnie turned to him. "Feel like a roadtrip?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer the questions!" Donnie huffed irritably.

"Yeah!" they both chorused.

"Mike, you tell Leo we're gonna be gone for a few days- beware the fire breathing that's sure to follow. I'll call once we get there. Raph, tell me what you want packed."

Mikey grinned and tore out of the lab, leaving his brothers chuckling after him.

"Where are we goin'?" Raph asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Donnie smiled. "And a treat for being out of commission for a few months. Is there anything you want to take in particular?"

"N- Not really," Raph said, puzzled.

"Well, that's easy enough then." Donnie pulled a duffel bag from a storage closet and threw a few odds and ends inside.

"C'mon," Raph wheedled. "Tell me."

"You, sir, are going to remain quiet and not think about possibilities or you'll figure it out," Donnie said curtly. "So blank your mind. It shouldn't be _too_ hard for you."

"Oh, you _asshole!_"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Short chapter, sorry. :/  
A RaphxDon SAINW oneshot is knocking around in my head, so it may get published before another chapter in this story does. I'm sorry, I'll try to update tomorrow asap!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Seventeen

Leo hadn't taken to the idea of a roadtrip very well. Fortunately, as Mikey had had absolutely nothing to do with the decision, Leo couldn't vent his frustrations on him. Mikey hadn't told him that he had actually been encouraging of the idea- that little fact wasn't necessary for Leo to know.

Mikey glanced around furtively, then shot across the living room. He had a bag of sweets he wanted to give Donnie before they left in case they got the munchies. He grinned as he neared the garage-

_Shink._

Mikey's head jerked back as the throwing knife pinned one of his bandana tails to the wall. His eyes widened as he watched Leo stalk toward him. A very angry Leo. Damn, but Leo was sexy when he was steamed. It was the only reason Mikey could sit through Leo's lectures without either totally falling apart or asleep.

"And where are you going?" Leo asked in a low, silky voice. The anger vibrated through his words, and Mikey shivered slightly. He had to remind himself that Leo wasn't, _couldn't_ be angry at him before he could speak.

"Um- Um, I was gonna give them a snack, that's all," Mikey replied guiltily, reaching behind him for the knife, but Leo moved up against him, his eyes telling him to remain still.

"Well, I don't think you should be rewarding them for such a rash decision," Leo said calmly.

"I was just trying to be nice," Mikey huffed. His hand wandered toward the knife again, but Leo caught his wrist. "Okay, I won't give it to them."

Leo nodded, his gaze suddenly approving, and Mikey gladly handed the bag over. Anything to see that appreciation shining in his eyes.

"Mikey, I want to ask you something."

"Sure! Anything." Mikey finally plucked the knife from the wall, turning to his brother once he was freed.

Leo lowered his head slightly, his expression deadly serious. "I want an honest answer."

"Sure," Mikey repeated even as he wondered if he'd need to have a lie handy for this or not.

Leo took a deep breath to steady himself. "What do you want from me, Mikey?"

Mikey shifted his weight, slightly uneasy at the direct question. His worry lightened when he realized Leo wasn't going to lecture him about his earlier admissions. That meant this question took priority over any concerns Leo might have, which was good. But the question itself was puzzling.

"Just- Just what I said, Leo," Mikey said shyly. "Anything I can get, I'm happy." His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his mind raced with what Leo would say, and Leo-

Leo turned and walked away.

Mikey watched him for a few seconds, speechless. Then anger replaced the surprise and he sprinted to catch up with him.

"What?" Mikey snapped. "You- You have nothing to say?"

"Not right now," Leo said quietly.

Mikey's hands balled into fists, his muscles taut with tension. "You're fucking _heartless_."

Leo halted, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him. "When you can answer my question honestly, I will answer in turn."

"_I did!_" Mikey yelled in his face, waving his arms. "What _else_ do you want? I _worship_ you, Leo. I- I'm happy for _anything_ from you. Gods, you're such a _bastard s_ometimes!"

Leo's hand tightened reassuringly before dropping to his side. "Mikey, when you can tell me exactly what you want, then we'll talk. Until then, we should get started on our chores. We will have to double up on them with the others gone."

Mikey gaped at him as Leo walked off again; the clean, precise lines of his posture both infuriating and sexy as _hell_.

* * *

Raphael clung to Donnie with his good arm like his life depended on it. Considering the reckless behavior of the driver, it probably did.

"Slow down!" Raph yelled over the whistling wind, but Donnie just shook his head. His laughter swirled around Raphael, both reassuring and annoying.

"Me? Slow down?" Donnie taunted over his shoulder as they leaned into a curve. "You _never_ obey speed limits!"

"Yeah but- but that's when _I'm_ drivin' the Cycle!" Raph shouted.

"I've driven it plenty of times."

Raphael's head snapped forward, scowling. "What?" he yelled angrily.

Donatello laughed again. "I take it for regular maintenance runs every week when you're asleep."

"Ya bastard!" He shivered, resting his head against Donnie' shell.

"Feeling the cold again?" Donnie called, and Raph nodded miserably. He eased on the gas, slowly coasting to a stop on the side of the winding country road. He pushed down the kickstand with a foot, then slid off the Shell Cycle.

"C'mon, just a short walk to stretch our legs," Donnie said, thrusting his hands in his jacket pockets. Raphael grumbled but slipped down to the ground beside him.

"I'm fine, jus' a bit chilled," Raphael argued.

"Good, then a stretch won't bother you," Donnie smiled.

Raphael carefully searched his eyes for the slightest hint of pity but found none. Satisfied, he walked beside his brother, kicking absently at the clumps of grass.

"So we're goin' to the farmhouse?" Raphael asked curiously.

"Yes."

Raphael gave him a wide smile.

"But that's not really your surprise."

"No?" Raphael bent to pick up a large gray stone, chucking it toward the treeline in the distance.

"You'll see later," Donnie promised. He reached over to fuss with Raphael's bomber jacket, pulling it tighter around his chest to ward off the early Spring cold snap. Raphael batted his hands away irritably.

"Ready for the last leg of the journey?"

"Yep."

Moments later they were racing along the black ribbon of pavement again. It wasn't long before Raphael complained about their speed, and this time Donnie cut back on the throttle obediently.

"Doing okay?" Donnie asked.

"Stop naggin'," Raphael grumped. He was chilled to the bone, and the vibration of the motorcycle beneath him was making his broken arm ache like a bitch, but he wasn't about to tell Donnie that. Because he was hugging the warmth that was Donnie to his chest, and he didn't even have to have an excuse to do so. He rested his chin contentedly on Donnie's shoulder.

"I so need a picture of this," Donnie shouted.

"Why?"

"Just think… _I'm_ driving _your_ motorcycle- which is half mine, anyway- and you're riding bitch!"

"Fuck you, Don!"

"No, but thank you."

Raphael buried his head against Donnie's shoulder, laughing the rest of the trip.

April's farmhouse was exactly how they remembered it- a beaten, worn building that was still somehow welcoming. It was dark and cold inside, and they set about lighting the fireplaces for quick warmth. Donatello dug a few moth-eaten blankets out of a trunk upstairs as Raphael cleared the dust from a few pieces of furniture. After a few hours of hard work, the house was livable.

"I do have a treat for us," Donnie said, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he held up a tin.

"Uh… tea biscuits?"

"_Leo's_ tea biscuits." Donnie hooked his arm through Raph's good one. "Let's go feed the ducks."

Raphael began sniggering as the implication hit him. "Ya _stole_ Leo's biscuits? Goddamn, Don. I think I'm a bad influence on ya."

"Probably," Donnie replied cheerfully. "This will be fun for you and cathartic for me. A good idea all around."

They sat by the lake until nightfall, occasionally talking as a thought would strike them, then falling into a comfortable silence. Donnie had had the foresight to bring several blankets with them, and as the twilight chilled around them they sat closer together, wrapped in a cocoon of shared warmth. Finally the sun completely disappeared, and Donnie pulled Raph down to the ground to lay beside him.

"The stars," Raphael whispered in awe.

"That's your surprise," Donnie whispered back.

"Somethin' for both of us," Raph said happily.

They stared at the sea of lights hanging above them, their eyes drinking in the unfamiliar sight.

"I bet ya know every constellation we can see," Raphael challenged teasingly.

Donatello tilted his head gently, smiling at him. "Actually, I do."

Raphael pulled the blanket tighter, curling closer to his brother. "Show me."

Donnie turned his head further until their cheeks were touching. He snaked a hand out from under the covers and pointed; his low voice floating on the gentle breeze.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
So, the SAINW oneshot picked away at my sanity until I wrote and published it. Now I shall resume this story, I promise. ^^  
I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter, I'm awfully tired right now and need to sleeeeep, but I'd just like to reiterate my insane desire for RaphxDon fluff! :3  
And wtf is Leo up to? D:


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains turtlecest.*

Chapter Eighteen

The phone rang, and Raphael instinctively reached out to shut off an alarm clock, waking up further once his hand batted at thin air.

"Phone," Donnie muttered against his chest, his eyes still closed.

"Three guesses who it is," Raphael mumbled, shoving Donnie away and trudging across the room.

"Could be April?" Donnie suggested sleepily, giving him a wry smile.

Raphael snorted, then raised the screaming receiver to his ear. "What?" he snarled.

"Good morning, Raph."

Raphael's shoulders slumped, and Donnie buried his face into his pillow to hide his chuckles.

"Yeah, hi, what d'you want?"

"How are you? You didn't call last night." Leo's voice was even, calm. That fact rated pretty high on the 'how pissed is Leo' meter.

"Don texted ya," Raph said irritably. "Not our fault if ya didn't look. We're fine, house is fine; see ya in a few days."

"Speaking of Donnie, may I talk to him, please?"

"No," Raph said flatly.

Only a brief second of hesitation, but it made Raphael grin evilly. "Raph, I need to speak to him."

"He's busy," he said, desperately trying to keep from laughing when Donnie peeked from under the covers, his own dark eyes dancing with merriment.

"I'll wait."

"He can't talk, but I'll take a message." Raph put his hand over the receiver as they shared a snigger.

"Why not?"

Raphael's mirth faded at Leo's quiet insistence. He shifted the phone to quickly put a finger to his lips, indicating Donnie should remain quiet. "Well, Leo, he can't talk righ' now cause he's _busy._ Busy _suckin' my dick._ That good enough for ya?"

Donatello flew under the covers, shaking with muffled laughter.

There was a much longer silence before Leo replied. "You are so utterly crass at times. It boggles my mind."

_Click._

Raphael threw the phone back in its cradle, rejoining his cackling brother under the warm blankets.

"Oh, I regret I couldn't see his face," Donatello gasped.

"Me too!"

Donatello put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. "That- That wasn't very nice, you know."

"So? Asshat never takes _no_ for an answer. _That _was an answer he had to…" Raphael paused for effect, his eyes nearly sparking with humour. "He had to _swallow._"

Donatello groaned, rolling his eyes. "Gods, Raphie. That was wonderfully terrible. I mean, that was on _Mikey's_ level of terrifically bad."

"Thanks," Raphael grinned. He wrapped his arm around Donnie's shoulders, pulling him back to splay across his chest. The warm weight felt so comforting. Just moments later Donnie's easy breathing told him he'd already fallen back asleep.

Raphael idly traced the dips and edges of his brother's shell with a finger, a smile curling his lips. He was beginning to realize he didn't have to fabricate a reason to touch Don- because he apparently liked it as much as he did.

* * *

Mikey groaned as he rolled out of bed. He hadn't slept well, and he was already feeling fairly cranky. Yesterday alone with Leo had been _nothing_ like it _should've_ been.

Chores. Practice. Awkward half-formed conversations. More chores. Boring TV shows. Nightly patrol. Uncomfortable dinner.

Mikey shook his head, growling irritably. And Leo had asked him that question _three more times_, silently walking away when Mikey would repeat his answer. If he started that shit up again today, Mikey wasn't sure he'd be able to stop from bodily throwing himself at Leo in sheer frustration.

The only saving grace was that Leo hadn't refused any advances or teasing Mikey threw his way. He'd even snuck a blessed kiss in that afternoon, just before their patrol. He'd been dizzy with relief the rest of the night until Leo asked the damn question once more before turning in.

Steeling his nerves, Mikey strode confidently from his warm, dark room, hoping he was prepared for whatever stupid mind games Leo had in store for them today.

"Hey, Mikey," Leo greeted warmly, waving from the kitchen. The smell of eggs and toast assaulted his senses, and Mikey breathed in deeply as his stomach rumbled in response.

Mikey walked up behind him, leaning against his shell suggestively. "Gotta love a man who can cook!"

Leo actually chuckled, and Mikey couldn't resist smiling. Maybe this morning would be better. Maybe today Mikey could smother Leo in the kisses he was so desperate to give and get. Maybe Leo wouldn't-

"Mikey?"

-ask the question.

Michaelangelo gritted his teeth as he squeezed Leo's shoulders. "Not again, Leo. Seriously."

"Yes, again," Leo replied calmly.

"No, Leo," Mikey argued, punching one of his arms for emphasis. "This is stupid. This is torture."

"Agreed."

"Then don't!" Mikey rolled his eyes.

Leo moved the pan off the burner, then pivoted in Mikey's grip to face him. He wrapped his arms around Mikey, then took a deep breath. "Mikey…"

Even through his anger, Mikey shivered as he heard the silky smooth voice flow over him.

"What do you want from me?"

"_Fine!_" Mikey snapped, his hands tightening on Leo's shoulders painfully. "You want the truth? I want _you,_ Leo. I want your hands all over me. I want you under me. I want your dick in my hand and mine in your ass and I want you to be _mine._ I want to see you smile because of _us._ I want your mind, your heart…" Mikey's embarrassment finally caught up to him, but he forced the last words past his lips. "…your _soul._"

Mike stood still, heat rolling from his body, waiting for Leo's face to shutter, for him to walk away and ignore him. He gasped as Leo's mouth curled in a wide, inviting smile as he pulled him closer.

"Thank you, Mike," Leo whispered as he hugged him tightly to his shoulder. "That's what I needed to hear. Now, listen to me."

Mikey leaned back from the embrace, blinking rapidly, speechless.

"You should have what you want," Leo continued, and that beautiful smile was lighting his entire face. "You should have what you _need._ Never, ever settle for less than what you deserve, like you were prepared to do."

"I- I-," Mikey stuttered, then shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Take what you want. Don't be content with breadcrumbs I throw your way."

"Y- You mean that?"

"I wouldn't've said it if I didn't. Just… I'm a bit hesitant still. Be patient with me. But I'm more than happy to- to make out with you."

"All day?" Mikey asked breathlessly.

"Maybe not _all_ day," Leo chuckled.

Seconds later Mikey pushed against the floor with his feet, pressing himself against Leo as he gave him a bruising kiss. He moaned softly when he felt Leo immediately return it, their hands grasping and touching each other.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I'm drowning in fluff.  
I'm sorry- I WILL reply to comments next chapter. I promise. I promise. Shout out to mah Saya, though! Love ya grrrrl! And your _awesome_ reviews! lol!

Oh, and it's that time again, folks. Smutty chapters are incoming, and I'm wanting to warn you up front. I won't necessarily be taking a poll this time, as I have a feeling it'll be another overwhelming majority to include them in the story. But! Like before, I will be naming the chapter specifically so you can skip or skim it if you like. ^^  
Just a lil' warning... and tease~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Nineteen

"Raphie, you're supposed to _catch_ the fish, not keep indiscriminately feeding them."

"I _got_ one this time," Raphael snarled, pulling back on his pole.

Donatello watched as his line snagged, then went slack.

"Fuckfuck_fuck_."

"Maybe you're not threading the bait correctly?"

Raphael sighed, shrugging. "Guess if I was stuck on an island, I'd starve."

"If you were stuck on an island… You'd just swim away." Donnie sniggered. "At least, I hope you would."

"Whateva," Raphael snapped. "Point is, I suck at this."

"That's okay," Donnie said evenly. "I'll catch, you cook. And I'll help you clean them, too. Easier with four hands to clean fish." He glanced at Raph, smiling wryly. "Well, three in our case."

"Sure." He leaned back against the earth, plucking a thick weed and putting it between his teeth. He chewed absently on the end as he watched Donatello snag and reel in another bass. He put the flopping addition into the large metal pail at their feet before methodically threading another wriggling minnow on his hook. He slowly reared back and cast it into the slightly muddy patch before them.

"S'no wonder Leo's got the hots for ya," Raphael said abruptly.

Donnie glanced at him, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Ya do everythin' _just so,_" Raphael mused. "Precise. Calculated. Premeditated."

"I…" Donnie shook his head, returning his gaze to the lake. "I just like to do things correctly."

"Yeah, which is a bit on the uptight scale, and Leo'd be all over that."

"…I guess." Donnie sighed, tugging gently on his fishing pole.

Raphael lowered his voice further. "Don, I know what I heard in the lab, but… _Is_ there anythin' there on yer end?"

Donnie gave him a brief, sad glance. "No. I almost wish there was; I- I want to help him. But Mikey's better suited for that, anyway."

Raph nodded.

"What's with the dopey grin?"

"Huh?" Raphael hurriedly scowled at him, but Donne just chuckled, patting his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Donnie finally declared they had enough fish to make a reasonable meal, and they packed up their equipment and headed up the hill with their prize.

Raphael found cleaning the fish was actually interesting. He couldn't scrape the scales off, as that required two hands, so he gutted the fish once Donnie was finished with them. Pulling the entrails out and slapping them wetly in a bucket was both disgusting and _fun_. They shared several fish and scale related puns as they worked, laughing easily and often.

Donatello ended up convincing Raph to let him help with some of the cooking as well, so they huddled together in front of the stove, each tending to different pans.

"This is so frustratin'," Raphael growled, moodily poking the fish fillet with his spatula.

"What is?"

Raphael tilted his head toward his cast. "This is gonna get on my nerves really fast."

"I know, Raphie," Donnie replied quietly. "I'm very sorry."

"So much shit I can't do," he continued. "So much shit requires two hands that I never thought 'bout."

"That's why you have me," Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, but wha' about when we get home? Ya got a never-endin' job there. And I can't really help."

"I got along fine for years handling it myself," Donnie said diplomatically.

"Well, I don't want ya to do that anymore," Raphael huffed.

"I won't." He nudged Raphael gently with his shoulder. "I'll never be alone. And that's more important that physical assistance, let me assure you."

Raphael ducked his head, mumbling something about 'sappy asshole'.

"And, speaking of your cast…"

Raph tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll help you bathe when we're done eating."

"Uh…"

"No showers here, Raphie," Donnie said, a mischievous smile curving his mouth. "I have to make sure you don't get your cast wet."

"I can manage," Raphael muttered.

"How will you adequately wash your left side?"

"I said I'll manage."

"Raph," Donnie said, a note of warning in his voice. "I told you you'd have to follow my orders while you heal."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

Donnie smiled as he stirred the rice. That was as good as a 'yes'.

* * *

Leonardo rubbed his neck tenderly as he sat heavily on the couch. It was a miracle that Mikey had actually obeyed Leo's command that _only_ fighting take place in the dojo; but once morning practice was over, Mikey had been attacking him in an entirely different manner.

Finally Mikey had wandered off to find a snack, and Leo was enjoying a short reprieve. Apparently he was making up for years of bottled frustration in a single day. Leo chuckled to himself at the idea.

His other hand twined with the one on his neck, massaging a fresh kink from their last bout. Mikey hadn't let him go more than two steps from the dojo door before he pinned him to the floor, and Leo's head had been at an uncomfortable angle most of the time. He hadn't had the heart to mention it, though. He was finding himself more and more susceptible to the shining adoration in Mikey's bright blue eyes, which was beginning to alarm him even as he surrendered to it.

Mikey came around the corner, his face splitting into a grin like a stalking tiger when he spotted Leo on the couch.

"I've got an idea," he purred, and Leo slumped further into the cushions, both eager and exhausted.

"Here," Mikey said, dropping a box of cookies into Leo's hands as he moved to stand behind him.

"No thank you, but do you want one?" Leo held the box aloft, shaking it gently.

"Sure, in a sec."

Leo gasped, then sighed appreciatively as Mikey's warm hands fell on his neck, applying gentle pressure as he massaged the corded muscles.

"You okay?" Mikey asked, a slight note of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I just strained my neck," Leo replied dreamily. "That feels _so _good."

"Aww, Leo," Mikey frowned. "Is it 'cause of me?"

Leo quickly weighed telling the truth versus a lie, then mentally chided himself for even considering such a thing. "Because of _us,_ yes. I was simply too engrossed in the moment to realize it."

Mikey was grateful Leo couldn't see him as he felt heat burning on his face. "Say something next time, 'kay?"

"If I notice, I will," Leo replied honestly.

"Cookie," Mikey prompted, and Leo laughed softly as he slid a finger under the top of the box. He reached in blindly, pulling out the first one he found.

_It moved._

Mikey shrieked, falling backwards against Donnie's workstation as Leo shot off the couch, his feet sliding on the concrete in his haste.

"What the hell?" Mikey yelled, pointing shakily at the wobbling treat.

"I don't know," Leo panted, raising his head to peer over the arm of the couch.

Small metallic legs had extended from under the cookie and it was slowly and clumsily picking its way along the cushion where it had fallen.

Leo stared at it dumbly for a few more seconds, then rolled backwards onto his shell, shaking with laughter. Mikey slid to the floor next to him, giggling against his arm.

"Just like the movie!" Mikey gasped before falling into another bout of laughter. "Donnie is awesome!"

"I know," Leo chuckled, pulling Mikey up to a sitting position so they could watch it crawl toward them. Once it got close enough, Mikey gingerly picked it up, giggling as its legs waved in the air feebly.

"Let me see," Leo said eagerly, and Mikey handed it over. Leo set it on the floor, motioning for Mikey to be quiet, then tapped his left hand on the floor.

They watched in amazement as it pivoted and slowly clattered toward the sound. Leo smacked his right hand on the floor, and it twirled again in confusion.

"Sound sensitive," Mikey said in awe. "_Dude._ Like, _SO_ kickass!" He snatched it again, and Leo watched with some trepidation as Mikey's grin turned evil. "I've got plans for this."

"No, Mikey," Leo shook his head. "You're not springing that on Raph."

"But-," Mikey pleaded.

"No," Leo repeated. "It's not kind to prey on genuine fears."

"Aww c'mon," Mikey wheedled, then pouting when Leo gave him a glare. He slumped against Leo, pawing absently at the tiny whirring legs.

"You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you," Leo said softly. "I know I wouldn't."

Mikey tilted his head up to look at him. He caught the flicker of fear in Leo's eyes, and he tossed the robot away, twisting to hug Leo tightly to him.

"You don't ever have to be alone," Mikey whispered.

Leo tensed in his arms. "How- How did you-,"

Mikey nuzzled his neck, his hot breath flowing over Leo's skin as he sighed. "Cause I'm scared of the same thing."

Leo dropped his chin to Mikey's shoulder, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Who's seen the movie _Despicable Me?_ I sat there while watching it, thinking "Donnie would so make cookie robots!" xD  
D'aww, yet more LeoxMikey fluff. I'm getting better at this.

Zomg, so many replies… Sorry I let them build up but I've been so tired lately when I'd finally hit the publish button!  
If I miss someone, I'm _sooo _sorry; I'm actually fairly scatter-brained IRL so please forgive me!

ChiakiAngel: D'aww, Leo's not a jerk- well, usually. Okay, so he CAN be, but he's got Mikey's best interests at heart. :3 I'm so glad you're liking this so far!

ninjalover13: But- But drowning in fluff is such a glorious way to go! *waves from the sea of fluff as I drift away* Here's your update! :D

Medeah: New reviewer! Prepare for glomping! *glomp* Like Donnie said, they all can be cruel at times. And Leo knows just how to push Raph's buttons and vice versa. xD Ah, well Leo may've given in physically but… He's a bit slow on the emotional side. He's still going to be resistant to a degree- especially when he's back around Donnie. :o

Ilovehugs94: *squeezy hugs* Much more RaphxDon on the way, wasn't their fishing adorable? lol!

The Mutant Rebel: *tackle hugs* Oooh~ I admit I love the RaphxDon the most- my story was originally going to be just mostly them anyway! But Leo and Mikey deserve attention too. D: YAY DRAWING! Is that what you posted recently? The RaphxLeo?

Renee werewolf: Squee! So glad you're still reading! Like Mikey said, Donnie is taking _really _good care of Raph. *snerk* As for the uke… I'm not sure if I should tell you or leave it as a surprise. :3  
tease~

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: I wuv you too! YES! You got the Pandora's Box reference! *glomp* I just had to throw that in there. Yes, Leo is a hopeless romantic, he just doesn't quite realize it yet. Mmm, sexy knife-throwing. I might have to work that in again later in the story. ;) As to the maintenance on the Cycle, I don't know if that's canon or not, but I know my Donnie would do that so it'd always be in the best shape possible for his Raphie. xD EPIC PHONE CALL! LOL! Yes, the ensuing days shall get MUCH more interesting…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty

"Are you alright, Raphie?" Donnie's voice was casual, his gaze averted as he sat down beside the tub.

Raphael shifted, the water rippling near the lip of the bathtub. "Jus' a lot on my mind."

Donatello leaned forward, crossing both arms on the edge and resting his chin on top of them. His dark eyes watched Raphael with a calm compassion. "Do you want to talk? I'm a good listener."

"I know." Raphael slid further down, idly watching the water level rise. He fell silent, gazing intently at his feet, and Donatello waited patiently. He dipped his fingers in the water occasionally, creating small waves that lapped at Raphael's plastron.

"I dunno how I'm gonna handle this," Raphael said quietly.

Donnie gave him a searching look.

"Mikey an' Leo."

Donnie nodded back at him, his chin digging into his forearm.

"I mean…" Raphael sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its… I just never thought about that…" His eyes darted to his brother's. "Just _thinkin'_ about them- them- doin' stuff makes me sick to my stomach."

"Right."

"So… So how long d'you think this'll go on?"

Donatello frowned at the desperate note in his voice. "I'm not sure, Raphie, but I don't think it'll be over anytime soon."

Raphael moaned softly, sinking further in the water. "It ain't that I don't want 'em to be happy."

"I would never think that."

"It's just… It's…" Raphael gestured helplessly with his right hand.

Donnie put a comforting hand on his arm. "What bothers you the most about it?"

Raphael scrunched his face as he thought. "The whole gay factor, I guess."

"Mm."

"Has Mikey really had a crush on Leo all these years?"

"Yes. He told me that semi-recently."

Raphael snorted.

"I am quite sure if you express your concerns, they will be very considerate around you and the lair."

"Ch'yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that I know." Raphael gave him an exasperated smile.

"True." Donnie tilted his head, his cheek resting against his arm now.

"An' then I feel so stupidly guilty…"

"What?" Donnie asked, startled. "Why?"

Raphael's face darkened as he looked away. "'Cause I think I liked wh- what ya did in the lab 'fore we left."

"I see."

"Do you?" Raphael snapped. "I'm a fuckin' hypocrite."

"Raph, stop that," Donatello chided sharply. "Don't get upset simply because you have no knowledge base for this situation. We're all unsure about ourselves and each other right now. That's partly why I got us away from the lair for a few days."

Raphael slumped, his anger fading. "And what if they decide to- to be a couple or somethin'?"

"Then be happy for them." Donnie swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes wandering to the far wall. "It feels weird, though, doesn't it? Like…"

"Like we're supposed to be somethin' too."

Donnie nodded in relief. "Exactly. Especially considering Leo's behavior." He scowled uncharacteristically, causing Raphael to chuckle once in amusement. "I don't appreciate him poking his snobby nose into my personal life- what little of one I do have."

"Fuckin' yeah," Raphael grumped. "So what are we gonna do about it? Feelin' pressured."

"I'll probably end up trying to ignore it and you'll end up throwing some punches," Donnie replied honestly.

"Maybe we should tell 'em flat out to leave us the fuck alone."

"That could work too, I suppose. With some added tact." Donnie smiled up at him.

"Don?"

"Right here." He squeezed Raphael's arm reassuringly.

"You've helped me a lot the last week." Raphael smiled back at him. "I know ya get upset when we say this, but ya really _can_ fix anythin'."

Donatello stuck his tongue out at him, and Raphael began laughing. "_Ahaha_, ya remember doin' that as kids behind dad's back?"

"All the time!" Donnie chortled.

"He _so_ knew what we were doin'." Raphael froze as his fear flooded his expression. "Dad. Oh fuck. What're we gonna do when he gets home?"

"I'm trying to not think about that," Donnie replied quietly.

"_Fuck!_ They're gonna drag us into this shit! We're gonna have to start coverin' for them and pretend there ain't nothin' goin' on and… Oh fuck." Raphael slapped a hand to his face, but Donnie reached up to draw it down to him.

"Let's not think about that just yet. Let's enjoy our time here first," Donnie suggested gently. "Time enough to worry later."

"That's funny comin' from _you,_" Raphael said, giving him a small smile. "Ya worry all the time."

"Well, I'm not while we're here."

"'Kay." Raphael relaxed slightly.

"…Don't think about it."

Raphael laughed. "Okay, okay." He fluttered his hand in the water. "Think I'm done in here."

"Alright. Let's get you washed up then."

"You wanna run a hot bath for ya after?"

"Well, duh." Donnie smiled when Raphael laughed at him. "I wish we had a tub at home. Maybe we should try to find one."

"Sure is nice," Raphael sighed appreciatively. "Let's look when we go back for a tire."

"Ugh." Donnie frowned again at the reminder. "Stupid tire." He dipped a sponge in the water, then rubbed it vigorously against a bar of soap.

"I can try to find the leak again when we get home," Raphael offered, but Donnie shook his head.

"It's shot. We just have to look as often as we can once we're home."

"Well, that's somethin' that don't require two hands," Raphael chuckled, and Donnie joined him.

Donnie helped him wash, diligent about keeping his cast dry as he worked around it. Once that was done, he helped him dry off as the tub drained. He then refilled the tub and eased into it, sighing happily. Raphael replaced him on the stool by the tub, leaning on it just as Donnie had been moments ago.

"Feel good?" Raph grinned.

"Yesss." Donnie gave him a dreamy smile. "We so gotta find a tub."

"Oh, I found somethin' for ya earlier!"

"What's that?" Donnie asked lazily.

"Found an old radio in the bedroom closet."

"Oh?" Donnie's eyes sparked with interest.

"Yeah, wanna see if it works when ya get out?"

"Yes!"

Raphael chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Hey, we got enough firewood for tonight?"

"We should; remind me to check."

"Mm." Raphael swirled his right hand in the water, relishing the warmth travelling up his arm.

"Hey, Raphie?" Donnie asked, his voice low and uncertain.

Raphael frowned up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I do anything for you besides listen?"

Raphael's face melted into a soft smile. "Yeah. Keep me laughin' about this whole mess."

"I'll do my best. And, Raphie?"

"Yeah?" he said again patiently.

Donnie shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "Just want you to know, even though all this _mess,_ as you call it, I know I… I feel strongly for you. I adore you. Never doubt that."

Raphael snorted, feeling heat on his cheeks. "Ya don't have t'tell me. I know that."

"Guess I just like telling you," Donnie smiled, amused at the flush deepening on his brother's face.

"Yer a lot more fun than I ever realized," Raphael said, an awkward grin on his face. "An' I feel the same. 'Kay?"

"O- Okay," Donnie chuckled.

"Now let's go do somethin' manly 'fore we sign up for sex changes."

Donatello sunk in the water, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
MANLY TIME IS NEEDED.  
*gigglesnort*


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-One

Donatello returned the phone to its cradle, giving Raphael a triumphant smile. Raphael, however, missed it as his nose was buried in the guts of the old radio he'd found.

"So, they found my little surprise," Donnie said, grinning evilly as he sat by his brother. He picked up the iron stoker and idly poked at the smoking wood in the fireplace.

"Wuzzat?" Raphael asked distractedly.

"Remember _Despicable Me?_"

Raphael finally looked up, smiling. "Yeah, pretty neat. _Megamind _was better, though."

Donatello put the stoker down and rubbed his hands together. "Agreed. But… I made cookie robots!"

"Ya did?" Raphael's smile grew. "Wait, wait; an' ya put 'em out as a surprise?"

"Yes," Donnie laughed.

Raphael poked him in the chest, giving him a glare. "That woulda freaked me out."

"I know. I put one in Mikey's cookies; in Leo's duffel bag; and in the kitchen teapot."

"Oh."

"I admit, if you'd found one though, I would've laughed," Donnie said, his eyes crinkling with his wide grin.

"Evil bastard," Raph muttered, winding a wire around his finger and tugging on it viciously before tossing it aside.

"You would've done the same! But I did my best to hide them where you wouldn't stumble upon them by accident."

"Hmph." He pointed the screwdriver in his hand at Donnie. "So what're _you_ scared of?"

"Oh, no. I don't just give away potential blackmail material _that_ easily," Donnie chuckled.

Raphael paused, waving the screwdriver at him again. "I ain't askin' cause of that. Just curious."

"Right," Donnie snorted.

Raph scowled at him. "Fine."

Donatello looked away as he changed the subject. "So, how would you feel about staying for another three or four days?"

"Ooh." Raphael quickly grinned again. "I like that idea."

"I told Leo we probably would, and do you know, he didn't sound angry for once?"

"Miracle," Raphael said, giving a fake gasp.

"Guess they're enjoying their time together too," Donnie said dryly, and Raphael made a gagging motion.

They both looked up as thunder rumbled nearby, their faces breaking into identical smiles.

"Spring storm!" Donnie said eagerly. He yanked himself to his feet and plastered his face to a grimy window, his eyes darting over the darkening sky.

Raphael chuckled as he watched him. "Ya get so excited 'bout lil' things."

"This isn't little," Donnie scoffed.

"You'd think you'd be used to lil' things like a storm," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. "We seen plenty of 'em. Been drenched by plenty of 'em."

"But…" Donnie touched the window gently, his voice quiet with awe. "Nature is the most efficient, yet unpredictable machine I'll ever witness. It's a marvel." He tore himself away from the window, running over to grip Raphael's good arm. "Let's go watch it roll in! C'mon!"

"S'cold," Raphael grumbled, resisting the pull. "Go knock yerself out."

"I'll wrap you in a blanket," Donnie offered, tugging mightily again.

Raphael laughed, slipping his arm out of his brother's grasp. "Nah, makes m'arm ache. Go on."

"Okay." Donnie patted his shoulder gently, then ran from the room after wrapping a thick bedspread around his neck like a cape.

Raphael watched him leave with a mix of amusement and bewilderment. The more time he spent with Donnie, the more he was convinced his brother was the ultimate puzzle. His sudden shifts from sharp, biting wit to wistful tenderness fascinated him. It was never forced; Don was genuine and honest. He was certainly _not_ the boring geek they had teasingly accused him of being all these years.

He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered mocking him for his tendency to lock himself away in the lab. Was it any wonder he did, when Raph hadn't even tried to understand him until now? Had the others done the same? He suspected Leo must've cultivated a closer bond with Donnie, considering Fearless was so concerned about winning his favour. Who wouldn't want it, once they got to know Donnie?

Raphael sighed, trying to refocus on the radio, but quickly realized it was hopeless. Somehow, Donnie had gotten under his skin and past his defenses without even trying. At least, he thought Don wasn't trying- though he suspected his brother could be just as manipulative as Mikey if he wanted to, and a heck of a lot more subtle about it.

He dropped the screwdriver on the floor, watching it roll over once. He couldn't believe Leo's gall at wanting to play his brothers against each other. It wasn't enough that Mikey practically worshipped him; he had to have the resident genius wrapped around his finger also.

Did Leo want _him_ as well?

His stomach lurched at the thought, and he spent several seconds gulping air to calm himself. Surely not. He and Leo walked a fine line of respect and tolerance; there was no way he-

He growled, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to clear it. He dragged himself to his feet and padded out of the room. He couldn't think alone. He needed Don.

* * *

The scent of rain hung heavily in the air, the humidity clinging to Donatello's exposed skin and chilling it. He grinned as he burrowed deeper into his blanket, using one leg to rock the swing before drawing it under the cover again.

He hadn't been this content in a long time, especially considering the events of late.

Sighing, he rubbed his nose into the soft material clenched in his hands. His surroundings were nearly perfect, but his mind was still uneasy.

He and Leo had gotten so close over the last year. They were both people of few words, and as Leo had encouraged him to take up meditation with him, most of their time together had been spent in silence. Donnie had always felt lighter, happier after those sessions. As the months wore on, it seemed the only times Leo truly relaxed was when he was around, which gave Donnie a glow of satisfaction he'd never experienced before.

And then Raphael had offered to help install new wiring for the TV's, and it seemed like the world shifted. He began missing afternoon meditation, not due to pressing work but simply to spend more time with Raph. He worked in the garage more often, leaving personal projects behind to help Raph with his.

Not that he had ignored Leo, but Leo wasn't his main focus anymore.

Donnie tapped his chin thoughtfully. That had to be the source of this sudden infatuation. Mikey had introduced Leo to a new idea, one filled with many possibilities, and so he'd turned to Don for answers and comfort.

He buried his head under the blanket momentarily. So how was he going to deal with it? Would it go away on its own? Would he have to keep telling Leo no?

A small whimper sounded in his throat, but the sound was swallowed by another flash of lightning. He _hated_ refusing his brothers anything, no matter what it was. Even something as new and exotic as romantic feelings.

He raised his head, peeking out across the lawn as the first rain spattered on the roof above him, unable to resist smiling.

It should've been Mikey. He had been _so sure_ it would be Mikey to come to him one day, large blue eyes uncertain, haltingly explaining his attraction. Mikey was the one who had hung around in his lab all the time even though he had zero interest in his work. It was Mikey who always chose to pair with him on patrol. But it hadn't been due to attraction to Donnie, but an instinctive desire to flee Leo's presence.

Donatello snorted, ruffling the blanket. Nearly two months ago Mikey had come in the lab, curled in his favourite chair, and looked at him with those wide eyes of his. Donnie's heart had sunk until his brother explained his love for Leonardo. That had been both embarrassing and a relief.

Then Leo had been introduced to this idea, and he'd gone in a direction Donatello hadn't expected. Leo fought to keep his emotions under control on a regular basis, and it didn't help that he was probably experiencing a floodgate right now. Donnie felt sorry for him even as he was annoyed. He was unable to _not_ put this new spin on every occurrence between himself and Raphael now. Damn Leonardo. Why did he _always_ have to fix everything for Leo? Couldn't he have a break once in a while?

He smiled out at the downpour. He did have one, right now, and no matter what Leo wanted to think or thrust upon them, Donnie couldn't be happier that he was spending the time with Raphael.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the screen door banged open and Raphael stomped over to him. He seemed irritated, though not at Donnie.

"Ya mind?" he asked gruffly, motioning at the swing.

"Do you have to ask?" Donnie smiled, immediately shifting to make room for his brother. Raphael sat heavily, and Donnie unfurled his blanket enough to pull him into it. Raph leaned against his side with a sigh.

"I know ya told me to not think about anythin', but I can't help it," Raphael grumbled.

"I can't either," Donnie admitted.

"It's easier to not when yer around, though."

Donatello paused, then nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"So, don't mind the company?"

"Never yours."

Raphael chuckled. "Yer a big sap, ya know that?"

"I don't mind," Donatello laughed with him. "As long as you don't."

"Nah. S'funny."

"How's your arm?"

"Aches like a bitch."

Donnie frowned. "Want to go back inside?"

Raphael shook his head before resting his chin on Donnie's shoulder. "Nah. Just hurts, period, no matter what. May as well enjoy the storm wit'ya."

They sat in silence as the storm raged and beat against the house, rain splattering occasionally on their faces from the swirling wind. Finally Donnie spoke up.

"I'm afraid of saying no."

"What?" Raphael said, startled. He'd been half-asleep.

"I'm scared of telling any of you no," Donnie repeated softly. "Someday I won't have an answer; or, take Leo, he asked for something I can't give. That… That terrifies me."

Raphael frowned, pulling Donnie back against his chest protectively. "Don, ya don't always have to fix everythin'-,"

"But I do," Donnie snapped. "It's what I do. It's why I'm a part of this team."

"No," Raphael barked angrily. "Yer a part of this team 'cause yer our _balance._ Leo ain't who keeps us balanced- he's got enough trouble doin' that for himself. He may guide, but ya keep us all calm. Leo keeps us focused, but ya give us somethin' to _focus_ on." Raphael squeezed him gently. "Ya give us hope. That's worth more than a workin' security system." He ventured a soft chuckle. "Though the genius part of ya is a nice perk."

"But… But one day Leo is going to look at me for an answer and _I won't have it,_" Donnie said in a hushed voice. "And someone could _die_ because I don't know the answer, or 'cause I said _no._"

"Don, do ya do yer best?"

"Of- Of course," Donnie sniffled.

"Then that's all ya can do. We can strive to be perfect, but we never will be. Ya can't be perfect, and that's okay."

"B- But it's _not_ okay-,"

"S'okay 'cause I say it is, and that's that," Raphael snapped.

Donnie tilted his head to glance at him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"S'okay," Raph said again, gentler this time.

They rocked gently in the swing, falling into a comfortable silence that lasted long after the rain moved on.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
*happy sigh*


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-Two

Something was up with Don, and Raphael was determined to find out what. The problem was, his brother had been expertly avoiding answering any probing questions.

It had started that morning when Raphael had dropped his cereal bowl, scattering his beloved food all over the floor. He'd kept up a string of curses the entire time he was bent over, scooping all the ruined cereal back into the half-cracked ceramic; it had taken _for-ev-er_ with one hand, but he wasn't about to ask for help. When he'd stood and turned, he'd caught the strangest look on Donnie's face; one that defied explanation, but made him uneasy nevertheless. He'd snapped at Don- he regretted that now- and his brother had mumbled unintelligibly and left the room in a hurry.

He'd seen that odd expression several more times throughout the day, and it was beginning to annoy more than scare him. Don had insisted he was in perfect health, but there was something going on.

Raphael peered around the doorframe, watching his brother absently tinker with the gutted radio. His back was to him, but Raph could see the tension outlining every movement. He saw Donnie pause as he reached for a pair of pliers, and Raphael sighed inwardly. He knew he was there.

"Yer as creepy as Leo sometimes, ya know that?" Raph grumped as he walked in and flopped by him on the couch.

Donatello twitched. "C- Could you sit somewhere else?"

"No," Raphael snapped, poking him in the chest with his good hand. "Yer gonna tell me what the fuck is up with you."

Donnie shrank from his hand. "I- I will do my best, if you just back off a bit."

"Wha' the _hell,_ Don?" Raphael growled. "Wha' did I do to become some sorta pariah all of a sudden?"

"It's not _you,_ Raphie. It's _me._ _Please._"

The honesty shining in Donnie's eyes finally made him scoot away, though he scowled as he did so. "Spill."

Donatello carefully set the radio on the table, and Raph knew he was stalling. He growled again, making his brother jump at the sound.

"I think- I think Leo must've bothered me more than I thought," Donnie said, genuinely puzzled. "I've been struggling all day with misinterpreting phrases, gestures, et cetera. I can't concentrate. It's invasive. It's clouding my thought processes. No, _suffocating_ them." He looked up at Raph, his overly bright eyes pleading. "I'm not trying to put anything there that's _not _there, Raphie. I promise. I don't know where this is coming from. It's like I woke up _obsessed_ with the idea of- of-," He clamped his mouth shut, looking away.

Raphael forced himself to breathe slowly, his mind racing. "I- Idea of wha'?" he finally managed to say.

"Sex," Donnie said softly, his gaze now on his feet.

"Uh, so take a cold shower," Raphael said, shifting further down the couch.

"It's more than that," Donnie said, his voice nearly a whisper. "I've never experienced such confusing urges. It's… oddly simple, yet complex at the same time. I can't put it into words."

"Ya got that right," Raphael replied, frowning. "Yer not makin' much sense."

"Not sure I can," Donnie replied quietly. "It's like-,"

The phone rang, making them both start guiltily. Raphael recovered first, stomping over to bark in the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Raph."

Raphael instantly tensed; Leo's voice was strained and hollow, like when he got sick at times. "Ya okay?"

"I'm not sure. I need to speak to Donnie if he's around… please?"

"Sure," Raphael said gruffly. Leo sounded too upset to jerk him around today. He waved the phone at Don, who laboriously got to his feet and padded over.

"Hello?"

"_Donnie._" Leo's voice was flooded with both relief and pain, so much so that Don gripped the table beside him for stability. "_Something's wrong with me._"

Donnie waved at Raphael, nodding his head at the phone. Raphael scowled again but left the room, slamming the door behind him in protest.

"Clarify," Donnie said, licking his dry lips.

"I- I think I did something wrong," Leo said desperately. "I- I- Well, I- We, uh-,"

"_Speak,_ Leo," Donnie sighed. "Finish your sentence."

"Mike and I- Mikey and I- We became intimate last night-,"

Donatello rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with-,"

Leo steamrolled him. "-and it was perfectly normal, I suppose if you can apply that term, but today it's… different. Frankly, it scares me."

That sharpened Donnie's waning focus. "Explain how," he snapped.

"I- We were going to, uh, do something and then there was this strange haze that took over. I- Donnie, I realized I wasn't excited because it was Mikey; he was j- just a warm body and I _needed_ someone- anyone. But it wasn't like that _at all_ last night; last night was _normal _and then I wake up and-,"

"You're obsessed," Donnie supplied quietly.

"_Yes._ I was mortified. I don't want Mikey just 'cause of- of his body but that's how I'm thinking and acting and _am I that shallow_ that I would-,"

"Relax, Leo. Deep breaths. Count to ten."

Quiet silence, then Leo sighed.

"Did I do something wrong? Should we never have- have done that in the first place? Is this what happens? Mikey seems fine, but…"

"Give me a moment." Donnie rubbed the side of his face, teasing facts from stored areas and assimilating them.

"Leo, you didn't do anything wrong, with what little knowledge you've given me. And you're not… sick, or else I am too, because I'm feeling the same, ah, _pull._"

"_You too?_" Leo asked, his voice hushed.

"I think it's the same as you, yes."

"What's wrong with us?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong, per se-,"

"This _is _wrong," Leo hissed angrily, and Donnie blinked at the receiver, startled. "I am _not_ going to treat Mikey like he's- he's some cheap whore."

"_Leo,_" Donnie said sharply, "Stop interrupting and listen."

Silence on the other end, which Donnie took as compliance. "We've spent our lives living as humans; not topside, but mentally and emotionally we identify ourselves as human, not turtle. But that doesn't mean that there's not going to be some… animalistic qualities we can't escape." He paused, tilting his head. "Leo? Still there?"

"Yes." Donnie barely heard his reply.

"And you know as well as I do that most animals have a mating season."

More silence, then, "Shit."

"Does that make sense to you?" Donnie asked quietly.

"…Yeah."

"I've had minimal trouble keeping myself in check so far. Is this uncontrollable for you, or just, ah, painful?"

"It's not uncontrollable," Leo said hesitantly. "I just- I just don't want to treat him like-,"

"I know. Talk to Mikey, make sure he knows how you feel; otherwise you'll scar him for life if you refuse his advances now."

Leo gave a weak chuckle. "You're right. Thank you, Don. And..."

"And?"

"Are you okay?"

Donatello winced. "I'll be fine."

"Poor Donnie. You can't lie, even over a phone line."

"Ugh. It's going to be really difficult without- without an outlet," Donnie admitted. "Leo, if I think of anything else I'll call, okay? You do the same."

"I will. And Don, you can call even if you just need to talk."

"You too. Thanks."

Donnie put the phone down, not surprised to see Raphael storm back in the room.

"_What the fuck_ is a mating season?" he snarled, jabbing a finger into his chest again.

Donatello gingerly stepped away from him. "Just like it sounds. Or did you fall asleep during all those _educational _videos dad had us watch as children?"

Raphael sadly watched his brother dancing away. "I did, I just… Are you serious?"

"Would I not come within five feet of you if I weren't?"

"Don…" Raphael's voice softened as he took several steps away from him. "Wh- Wha' can I do?"

"I don't know yet." Donnie rubbed his face with both hands. "I just need time to- to gather more data and analyze the situation. I'm not even sure if that's what this is."

"Okay. So- So what can _I_ do?"

"Nothing!" Donnie snapped.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you can help _us;_ but when _you_ need help, I can't do nothin'?"

"I can handle this on my own. I have to." He stepped around Raphael and made for the back door.

"Dammit, Don, ya ain't gonna shut me out," Raphael growled, trailing after him.

Donatello just waved a hand over his shoulder, then shoved the screen door open and broke into a run toward a copse of trees in the distance.

Raphael stared moodily after him, tapping a foot. Finally he eased the door open and slipped out, waiting until Donnie was almost out of sight before following.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Yep, mating season. *snerk*  
_No,_ this is _not_ going to turn violent / non-con / etc. I _do not_ touch those types of subjects. This will just be my take on it. We're seeing Raph & Don's side first; then we're off to see how Leo & Mike handle it. _  
Handle it. _  
Heh.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Donatello's shoulder slammed into a tree for the second time, he forced himself to slow down. Sighing, he stopped by one of the larger trunks and rested his shell against it, sagging down to the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Okay, Don," he said softly to himself. "Consider the mating season is the reason for Leo and I's condition."

He slumped momentarily, staring angrily at his feet. "Sounds like such a lame excuse." He sighed again. "If that's the case… Why just Leo and I?" Tilting his head, he brooded silently before answering himself. "Either it's because we're eldest, or it's affecting us two differently than Raph and Mike."

He leaned further against the tree, crossing his arms on his chest. Mikey _had_ been acting oddly. His obsession had reached a feverish peak lately. He'd talked Leo into making out on a regular basis! Perhaps that had been something he should've paid more attention to instead of Leo's attraction to himself. Mikey had frantically insisted he never intended to tell Leo of his infatuation when he'd confessed in the lab, yet had seemed so pleased when he had recently.

So how was it manifesting in Raph?

Raphael had attached to him right about the time he and Mikey had had their talk. And Raph had been a lot calmer the last few months. He and Mikey's play fights had less of an edge to them; Leo and Raph had actually traded jokes and friendly jabs at times.

Donnie frowned inwardly. Raphael had also been a lot… _softer_ lately. More receptive to compliments and physical touch- at least from Donnie. He'd assumed it was because he was simply seeing a side of Raph he'd never shown; that very well could be true.

He buried his head in his hands. There were still so many questions to answer. How long would this last? Would this continue all spring? Was Mikey okay? He groaned softly, pressing his face harder against his fingers, feeling an odd tingling behind his eyes.

Great. And now a migraine was brewing.

* * *

Raphael stewed in his hiding place. Don had been talking to himself, trying to sort his thoughts, but then he'd fallen silent, and Raphael was annoyed. Why couldn't he be like all normal mad scientists and verbally explain everything he was thinking and plotting?

Donatello was visibly upset, shifting position often, his nervous gaze darting about. He was determined to help his brother; he just had to figure out how. But that was going to be a lot more difficult now that Donnie was quiet.

He watched in alarm as a flash of pain crossed Don's face. This was _stupid._ Like it or not, he was going to corner Don and talk this out with him; Don seemed to do well with brainstorming sessions anyway. This moody silence was terrible to watch.

He steadied himself as he straightened his back in determination, but a low mutter made him pause. What had Don said? He bent slightly to peer through the brush, then froze.

Donnie had shifted again, his head plastered to the tree as he gazed at the branches above him. His hands had disappeared into his lap, hidden by his bent leg. His biceps tensed rhythmically as a soft gasp resounded in the clearing.

Oh hell.

Raphael turned hastily, then bit back a yelp as he tried to raise _both_ arms to his ears. He stepped away carefully to give his brother privacy, absently picking apart a leaf as he waited several moments. Finally he crept back toward his vantage point, but paused when he heard Donnie curse.

"_Fuck._"

Raphael frowned; Don sounded angry. He took another step forward then paused again when his brother spoke once more.

"_Shitshitshit._"

The hopeless despair in his voice made Raphael's knees weak. Donnie was in _pain,_ he was sure of it. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to get caught- not after what had just happened. Raphael turned to leave, then panicked when Donnie walked into sight. He was sneaky when he wanted to be; how had he forgotten that?

"Raph?" Donnie froze, startled.

Raphael fled back toward the house.

Donatello's eyes narrowed. He cupped a hand around his mouth and yelled, "You running away from the problem now, Raphie?" He smiled when he saw Raph's steps slow, then turned to give him a deathglare.

"Oh that's rich, comin' from you," Raphael snarled as he got closer.

Donnie waved a hand. "I just said it so you'd stop."

Raphael frowned for another second, then his eyes widened. "I- I didn't w- watch," he stuttered, pointing behind them. "I- I mean I know what ya were doin' and I left."

Donatello couldn't suppress a momentary sadness at that. He shook his head, skirting around Raph and walking on to the house. "It didn't help."

"Not at all?" Raph asked desperately, hunching his shoulders as he followed.

"No." The despair was back in his voice, and Raphael cringed.

"So let's- let's talk about it. Yer smart, and I'm a good listener. We can figure it out," Raph said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'd rather eat," Donnie said, a small bit of humour returning to his eyes.

"I'll make dinner. You relax."

"You don't have to-,"

"Lemme do _somethin'_," Raphael growled.

Donnie nodded, his bright eyes softening. "Of course, Raphie."

* * *

Their meal was an awkward, quiet affair; Donnie got up halfway through and moved to the complete opposite of the room while muttering apologies. Raphael pushed his food on his plate, his appetite nonexistent. Donnie, on the other hand, ate his plate, seconds, and then finished off Raphael's.

Raphael could've cried seeing Don actually _eating_ for once if he wasn't so concerned.

Soon after, Donatello holed himself up in a corner in the main room, only getting up to stoke the fire occasionally. Raphael pretended to read a dusty book while he studied his brother. Donatello was anxious, fidgeting constantly as he attempted to put the radio back together. His breathing hitched each time Raphael shifted in his chair, and Raph was keenly aware he was being watched just as closely.

Finally he couldn't stand the silence anymore and snapped the book shut, releasing a cloud around his hands. Donatello started, glancing up with hunted eyes.

"Don, you 'n me gotta talk," Raph said, moving to sit on the couch. Donnie shrunk further into his corner of self-confinement.

"About what?"

"Is- Is this gonna happen to me?" Raph asked, ashamed to hear the fear in his voice.

Donnie's eyes narrowed. "I don't have any more answers for you than I did earlier."

"Okay." Raphael sighed, gently edging himself closer to the end of the couch closest to his brother. "Then, lemme ask ya somethin' else."

"I _told_ you I-,"

"What's gay sex like?"

"-don't have any- What?" Donnie blinked owlishly at him. "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me," Raphael said, crossing his hand over his cast gingerly. "An' I know ya do all kinds of weird research in yer lab, so ya can't tell me ya ain't read up on it."

"I…" Donnie licked his lips, looking away as he flushed slightly. "Okay, so I have."

"So, tell me about it."

"Raphie," Donnie said in a wheedling tone, but Raphael cut him off with a sharp gesture.

"Focus. Tell me the facts ya read."

"Facts." Donnie nodded, even as he gave Raphael a bemused smile. "I- I think it's very important for it to be consensual. There's a great deal that can go wrong, apparently, though with proper consideration and preparation there's very little risk." He paused, and Raphael frowned.

"Go on. Details."

"Raphie, no offense meant, but watching our brothers kissing made you throw up," Donnie said, exasperated.

"'Course it did," Raphael muttered, gesturing at him. "It- It wasn't _you._ You ain't gross."

Donatello slumped, defeated. "It's extremely important to have the correct type and amount of lubrication, as none is naturally made, uh, there. Even for experienced people, it's important to go as slow as needed to make each partner comfortable. It's important for each partner to be clean before intimacy. Comfort of position can sometimes be an issue, and it's recommended for inexperienced couples to make sure they're in a safe, quiet place before intimacy." He gave Raphael a belligerent glare. "Does that answer your question?"

"What can you use as lube?"

Donatello buried his face in his hands, and Raphael couldn't resist laughing. "Pretty much anything, I think. There's water- , oil- and silicone-based lubes over the counter. Some good quality, non scented hand lotions would work. Extra virgin olive oil- no pun intended. Baby oil. Crisco."

"Crisco?" Raphael asked, startled.

"Apparently," Donnie shrugged.

"Hmph."

"Are we finished with the third degree? Because this is _not_ helping," Donnie said irritably.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Donatello winced, and Raphael couldn't help but grin at the double meaning. "I just meant let's get some sleep, genius."

"I'll sleep in here."

"But-," Raphael's face fell as he sighed. "Are ya sure?"

"Absolutely, without question."

"Want me to sit in here till yer tired?"

"No," Donnie snapped. "Just- Just go to sleep." He rubbed his temples vigorously as he brought his knees up to his chest, curling in a ball.

"Headache?" Raph asked worriedly.

"Migraine," Donnie moaned.

"Can I get ya anythin'?"

"Just get out of the room, please," Donnie begged. "I- I can _smell_ you now and I- I can't stop thinking. Just go, please."

"Okay, Don. If I can do anythin' for ya, get me, okay?"

"Sure," Donnie said sarcastically.

Raphael's temper flared, but he quashed it forcibly. Don wasn't himself, and it wouldn't help to blow up at him again. Especially considering Raphael wasn't mad at him anyway.

"G'night, Don," he called softly from the door.

Donnie just waved before curling further in on himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-Four

A few hours later, the phone rang, and Raphael nearly fell out of bed to catch it before it rang a second time.

"What?" he hissed angrily.

"Raph?"

Raphael dropped his voice to an enraged whisper. "_What the fuck,_ Leo, it's the middle of the goddamn night and Don just finally fell asleep! I swear to any gods listenin' if ya woke him up I will drive down there _righ' now_ and squeeze yer brains out through yer ears!"

Leo weathered the tirade quietly. "Raph, did Donnie explain anything to you?"

"Yes, Leo, now what the fuck are you-,"

"Tell Donnie something for me, then."

Raphael just breathed into the receiver as he waited.

"Tell him… Tell him, it gets ninety percent better if he- if he gives in."

"Wha'?" Raphael snapped, then his eyes went wide in recognition. "Hell, Leo, if you hurt Mike at all I'll-,"

"_Gods,_ Raph," Leo snapped. "What kind of monster do you take me for? Do you _really_ have such a pathetic opinion of me? I did _nothing_ of the sort, you asshole."

"I…" Raph paused, his anger draining. "Sorry, Leo. I'm kinda on edge here."

"I'll say. Just tell Donnie when he gets up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Asshole." _Click._

"Yeah, back at'cha," Raphael snarled at the dead phone before replacing it on the table.

"What'd he say?"

Raphael started, turning to glare at his brother. "Yer supposed to be sleepin'."

"I can't get past REM cycles; anything wakes me up," Donnie said, drooping against the doorframe.

"Wha'?"

"I can't achieve deep sleep," Donnie explained, his eyes narrowed in impatience.

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Raphael teased, trying to get him to smile, but Don's frown just deepened.

"What did he say?"

"He-," Raphael paused, looking away as he felt heat rise to his face. "Leo said it gets a lot better if- if ya give in."

Donatello sighed. "Figures." He turned, but Raphael put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphie, _please_ don't do that," Donnie whined, jumping away from him.

"What if I want to?" Raphael asked in a low voice.

"No." He walked back to the living room, but Raphael stomped after him.

"Oh, so you've decided I ain't good enough, is that it?" Raph snapped.

Donatello spun on a heel, closing the distance between them suddenly. His dark amber eyes flashed. "I have _decided_ that all this would be is a pity fuck, and I am not going to accept that."

"_What!_" Raphael jabbed a finger at him, chasing him when Donnie skittered away.

"You're- You're just going to do it to help me, not because- because-," Donnie's face twisted with a mix of emotions.

Raphael froze, stunned. That hadn't occurred to him- no wonder Donnie was so upset.

"Don- No- I wouldn't ever, ever, _ever_ s- suggest somethin' like- like this if I wasn't, uh, interested."

"Stutter more; you've _almost_ got me convinced," Donnie taunted sarcastically.

Raphael took a deep breath, then lunged forward, grabbing Donnie's wrist. He wrenched him forward painfully and shoved him down on the couch, then sat beside him.

"Raph, let me go!"

"No, yer gonna sit here and listen."

Donnie closed his eyes. "I'll listen from that corner over there-,"

"Don, I liked what ya did in the lab."

Donatello gave him an exasperated glance. "Sure. You can't even say the words _'we kissed'_."

"I liked you kissin' me," Raphael snapped.

"You sound _so _happy about it," Donnie said dryly.

"That's it!" Raphael leaned forward, shoving his face into his brother's. "Cut the goddamn sarcasm; I'm bein' serious here. I ain't never been more serious _in my life._"

"I'm sorry, Raphie," Donnie gasped, desperately trying to pull his arm from his grip. "I can't think with you this close."

"Yer cynicism is workin' just fine." He scooted closer to Donnie, who groaned miserably. "Don, I _do_ wanna help you. But I… I also want this 'cause I like you. Ya don't realize how _amazin'_ ya are. But _I_ have, the last few months."

"I am not," Donnie muttered, sparing a glance up at him.

"I don't care what _you_ think," Raphael growled. "I know ya are. And… Sure, this is, like, a scary idea. But Don, it'd be scary no matter who I was with my- my first time. I'm just nervous 'cause I'm scared. Not 'cause I don't want ya."

"But…" Donnie slumped against the back of the couch. "Raphie, I can't think straight. You- You are going to have to decide what happens. My head…"

"Still hurtin'?" Raphael finally released his wrist and reached up to touch his head tenderly.

"Throbbing," Donnie moaned.

"Want me to go to the store for somethin'?" Raph asked urgently.

"No. Won't help. _Raphie…_" He turned his face into Raphael's grasp, humming gently. "I can- I can resist this but not if you keep touching me like that."

"Yeah, an' where's that leave us? You bein' in pain for- for however long this lasts, and I can't even give ya a hug?"

Donatello's eyes narrowed as he gave him a teasing smile. "I need more than a mere hug."

"Will ya, uh, promise to go easy on my arm?" Raph asked, frowning. He relaxed when Donnie broke into a fit of giggles.

"That's- That's the only thing I'll go easy on," he purred, his hands sliding up Raphael's arm. "And Raph… listen to me…"

"Listening," Raphael said, his eyes wide as he watched his brother's travelling hands.

"I already wanted this before this morning," he replied in a whisper, pulling Raphael toward him and nuzzling his shoulder. "I just… wanted to wait until I knew how you felt toward the- the whole mess."

"Ya sneaky bastard," Raph murmured. "Look, why- why don't ya get into bed and I'll join ya in a few?"

"Why?" Donnie clung to him, his eyes panicked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get somethin' and I'll be right there," Raph explained patiently.

"Can't I go with you?"

"Okay," Raphael sighed. "C'mon."

The admiration shining in Donnie's eyes made his stomach flop over as he dragged him off the couch.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Last warning before smut! Next chapter will have a specific title. Feel free to skip or skim it if you so desire. ^^


	25. That Is a Prostate! DonxRaph

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains _so much_ turtlecest your head will explode into candy!*  
*Yay, more head candy!*

Chapter Twenty-Five: _That_ is a prostate.

"Don, leggo of my arm," Raphael sighed heavily, but his brother's grip only tightened. "I can't- reach- leggo!"

"I'll get it," Donnie giggled. "I'm taller, anyway." He rolled onto the end of his toes to reach into the cupboard, then triumphantly waved the olive oil in Raph's face. "See?"

"Shaddup," Raphael grumbled. "Ya ain't that much taller."

"A full inch!"

"And I'm half a head wider and twice as strong, so shaddup!"

Donnie leaned against his shoulder, brushing his nose against Raphael's neck. "We still talking about height?"

Raphael flushed darkly, ducking his head as he pulled them out of the kitchen. He guided Donnie to the bedroom, roughly shoving his brother down on the bed.

"Now _wait here,_" Raphael commanded, then sighed when Donnie immediately sprang back to his feet beside him. "I said _stay here_. I'll be right back."

Donatello frowned, rubbing a temple irritably. "Raphie, now that- that we're going to do this, it's painful to not be as close to you as possible."

"I understand, I'll be fast," Raphael urged. "Jus' be patient. I'm comin' back."

Donnie bit his lip, but nodded and sat back down. He forced himself to look down at his folded hands in his lap, shifting his weight to try to get more comfortable, but it was futile. His erection was full and throbbing in its carapace prison, and sitting was simply not an option anymore. He stood and took a turn about the room, dusting small ledges with his fingers as he tried to distract himself by reading the titles in an old bookcase. He'd read most every book in there and remembered the spines on sight. He took a step away when one title caught his eye, and he did a double take.

_The Joy of Sex? _

Donnie pressed his nose to the smoky glass. How in the world did he ever miss that-

He laughed at himself. The Joy of _Cooking._ He ran his hands over his face, trying to slow his irregular breathing, trying to clear his mind. The migraine had peaked before full intensity, but it still gave him slightly blurred vision. Although he wasn't sure his vision was to blame for so grossly misreading the label.

He moved to the window, putting one hand on the cool glass. It had warmed up today, though the night was still chilly. Perhaps the sudden warm front, heralded by the glorious storm the day before, had started this physical chain reaction. Had it rained at home? He hoped so; Leo loved the rain like he did.

He scowled at his reflection. _Leo_ wasn't tortured anymore. _Leo_ had already claimed a mate; how _dare_ he gloat about it over the phone-

Donatello shook his head, and then groaned when his migraine roared in his ears. Those thoughts weren't his own, he was absolutely certain, but they scared him nonetheless.

"Wha'cha so mad about? Was I gone that long?"

Donnie whirled, gasping when he caught sight of his brother in the doorway. Raphael had his good hand on the doorframe, leaning against it gently. His shoulders nearly filled the narrow space even with one arm in the sling. The light from the room behind him illuminated his outline, casting his face in shadow except for his glittering golden eyes.

Raphael was a _god._ His own personal savior.

Donatello nearly tripped over his own feet as he sprinted across the room and gripped Raphael in a tight embrace.

"_Ow!_ Shit, Don, watch m'arm," Raphael snapped, drawing away slightly. "Ya said you'd be careful."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Donnie breathed between soft kisses he trailed up Raphael's shoulder to his neck. The strong scent of soap mingled with Raph's own musky scent, weakening Donnie's knees as his head spun. He wrenched his thoughts mightily in an effort to concentrate on a single question.

"Did you get your cast wet?" Donnie asked fretfully, probing it gently with a hand.

"Nah, s'fine," Raphael chuckled as he pressed himself against Donnie, edging them toward the bed.

"I could've helped," Donnie said, giving him a sly smirk.

"I have a feelin' we wouldn't've made it back to the bed if ya did," Raph teased back.

"Nope," Donnie said honestly. He grinned as he pivoted Raphael on his feet, then pushed him back on the bed. He swiftly climbed in Raph's lap, straddling his legs with his own before pressing his mouth against his.

Donatello shivered as Raphael gasped; his hot tongue boldly licking at the edges of Donnie's mouth. He eagerly met the exploration with his own, drawing Raph's tongue into his mouth and suckling gently on it.

Raphael groaned from the pleasure bolting down his spine, then smiled when he felt Donnie shudder once. He wrapped his tongue around Donnie's, pulling it back into his mouth this time, relishing his slightly minty taste. Finally he had to pull back to drag air into his lungs, and Donnie collapsed against his shoulder, panting.

"Keep- Keep touching me," Donatello begged, grabbing Raph's hand and placing it on his side. "It gives me something to focus on, to stay above what- whatever this is."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Raphael growled, turning his head to plant kisses and soft bites along his cheek. His hand obediently trailed up Donnie's plastron, his fingers catching in the small grooves between the plates and pressing gently.

"Th- That's better," Donnie whispered against his shoulder. "Raphie, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah." Raphael sucked in a breath sharply when Donnie melded against his cast. "Absolutely. I'm- I'm as ready as I'm gonna be. If you'll fuckin' _watch the arm_."

"Damn. Raphie, I'm so sorry!" Donatello bit his lip, his eyes clouding. "Where would you be most comfortable?"

"Anywhere ya can't get on my arm!" Raphael chuckled.

"Okay…" Donnie's eyes darted to the bed, then he crawled out of Raph's lap and laid back on his shell. "Get on top of me."

Raphael felt the last of his tension melt away when he heard the desire dripping from his brother's soft voice. Awkwardly he moved to straddle Donnie, struggling to keep his weight supported with one hand. Donnie wrapped his hands around his hips, doing his best to guide him. His grip clenched Raphael's thighs as pain shot through them.

"Wait, wait, _wait,_" Donnie pleaded. "My turn to say _ow!_"

"Wha'?" Raphael froze, his eyes widened.

"Really hurts," Donnie panted. His hands scrabbled under his plastron, sighing in relief when he pulled his cock free.

"Oh. Sorry," Raphael muttered, flushing darkly as he slid backwards to place his weight on Donnie's thighs.

"Better," Donnie breathed heavily, giving him a teasing smile. "I deserved it."

"Pfft. Jus' an accident." His hand wandered down Donnie's plastron, his breathing racing as his hand slowly drew closer to his swollen erection. It was already weeping precum, and Raphael briefly wondered how long he'd been like this. No wonder he'd seemed like he was in physical pain as well.

Donatello moaned loudly when Raph finally wrapped his hand around his base, his wide fingers splaying to touch as much of him as possible.

"R- Raphie, if- if it's okay, could we- we try that some other time?" Donnie panted. "I can't- I need you _now-,_"

"Hmph, an' ya say _I'm_ impatient," Raphael grumbled, squeezing gently as his hand slid up the shaft.

"I know, I'm sorry, _please,_" Donnie begged, tilting his hips toward Raph's hand. "N- Next time we'll do more, go slower; I promise."

Raphael felt himself flush again, feeling a twin warmth spreading across his chest. "Already want a next time, huh?"

"As soon as you say we can," Donnie replied, smiling up at him as a hand ran softly up Raph's arm.

"Damn, how do ya do that?" Raphael whispered, shivering at the touch.

"Do what?" Donnie paused a second, puzzled.

Raphael shifted upwards, gently rubbing the edge of his plastron against Donnie's bobbing cock. He grinned when he saw Donnie's eyes roll in the back of his head. "Make me feel like- like I'm everythin'."

"That's easy. You are."

"Goddamn sap," Raphael said gruffly, though he was still grinning.

"You said you- you didn't mind," Donnie said, his voice breaking when he saw Raphael's thighs bunch as he raised himself slightly. "Wait- Wait, Raphie, we have to- Hang on, wait- _Mmmm._"

Raphael's hand had guided Donnie's cock to his entrance and he lowered himself, ever so gently, pressing his head against a ring of muscle.

"I- I told ya I was as ready as I could be," Raphael said, grinning triumphantly at Donnie's shocked expression. "Now stay still." He placed his good hand on Donnie's shoulder, his weight falling on it as he struggled to take in more.

"Slow," Donnie cautioned, even as he fought the urge to buck his hips into him.

"Yeah," Raphael panted, squeezing his eyes shut at the odd sensation. "No problem." He kneaded his fingers into Donnie's muscles, his smile returning when he heard the first of Donnie's churrs rumble beneath them. "Damn, Don. That's sexy."

"Glad you approve," Donnie gasped, his hands flying to Raphael's hips and trying to tug him down. "Raphie, _more._ If- If you can."

"Ya just said slow!" Raphael teased.

"Sorry," Donnie sighed, but Raph briefly moved his hand to cover Donnie's mouth.

"I was jus' teasin'. I'm happy ya like this." Raphael's breath caught in his throat as he complied, lowering himself further. He paused once more, then allowed his legs to relax, letting his brother fill him completely. The exquisite moans ripped from Donnie's throat drowned out the residual pain.

"F- Feel good?" Raphael panted, leaning back to rest his weight on his legs.

"Raphie," Donnie purred, his hands sliding over Raphael's bunched thighs, "you are my god."

Raphael nearly crumpled at his honest answer, his skin crawling with pleasure as he grinned proudly. He floated lazily in that momentary pleasure until Donnie's searching hands dragged him back to reality.

Donatello hummed contentedly as he pulled Raphael's dick into his hands. His soft moan crescendoed into a wordless shout when Raphael thrust gently into his grasp.

"Raphie, can- can you move again?" Donnie begged. "That felt _so_ good."

Raphael barely registered his words as he rocked his hips forward into Donnie's squeezing grip.

"Raphie, more," Donnie pleaded, sliding his hands to the head of Raphael's throbbing flesh. "_Please._"

"Quit with- with the 'please's," Raph growled, grinning down at him. "Ya sound like Leo."

Donatello laughed as a thought struck him. "Can- Can you imagine him and Mikey? _Yes_ and _please_ and _thank you?_"

Raphael paused for a moment, leaning over his brother as he laughed with him. "Oh gods, oh gods, poor Mike!"

"Bless Mikey," Donnie replied, renewing his stroking down Raphael's cock. "Means I get to have you."

"Don…" He balanced his weight on his legs so he could reach over to brush Donnie's face lovingly. "I'd like to see Leo try to come after ya now. I'll ram my fist down his throat 'fore I let him get within ten feet of ya."

"So I'm all yours?" Donnie's voice was low and timid, a sharp contrast to his urgent hands tugging on his plastron.

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he lifted himself, then slammed down to Donnie's hips. "Any doubt of that?"

"_Raphie!_" Donnie writhed beneath him, his wide eyes burning with lust. "You're mine. _Mine._" He gave in and bucked his hips upwards, thrusting into Raphael hard.

"_Shit!_" Raphael gasped, his hand clamping to Donnie's cheek desperately for stability. "Wha'- Wha' was that?"

In response, Donnie thrust again, and Raphael felt pleasure travel up his sides and seep into his brain like a drug. "Wha' is that?" he repeated, panting.

"That," Donnie said, accentuating each word with a thrust, "is- a- prostate."

"Wha' the fuck is _gyaaah!_"

"Forgot to mention that," Donnie said, his eyes twinkling. "You want the explanation now or later?"

"Later!" Raphael yelled as Donnie moved again. "Just keep- keep doin' that!"

Donatello churred loudly, finally letting the insistent need to mate cloud his judgment. He fought to keep enough presence of mind to concentrate on his hands wrapped around Raphael's rocking dick, determined to give him his release as well. He shivered when he heard Raphael churr deeply in response, the sound washing over his senses and melting his last mental defenses. He cried and whimpered Raphael's name, feeling tension knotting in his stomach and stretching across his chest.

Raphael's hand gripped Donnie's shoulder again to steady him as his body rocked and shook to meet each thrust. Sparks swam in his vision each time he sank down onto Donnie's pulsing shaft. His focus was broken when he realized Donnie was tensing underneath him, mindlessly shouting in pleasure.

"Don? Don?" Raphael gasped, digging his nails into his skin to recapture his attention. "Don."

"What?" Donnie gasped between chanting his name.

Raphael flushed, and part of him was amazed he could still feel embarrassed at this stage. "Cl- Claim yer mate."

Donatello's rationality melted at the words, his entire world focused at where he met Raphael. He thrust wildly, only mildly ashamed that he was racing to his climax, his body screaming for release.

Raphael watched with fascination as Donnie's hooded eyes burned into his, his name repeated on his lips, his voice thick and hoarse. He leaned back to wrap his hand around Donnie's, helping his grasping fingers pump his dick faster. He shivered as he felt heat pooling along his spine, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt Donnie's pace increase, slamming himself against that supersensitive place deep within him, and he was determined to push him over the edge.

"Claim me, Donnie," Raphael panted. He felt a feral grin spread across his face as Donnie writhed and shouted once more, shuddering under him as he filled him with a hot warmth. He thrust one more time, and Raphael gasped as he hit that special spot. He groaned Donnie's name as his legs clamped around his brother, rocking forward into his grasp and coating his fingers as he came.

Donnie gave a series of half-thrusts as he relaxed against the bed, completely spent, his hands flopping to his sides wetly. Raphael barely had the energy to list to his side, dragging Donnie to him as he fell, panting, against the bed. They laid there in silence, catching their breath, softly touching each other in lieu of words.

It was nearly a half hour later before Raphael ventured to speak.

"Feel better?" he purred, rubbing his forehead against Donnie's.

"Better than I've ever been in my entire life," Donnie replied, carefully curling to his chest.

"Same here."

"You're alright?" Donnie asked, raising his head slightly, his eyes darkening in concern.

"I ache a bit," Raphael admitted. "Well, quite a bit. But I really don't give a flyin' flip."

"I've got some aspirin if you want some," Donnie offered, closing his eyes as he returned his head to the crook of Raphael's arm.

"Maybe. It ain't unbearable." He pulled Donnie closer, a stupid grin curling his mouth. "Don, I think this may come as a surprise…"

"Hmm?"

"I think ya forgot to tell me gay sex is great."

Donnie laughed, shaking in his embrace. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's great. There."

"Now get some rest," Raphael said, nuzzling his nose to Donnie's.

"Sec." Donnie sat up, unrolling the crocheted blanket at the foot of the bed and throwing it over them. "Will do."

Raphael watched Donnie closely until his even breathing told him he was asleep. Only then did he relax and follow him.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I couldn't resist the silly chapter title!  
Holy crap, monster of a chapter. o.0 Somehow, I don't think I'll get complaints, though.  
Hey guys- we **will** be going back to the beginning of the week to see how Leo and Mike's week went, once we finish out Raph and Don's. So don't worry- you'll get LeoxMike smut and silliness soon!  
Oh, and, uh, someone mentioned how can they 'high-five' with three fingers? Well 'high-five' is simply a term. While it's also descriptive, reading "Raph gave Mikey a high-three," just sounds… silly. To me.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-Six

Raphael awoke to a familiar weight pressed against his side, and without opening his eyes he pulled Donnie closer.

"G'morning sleepyhead," Donnie murmured, rubbing his face against Raph's neck.

"Mmm. How long ya been 'wake?" Raphael said groggily.

"Long enough to check in with the others so they wouldn't call and wake you, drag in more firewood and make breakfast," Donnie chuckled.

"Ya got up?" Raphael raised his head to meet his gaze, frowning.

"Yes. You've been out like a rock."

"Didja get enough sleep?" Raphael asked worriedly.

Donnie crawled further up his chest to give him a brief kiss. "Plenty."

Raphael's frown didn't fade. "And ya feel better?"

"Yes. It's… It's still there; I can tell it'll ramp up again but I'm perfectly fine right now."

"Do ya need-," Raphael shifted, then winced as pain ran down his thighs, his tail trembling.

"No. Not right now. Are _you_ okay?" Donnie said, his fingers tracing the curve of his cheek.

"Jus' sore I guess." Raphael flashed him a reassuring smile. "Hurts, but kinda a nice reminder."

"You need to rest, then."

"So ya don't need-,"

"No. Rest." Donnie rolled off him gingerly, and Raphael nearly whimpered at the cool air rushing to fill his place. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He grumbled as Donnie helped him sit up.

Donatello put a plate on his lap, pulling away the warm towel covering it and pressing a fork into his hand. Raphael dug into the food eagerly, talking around bites.

"Will it hurt like this every time?" Raphael asked, frowning.

Donatello laughed behind a hand. "No, not once your body gets used to it."

"Good; otherwise that'd suck." Raphael gave him a pointed glance, arching a brow. "And ya gotta get used to it too."

Donnie laughed again, ducking his head against Raph's shoulder. "If you want."

"'Course I do," Raph replied, giving him a devilish grin, enjoying the flush spreading across his brother's face. He leaned over, gently rubbing his nose against the top of Donnie's head. "I'm so glad yer better."

"Me too. The headache is almost completely gone, to the point I don't really notice it."

"Leo's okay, too? An' Mike?"

Donnie chuckled against his arm before answering. "Seems like they're doing better than okay. Mikey was giggling most of the conversation this morning when I called. _Giggling._ Like a schoolgirl."

"Ugh." Raphael scowled at the eggs on his fork before shoving them in his mouth. "I swear, he's gonna be impossible to live with now."

"Nah, Leo will keep him in check. At least, I hope so. After all, Mikey's got a new outlet for his boundless energy."

"That's true," Raphael mused as he chewed. "So, if they're happy and all that, d'ya think Leo will still be all over ya? 'Cause let me tell ya," Raphael paused to jab his fork at Donnie, his eyes narrowing, "if he does, _I will kill him_."

"I certainly wouldn't think so," Donnie frowned. "I know he has an emotional attachment to me but that should be in perspective now." He gave Raphael a gentle nudge. "I'm not worried about it. Even if he does, I'm fully confident you could take him with one arm, uh, tied behind your back so to speak."

"I'll do it," Raphael growled, and Donnie patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Let's cross that bridge if we get to it."

"Dumb sayin'," Raphael said, throwing him a teasing glance. "But okay."

"I'd be a lot more worried about dad," Donnie said miserably, leaning against him. "This is going to be… awkward."

"I ain't worried about that anymore," Raphael said, beaming at him.

"What? Why?"

Raphael's grin widened. "Well, Mike brought this whole thing on. He started it; he can damn well finish it!"

Donatello tilted his head, staring at him as he thought. Raphael shoveled more food into his mouth before his brother clapped him on the back.

"That makes perfect sense; I approve!"

They laughed so hard they were clutching each other for support by the time the room quieted. Raphael began eating again until he caught an odd look on Donnie's face.

"Don?"

"Do you think…" Donnie shifted closer to him, clinging to his arm. "Do you think dad would tell us to not be together?"

Raphael felt a surge of panic, then relaxed as he shook his head. "No, Don. All it'd take would be him seein' ya like ya was last night."

"You think so?" Donnie fretted. "Because I don't see there being any other solution." He rested his cheek in the crook of Raph's neck. "Nor do I want there to be one."

Raphael paused, his fork halfway to his mouth as he looked down at his brother. "Me neither."

"Speaking of which," Donnie said, rubbing his nose against Raphael's collarbone, "I'm sorry last night was so… hasty."

"Hey, ya won't hear me complainin'," Raphael grinned. He set aside his empty plate, then wrapped his arm around Donnie to pull him into his lap. "There's no rush, y'know. We got all our lives to experiment."

Donnie shivered in his hold, a frisson of pleasure crawling down his spine. "You do know how I love to experiment…"

"'Xactly." Raphael leaned back against the wall, pulling Donnie with him. "Just imagine how much better it'll be once this damn cast ain't in the way."

Donnie's eyes crinkled as he smiled up at him. "I have so many ideas. So many." He ran his fingers lightly over the cast. "It'll be good for our patience, though."

"What little you got," Raphael sniggered, then gasped when Donnie bit down on his shoulder. "Shit, Don!"

Donatello looked up, his eyes wide and uncertain. "Not okay?"

"Perfectly okay, just a surprise," Raphael growled, crushing Donnie to his side and nipping at his neck.

"Oh," Donnie panted, "I see h- how that could be a surprise. So, Raphie…"

Raphael just grunted as he continued kissing and biting his skin.

"We _could_ go home today-,"

"No," Raphael grinned, pressing his nose hard into Donnie's shoulder, "We should get at least this day to ourselves. Let's head home in the mornin'?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry, short'ish chapter. And I can't reply to reviews because I'm so. dead. tired. I will next chapter, I promise!  
Aaaaand next chapter we're going back to see how Leo and Mike's week was! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Leonardo slowly leaned on the arm of the couch, just able to make out Mikey banging around in the kitchen. He had insisted on making lunch, though he wouldn't explain why, and Leo was happy to let him. While he enjoyed cooking, he was very fond of Mikey's as well.

Besides, it gave him a chance to watch him, a pastime that was quickly becoming habit.

Mikey was humming to himself, occasionally skipping in place to the tune as he hovered by the stove. He flipped a pan skillfully before placing it on a burner, and Leo could tell he was grinning to himself when he half-turned. He rocked his hips to his singing, and Leo couldn't suppress a soft gasp as Mikey's tail swished suggestively as he bent down to pick up a towel he'd accidentally dropped.

Accidentally. Right.

Leo's smile grew as he watched the display- for certainly it was a display, a benefit just for him. He was beginning to understand just how much of an exhibitionist his brother really was; which worried and fascinated him at the same time. Mikey surely couldn't carry on such lewd behavior when their brothers returned, or worse, when father came home.

His stomach knotted at the thought. How would he and Mikey be able to keep this a secret? And worse, could Raph and Donnie keep the secret as well? It was powerful ammunition. Raph was a dirty fighter, and Donnie couldn't lie to save his life.

Panic crawled over his skin like a living thing, and Leo shook his head to clear it. As much as he needed to think about this problem and hopefully solve it before _anyone_ came home, a selfish part of him wanted to simply enjoy the show playing out in the kitchen. He gave in with some resistance, promising himself he'd think over the situation that afternoon; knowing he probably would break that vow.

Leo sighed happily as he rested his chin in his hand. What was it that Mikey wanted in him? Certainly he'd mentioned more physical pursuits, but did he want more? Did he actually want his mind as well as his body, or had that been an act, soothing words to placate their consciences?

Watching the graceful dips and sways of his brother, Leo wondered if he even really _cared _at that moment. Passion was not a new experience for him, but applied to this type of situation it was completely uncharted territory. Nevertheless, he felt it in spades as he watched Mikey dance about merrily. He'd seen Mikey cook hundreds of times, he should be jaded by now; but it was as if he were seeing him for the very first time. In a way, he was.

Finally Leo couldn't stand the teasing any longer and crept up behind him, grinning when his touch made his brother jump.

"Ack!" Mikey looked over his shoulder, giggling. "I was wondering how long you were gonna just _sit _there."

"Watching and experiencing were both equally tempting," Leo replied, rubbing his nose against Mikey's neck. "Ahh. Gotta love a man who can cook, right?"

Mikey's grin grew even wider. "You know it."

"So is that why you wanted to fix lunch?" Leo asked lazily, sliding his cheek down to Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey's breath hitched before he could answer. "Yeah. I'm not a big fan of subtlety y'know."

"Do I ever," Leo said dryly, earning a smack with a spatula over the head.

"Say, Leo…" Mikey tilted his head, pressing his cheek against his.

"Hm?"

"I wanna tell you something."

A tingle of anticipation ran down Leo's spine. The last time Mikey had said that, he'd dropped not one, but _two_ bombshells. What would it be this time?

"You know you can always tell me anything," Leo said simply, trying to keep his voice even.

"I know I kinda said it before, but not in so many words," Mikey said, staring intently at the pan in front of them. "I love you, Leo. I really do. Like people do on TV and in those trashy romance novels you hide in your room."

Leo gripped Mikey's arms, both elated and embarrassed. "How- When did you find those-,"

"_Really,_ Leo?" Mikey gave a nervous laugh. "All you can comment on is the smutty novels? I just told you _I love you_."

"Right," Leo muttered, ashamed. "I- I don't…"

"…Know what to say, I know," Mikey said, turning to rub his mouth over Leo's cheek. "I didn't tell you so you'd say anything. I just wanted to say it. It's out there now where neither of us can deny it. So there. That's all."

"Okay," Leo breathed, settling more of his weight on Mikey's shoulder. "It's really nice to hear, Mikey. I never thought I'd hear someone say that."

"And me specifically, huh?" Mikey chuckled, and Leo laughed with him as he felt the tension in the air vanish.

* * *

Leo leaned back on the couch, his arm automatically wrapping around Mikey's shoulders as they settled down to watch TV. Mikey had reluctantly agreed to watch the news before swapping over to a movie channel, but Leo's concentration was shot, like it had been all day. After ten minutes of inattention, he turned the remote over to Mikey, who grinned as he began rapidly flipping through channels.

Leo rested his cheek on top of Mikey's head as he watched the TV blur. He was ashamed to admit he'd been completely distracted since lunch; the habit of watching Mikey move and talk becoming more of an obsession than pastime. They truly had opened a Pandora's box, he mused as he ran his fingers lightly over Mike's skin. Once Mikey had unlocked this idea in his head, it was nearly impossible to think of anything else. And that was becoming a problem.

He sighed inwardly. He hadn't been able to meditate; concentrate on his afternoon practice; and worst of all, he'd found himself staring at Mikey during patrol. That was more than just a problem; that was _dangerous._ Yet he couldn't go five minutes without drifting into daydreams of possibilities.

He shifted slightly, and Mikey curled closer against his side with a gentle hum of pleasure. His blood sang at that soft noise, urging him to pull Mike into his lap and tease more sounds from him. He swallowed hard, quashing the idea, desperately trying to find something else to focus on other than the growing pressure between his legs.

"Nothing on?" Leo asked, tilting his head at the flickering TV.

"Not anything I haven't seen yet," Mikey replied despondently.

"Well, that's what you get when watch too much TV," Leo chided lightly.

Mikey twisted his head up to stick out his tongue at him, causing Leo's breath to hitch at the soft, wet appendage. He must've noticed because he gave Leo a sly smile before returning his attention to the TV.

There was a moment of silence as the channels continued to flip past before Mikey spoke up.

"Hey Leo?" He leaned his head back to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I get you off?"

Leo's heart raced along with his mind. Did he mean what he _thought _he meant? If so, was his erection _that_ obvious?

"Breathe, Leo," Mikey chuckled, patting his brother's chest affectionately. "It's just a question. You just have to say no. I won't take offense."

Leo parted his lips, but it was several seconds before he could reply. "I don't necessarily want to say no, it's just-,"

"Oh good," Mikey said, his voice low and husky. "Well, all you have to do is sit there and enjoy. Is that so hard?" He reached down, bolding running his hand over the bottom of Leo's plastron. "Well, it _is,_ but I meant it would be easy for you."

"It's kinda hard to say no wh- when you're touching me like that," Leo gasped.

Mikey winked at him, grinning. "I hang out with Raph too much. I play dirty."

"So noted." Leo leaned his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes. His answer would be a turning point in their- what, relationship? Partnership? Something –ship. And he'd never be able to look at Mikey as just a brother again.

But then, he hadn't been doing that for days, anyway.

"If- If you want to, Mikey," Leo said quietly.

"No," Mikey replied irritably, "it's if _you_ want."

Leo hesitated for a second before confirming. "Yes, I do." He opened his eyes just in time to see Mikey crawling into his lap, his mouth hungrily reaching for his.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
And last chance to turn away before more smut. :3 As always, the next chapter will have a specific name so you can skip or skim at your leisure.


	28. Round Robin is a sexy game!  LeoxMike

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*Prepare for more exploding head candy! This chapter contains _lots_ of turtlecest!*

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Round robin is a sexy game!

"So…" Mikey drawled, ghosting kisses down Leo's neck, "I've got a question for you."

"Ngh?" Leo grunted as his hands wrapped around Mikey's neck, then cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Mikey giggled against his skin, grinning when he heard Leo's pleasurable sigh. "How often do you get yourself off, huh? It is, like, a control thing with you? See how long you can last before giving in?"

"S- Sometimes," Leo admitted, tilting his head forward to give him a curious look. "Why?"

"So… Only sometimes? Like, what's it like other times?" Mikey pressed, glancing back eagerly.

Leo cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why?" he repeated.

Mikey's devious grin widened. "Just wanna know. I wanna know _everything _about you instead of having to guess all the time! And, in this instance in particular, how often I can do _this._" His hand slid between them, rubbing the insistent bulge at the bottom of Leo's plastron.

Leo's breath caught in his throat as he replied. "It's- It's just something I have to- to do so I won't be distracted. I try to not think of it as anything more than eating or breathing; it's a necessary part of life."

Mikey leaned back, his face set in an incredulous expression. "That is, like, the _un-sexiest_ thing I think I've _ever_ heard- and I once watched MTV for an entire week!"

Leo put a hand over his face as he laughed with Mikey, feeling the heat on his cheeks. "Okay, okay; so sometimes I- I get more into it. _Really _into it. But I mainly just try to not think about it much. Since I never thought it'd be a part of my life, anyway, I didn't want to…" Leo shrugged, jostling them both. "I didn't want any hopes or dreams involving that; I would just be setting myself up for future disappointment."

Mikey nodded, studying him for a moment. "But I've done that, since I was a kid. Do you think I shouldn't've?"

"Of _course_ you should've, Mike; it's just my personal choice," Leo admonished, frowning. "I want you to have dreams and hopes and wishes."

"Even if they never come true?"

Leo's frown deepened as he tugged gently on Mikey's shoulder. "Mike, you just have to tell me what they are, and if it's within my power, I'll personally make sure they happen."

"You mean that?" Mikey whispered, his eyes wide and his voice awed.

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?" Leo teased gently. "Of course I do."

"Wow." Mikey leaned forward, resting his head against Leo's shoulder. "Th- That makes me feel so special."

"Good. You should," Leo said, stroking the back of his head. "Because you are."

"Well, geez, Leo," Mikey said, rubbing his nose and giving him a shy smile, "You gotta go and say something wonderful like that and now… Now I feel all inadequate just offering you a handjob."

Leo burst into laughter, clutching Mikey to his chest as he shook with his mirth. Mikey eventually took that as a good sign and chuckled with him.

"Mike, I don't know how you do it," Leo said when he could talk. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Do what?"

"Take away all my uneasiness. And trust me, I have plenty of it." Leo's eyes crinkled in a smile as he looked down.

"Tell me about it; you're as stiff as your dick," Mikey said, laughing when he saw Leo blush again. "Man, you're _too_ easy! This is fun!"

"Enjoying torturing your elder?" Leo asked, composing himself enough to arch a brow at him again.

"Totally! But I'll stop and make good on my offer now," Mikey said coyly. His hand wandered down Leo's chest, then he grinned as an idea struck him. "If…"

"If?" Leo prompted, blinking at him.

"If you tell me what it's like when you _do_ get into it," Mikey said, smiling devilishly. "What goes on in that pretty head of yours? Surely you have _some_ fantasies." He chuckled when he saw Leo flush yet again. "Ah-ha! So you do." He leaned forward, breathing heavily on Leo's neck. "Tell me…"

"I… Mike, really?" Leo nearly whined, his limbs locking in place as Mikey's hand slid further down.

"Really!" Mikey nuzzled his neck gently. "Would it help if I tell you one of mine first? Take turns?"

There was silence as Leo was obviously thinking it over. Bad sign; Mikey didn't want him thinking _too_ much.

"C'mon," Mikey wheedled as his hand flitted over Leo's hidden erection, "It'll be like that game we used to play, _Truth or Dare_ or whatever it was-,"

"I want to be blindfolded," Leo blurted, averting his gaze to the side.

"Ohh, really?" Mikey grinned, his free hand reaching behind Leo's head and tugging gently on his bandana. "We could do that now, if you want."

"No." Leo shook his head. "I want to see you, Mikey. Just- Just sometime. I've thought about it."

"What do you like about the idea?" Mikey whispered against his ear. He reached under Leo's plastron, running his fingers along the side of his straining cock; very glad they were still talking to hide his own shyness.

Leo's eyes snapped back to Mikey's at the soft touch. "Not being able to see would heighten other senses."

"That's true," Mikey grinned, unable to resist looking down as he coaxed the erection out of its prison. He greedily wrapped his hand around the shaft, and a moan was ripped from Leo's throat.

"Y- Your turn," Leo gasped, bumping his head against Mikey's.

"Oh, uh…" Mikey finally blushed, wondering if he'd been too hasty in offering to take turns. It was a little embarrassing. "Well, uh, see, all my fantasies have involved you, so…"

"So, tell me," Leo panted, arching his back slightly into Mikey's grasp.

Mikey trailed his fingers up to the head, pleased to feel the slick precum coating their skin. He could _smell_ Leo's arousal now, and it was making him feel dizzy. "I, um, I've always… always wanted…"

Leo snapped his fingers in front of Mikey's nose, who jumped and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I've always wanted to come on your face," Mikey grinned, biting his lip when Leo's eyes went wide. He hastily added, "But I won't! I mean, not until you say I can. If you wouldn't mind. Sometime."

Leo cleared his mind enough to chuckle. "I could be persuaded, I'm sure."

"_Awesome,_" Mikey sighed in relief. He briefly brought his hand up to his mouth, smiling when Leo whimpered at the absence. His eyes bored into Leo's as he licked his palm, leaving a hot, wet stripe on his skin before returning it to Leo's cock. "Your turn."

Leo's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Mikey tentatively stroked him, slowly and hard at all once. "I- I want to be- Oh damn, Mike, that feels good."

"It's the years of practice," Mikey laughed, and Leo tilted his head forward to smile at him. "C'mon… You want to be… _what?_ Tell me or I'll stop!"

"Cruel, Mike," Leo complained, giving him a mock frown. "I want you to…" He flushed deeper, looking away again.

Mikey loosened his grip, his hand stilling. When Leo growled at him, he snarled back playfully.

"Fine!" Leo sighed. "I want you to tie me down sometime."

Mikey shivered immediately at the mental imagery. "_Ooooh,_" he cooed, resuming his stroking, unable to resist his face-splitting grin. "That's one of mine too!"

"Gl- Glad you approve," Leo gasped. "But that doesn't count as yours. Your turn."

Mikey glanced down at his hand, fascinated by the way Leo's glistening head appeared and disappeared into his fist. He licked his lips nervously, then shot him a sly smile. "I think instead of _telling_ you, I'll _show_ you."

"What do y-," Leo started, then gaped when Mikey slid his legs onto the couch, bending over his lap. When his warm, wet tongue slid along the underside of his cock, Leo's mind momentarily shut down as he shuddered involuntarily. "Mike- You don't have to- _ooooh._"

Mikey's tongue curled around the sides, the salty-sweet taste making him giddy with delight. _Way_ better than he'd even imagined. When he pulled the head into his mouth and sucked gently, he churred happily.

Leo's hands gripped the couch, digging into the material at the vibration traveling down his cock. He answered with a lower, rumbling churr.

Mikey dipped his head further, taking as much as he could, his mind racing with jumbled thoughts. Leo's dick was _in his mouth_. His mouth was wrapped around _Leo's dick_.

And Leo _liked it_.

He could die a happy turtle now.

Or at least, so he thought; until he felt Leo's hand untying his obi and tossing it aside before pawing under Mikey's plastron for his own throbbing erection. Leo's slick hand wrapped around him, and Mikey felt like he could melt onto the floor right then and there.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Leo panted, and Mikey could hear the smile in his voice. Mikey hummed in agreement, mentally giggling at the fresh round of moans from Leo.

"Mikey," Leo groaned, "You're t- too good at this. Who've you been practicing with, hm?"

Mikey did chuckle then, gently shaking his head 'no'. He greedily pushed his face down further, then paused as he gagged once.

"Mike?" Leo said, sounding worried. His other hand brushed Mikey's cheek, trying to raise his head. "Be careful. Don't do too much."

Mikey allowed his head to be tilted back, the cock slipping from his mouth with a small pop. "I just wanted to see how far I can go. Now I know." He grinned up at him. "But I'll get better with more practice."

Leo chuckled softly. "Don't do anything uncomfortable, okay?"

"Mmkay."

"You don't have to- _gyah!_" Leo's hand tightened and tugged on Mikey's cock as his brother swallowed his once again. "Mikey… Gods, that's _so_ damn good. More than good. Way better than good. I can't think of h- how good."

Mikey churred repeatedly as his head bobbed up and down, his tongue lapping at his sides, lending a gentle pressure as he sucked harder. Leo's moans grew louder and more consistent, mumbling incoherent words between chanting his name.

"Mike," Leo panted, one hand tapping the top of his head, "If you don't- nrgh- slow down I'm- I'm going to-,"

"_Mm-hm,_" Mikey hummed merrily, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he sucked and licked faster. Leo's hand on his cock slowed as his concentration was broken.

"Mikey?" Leo said urgently, his free hand slamming on the cushion beside him and gripping the material. "_M- Mike!_"

Mikey's skin tingled with pleasure as Leo shot his hot cum into his mouth and down his throat. He eagerly swallowed it down, the intense new taste coating his tongue and making him shiver again. He waited until Leo quieted before pulling his head up, grinning. Leo was looking down at him with hooded eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, uh, did you like-,"

Leo growled, grabbing Mikey's shoulders and flinging him backwards onto the couch. Mikey squeaked in surprise as Leo pushed him down, his eyes staring intently into Mikey's.

"You _have_ to know what that feels like," Leo said, giving him a small smile.

Mikey's eyes went wide as Leo settled between his thighs, leaning forward to place chaste kisses on his cock. He moaned softly as his foggy brain realized what Leo had meant. Leo was going to give _him_ head?

_Now_ he could die happy! Afterwards, at least.

Leo gently pressed the head past his lips, his hot tongue darting carefully around the edges, and Mikey's head sunk against the arm of the couch. He felt like he was made of jelly, only able to utter moans as Leo took more of him into his wet mouth.

"And you- said I- was good at- this," Mikey panted, his hands automatically petting Leo's head. "Wow, Leo, _wow._"

Leo looked up, locking gazes with him, his eyes crinkled with a smile. He churred suggestively, and Mikey shuddered at the sensation. "Holy fuck, Leo, keep doing that!"

Leo's eyes narrowed at the curse, but must've decided it was acceptable because he tilted his head further, sucking eagerly. His hands skittered along the inside of Mikey's thighs, piling sensation upon sensation.

Mikey groaned when he realized he was already getting close; he had gotten so worked up over being able to get Leo off that he was more than ready for his own release.

"I'm not gonna last long," Mikey gasped, his blue eyes sad as he gazed down. "I was too excited from you…"

Leo very slowly slid Mikey's cock from his mouth before replying. "Don't worry," he said, his voice raspy. "We'll have plenty more opportunities."

Mikey nearly sobbed his name at those words, watching with delight as Leo's head bent again, his tongue guiding him back into his mouth. Mikey's hands dug into Leo's skin, desperately trying to pull him down further. Leo resisted only slightly, going only as far as he was comfortable; but making up for it with deep-throated churrs and hums as he sucked harder.

Mikey shouted his name as he let go, filling Leo's mouth, a primal joy lighting his brain on fire when he felt Leo swallowing him down. He tugged once more, weakly, on Leo's head as he sagged against the couch, spent and happy.

Leo cleaned him completely with his tongue before tucking him away and crawling up his chest to collapse on top of him.

"Damn, Leo," Mikey breathed heavily, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck. "That was…"

"Exactly," Leo agreed. He slid further upwards to rub his nose against Mikey's. "Want to taste yourself?" he asked, giving him a sultry smile.

"Ooh, yes!" Mikey grabbed his mouth with his, a thrill running down his spine as Leo deepened the kiss immediately, their tongues dancing. They were both panting again when Leo finally pulled back. He nuzzled Mikey's neck, finally resting his head against his shoulder and sighing contentedly.

"So, um, we can do this again, right?" Mikey ask timidly.

"Absolutely." Leo's hand wandered up to twine with one of Mikey's. "Just let me catch my breath first."

"Ooh!" Mikey squealed again, planting desperate kisses along the crown of Leo's head. "Please please _please!_ And by the way…"

"Mm?" Leo said drowsily.

"It's _your_ turn."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
OMG, never though I could write LeoxMike. Ever. And I did! And it's not even to the best part yet! Yes, there shall be MORE!


	29. Round Robin take two! LeoxMike

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
* This chapter contains _even more_ turtlecest than the last. Are you prepared?*  
*holds out bucket for exploding head candy*

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Round Robin, take two!

_Beep._

_ Beep._

Mikey reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. "Uh, Leo?"

_Beep._

"Mm?" Leo pushed Mikey gently back on his bed, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Bro, your cell-,"

_Beep._

Leo scowled, pausing to pluck the phone from his belt and mash a button on the side. He set it on the dresser nearby and returned to curling against Mikey's chest, who laughed once.

"Dude, you aren't gonna check it?" Mikey asked, awed.

"If you want to look at it that badly, be my guest," Leo murmured, running his hands up Mikey's sides.

"Well, not really-,"

"If it was serious, they'd call." Leo tilted his head to give him a small smile before he began trailing kisses across Mikey's skin.

Mikey giggled, his hands kneading Leo's shoulders. "You're the boss!"

"Mm, no," Leo whispered, rubbing his nose against his collarbone. "I'd rather you are."

"Huh?" Mikey blinked down at him.

"It's still my turn, right?" Leo gave him a sly smile.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well, I rather like what you said yesterday," Leo said, his eyes twinkling.

"I said a lot of stuff," Mikey said, puzzled.

"About what you wanted from me," Leo supplied, chuckling when Mikey flushed deeply.

"Oh _that,_" Mikey grinned. "Oh, so, uh, you want the works."

"What?" Leo frowned at him, prompting an explanation, which Mikey was only too happy to provide.

"Y'know, you wanna do the old-fashioned mattress dance!"

Leo blinked at him.

Mikey's grin widened as he poked Leo in the chest. "_You know!_ Pass the gravy. Hide the salami. Roll in the hay. Sink the submarine. A _rear attack_. Put the devil into Hell. Do the horizontal tango. Give the dog a bone. Clean the-,"

"Stop, stop!" Leo begged, shaking with laughter as he clung to his brother. "I get it, I get it!"

"Are you _sure?_" Mikey laughed, tugging roughly on Leo's bandana ties.

"Yes!" Leo chuckled. "Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure. Where do you _learn_ this stuff?"

"TV!" Mikey said brightly.

"Not any TV _I _watch," Leo sniffed disdainfully.

"Hey, hey, you can't pull out the holier-than-thou act _now,_" Mikey chided, gripping the edges of Leo's shell and grinding against him suggestively. "I mean, okay, we haven't had sex _yet_- blowjobs don't count, right?- but we should be past the whole awkward phase now, right?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, and Mikey mirrored the look.

"Right?" Mikey added, his voice slightly desperate.

Leo gave him a long-suffering glance. "Forgive me for being _slightly_ nervous about losing my virginity to my youngest brother."

"Well, see, that's the problem," Mikey mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I mean when you say it _that_ way…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How _else_ should I say it?" Leo asked, amused.

Mikey smiled devilishly at him as he threw his weight to the side, rolling Leo onto his back before scrambling atop him. "How about, you're about to start a long, happy tradition of me screwing your brains into mush?"

"That's… much better," Leo admitted breathlessly.

"See? Just gotta change your perspective. Literally _and_ figuratively," Mikey giggled, settling on Leo's chest as his hands roamed down Leo's sides. "So, you really want me on top our first time? Really?"

"Yes," Leo replied quietly.

Mikey caught a flash in Leo's dark eyes, and he paused, tapping a finger against Leo's thigh. "Tell me why."

Leo flushed slightly. "I like the idea," he said simply.

"_Aaaaaand _what else?" Mikey encouraged, peering suspiciously at him.

"That's not enough?" Leo arched a brow at him.

"Tell me _every_ reason," Mikey said, frowning slightly.

Leo sighed deeply before replying. "It's something you want-,"

"I don't care!" Mikey interrupted, waving a hand at him. "Honest. I don't care."

"-And I don't want to hurt you," Leo said softly.

Mikey gave a nervous laugh. "Oh c'mon Leo, you're not _that_ big!"

"All the same," Leo said, his eyes serious, "I'd rather experience this first."

Mikey gave him a grumpy pout.

"And…"

"There's more?" Mikey said, surprised.

Leo's expression softened as he pulled Mikey down for a quick kiss. "Contrary to what you guys believe, I don't want to be in control _all the time._" He smiled timidly up at Mikey. "I- I trust you Mike. I want to- to let go for once."

"Hot damn," Mikey grinned as he rapidly untied Leo's obi and threw it on the floor. "If that doesn't turn me on, nothing would!"

"That's… reassuring?" Leo said, forming it into a question teasingly.

"Hey, watch the mockery," Mikey said smugly. "Remember who's in control here."

Leo shivered briefly, making Mikey's grin widen. Mikey fished something from his belt before he tossed it aside to join Leo's.

"You've been carrying lube?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yup," Mikey smirked. "Hey, you're always on my shell about being prepared, right?"

Leo chuckled, sliding his hands down Mikey's plastron, his fingers circling once he'd reached the end. "And how long have you been doing that?"

"Oh, for about a week or so," Mikey admitted, smiling impishly. "Better to have it and not need it than-,"

"-Need it and not have it; right," Leo nodded, still laughing. "You have done well, _grasshoppa._"

Mikey burst into laughter at the reference as he slid down Leo, his hands leaving burning trails along his sides. "So, um…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to take care of you first?" Mikey offered, licking his lips as his hands gripped Leo's knees.

Leo shook his head silently.

"Oh." Mikey gave him a disappointed look. "You sure? 'Cause I really liked doing that!"

Leo nodded just as quietly as a second ago.

"Killjoy," Mikey muttered, his momentary sadness melting as he leaned forward to kiss the sensitive inner skin on Leo's legs. He smiled when he heard Leo's breath hitch.

"It's your turn," Leo reminded him huskily. "And you can't use _this;_ that was mine."

"Okay," Mikey said slyly. "I'll show you again, then." He brushed his cheek against his skin as he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick the underside of Leo's tail.

Leo jerked from the pleasure that shot up his spine. "_Oh hell, Mike_," he panted, then moaned shamelessly when Mike teased the sensitive appendage into his mouth.

"Like?" Mikey asked, chuckling to himself as he sucked gently.

"More," Leo answered, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Mikey reached up with one hand and down with the other, clumsily dragging their cocks out as he concentrated on keeping his tongue wrapped around Leo's wagging tail. Leo sighed his name wantonly as he pumped Leo to a fully swollen erection.

Finally Mikey looked up, shuddering once as his greedy eyes took in his writhing partner. Leo appeared half-gone already, his hooded gaze blazing with desire as he watched him intently.

"If you looked any more appetizing, my brain would explode," Mikey said, then giggled when he saw Leo flush. "I'm serious!"

"I don't doubt it," Leo breathed quietly. "Keep talking."

"Oh?" Mikey raised his brows.

Leo moved a leg to rub gently against Mikey's arm. "I- I like it. It's stimulating."

"_Stimulating_. Geez, Leo," Mikey sighed, popping the cap of the bottle in his hand and coating one of his fingers in the clear liquid. "We have got to work on your bedroom talk."

Leo frowned slightly. "But- What I said is true."

Mikey shook his head. "Sexy. Say it's _sexy._"

"Hmph. I prefer to be accurate."

Mikey looked up, eyes wide. "So it's _not _sexy?"

Leo laughed, instantly seeing through the innocent glance. "You know that's _what_ I meant. I was simply more descriptive. Deal with it!"

"Oh, I will," Mikey promised. "Speaking of; hang on, this might be a little cold…" He gently pressed against Leo's entrance, smiling when Leo remained absolutely still. He swirled his finger, the liquid glistening against their skin as some escaped and ran down Leo's tail.

"Talk," Leo said, nudging him with a foot.

"Oh, right." Mikey gave him a sheepish smile before glancing back down. "Leo, I- I never ever _ever_ thought I'd see you like this. I have _so_ many times in my mind but the real you is so much better it blows my mind."

Leo gasped as the tip of Mikey's finger slid past his entrance. "Mike, I never thought… I didn't think anyone would ever love me like this."

"I do," Mike said quickly, bending to plant several kisses on a trembling thigh. "I've wanted to for so long."

"Shame we waited this long," Leo panted. He rolled his hips slightly, wordlessly prompting Mikey.

"You and me, bro," Mikey sighed happily, pushing his finger in slowly. He paused when he saw Leo's expression flatten. "Leo? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Leo said evenly. "I'll tell you if we need to stop."

"Oooh, idea!" Mikey said, grinning up at him. "How about a safe word?"

"A what?"

"A safe word. It's a word you can say if you ever need me to stop doing anything."

"Wouldn't 'stop' work?" Leo asked dryly, and Mikey smacked his leg playfully.

"Use your imagination!" Mikey admonished. "C'mon. Think. It'll distract you." He applied more pressure to his finger again.

"I- I have no idea," Leo gasped. "I mean, does it have to pertain to- to the act or…?"

"No, no. Something totally unrelated. Just choose a word that will _represent_ stop." His first knuckle was swallowed by leaf-green body now.

"Ah… Um…" Leo shuddered as Mikey pressed harder, desperately trying to think. Stop. Something that meant stop. "Red."

"Red? Appropriate enough," Mikey praised.

"Exactly," Leo said, raising his head to lock gazes with his brother. "Red makes me think of Raph, and if that doesn't stop everything I don't know what else would."

Mikey lost his concentration as he broke into a peal of giggles, leaning against Leo's leg. "That's- _ha ha_- that's so awful and _so_ true!" He shook his head to try to regain a measure of composure. "Okay, so, _Red_ means stop everything. Just don't forget."

"Mikey, I doubt I'd need-,"

"It's important," Mikey said stubbornly. His entire finger was buried; now to add another once Leo adjusted. "I know you trust me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't accidently hurt you, or you simply not like what I do or say."

"Alright," Leo agreed quietly.

Mikey dribbled more lube on his hand, then rotated his finger. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Ready for more?"

"Quite."

"You are so funny," Mikey laughed as he slowly retracted his finger so the other could join it at the entrance. "You really don't have to be so polite and all that. I mean, I'm going to put my dick in your ass. You realize that, right?"

"Yes, Mike," Leo chuckled. "It's habit; quit pestering me about it!"

"Maybe I can get you to break it," Mikey taunted. He watched Leo carefully as his fingers slowly slid inside him, but he was still smiling back at him. "Although, I don't know… There's something about getting you to break that cool façade of yours that's just so damn tempting."

"Think you can?" Leo challenged playfully.

"Oh yes," Mikey grinned. "You just wait till you're ready for me."

Leo bucked his hips suggestively. "I'm waiting."

"Dammit, Leo, I don't want to hurt you either y'know," Mikey said, frustrated.

"I know, I'm teasing," Leo smiled.

Mikey _harrumphed_ at him, driving his paired fingers deeper into Leo. "Still okay?"

"Y- Yes," Leo nodded.

"Hey, it's your turn," Mikey reminded him.

"I- Oh…" Leo shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What? What?" Mikey said eagerly. "You can't say _that_ then not tell me!"

"Mike…" Leo whined.

"Tell me!" Mikey ordered, baring his teeth with his grin when he felt both fingers come to a rest inside Leo. He began wiggling them experimentally. "Tell me, tell me, tellme-tellme-tellme-,"

"Okay!" Leo thundered, glaring at him. He rested his head back on the pillow. He whispered something, and Mikey interrupted him with a growl.

"Speak up!"

"S- Sometimes I- When I'm masturbating, I… Mike, couldn't this wait till later?"

"No," Mike grunted. "Now. I want to know everything."

Leo took a steadying breath as he closed his eyes. "Occasionally I use my other hand to gently- _gently,_ mind you- asphyxiate myself."

Whatever Mikey had been expecting, it wasn't that. His wide blue eyes stared, and stared some more as his mind raced.

"What?" Leo said irritably when he peeked at his brother.

"Hell, Leo," Mikey breathed. "You weren't kidding about the control thing, were you?"

"I wouldn't joke about that," Leo frowned. "I'm not expecting you to do that, it's just- I don't know. Forget it."

"_No no no no,_" Mikey said in a rush, finally able to break his shocked face into a smile. "I like it a lot. See? That's where a safe word would come in handy."

Leo rolled his eyes, averting his gaze and still looking highly embarrassed. "Your turn had better be good this time."

"Ah-ha! Ah… Hmm." Mikey licked his lips, first concentrating on scissoring his fingers. "Feel okay?"

Leo moaned lowly, his hips rolling forward again. "More, Mike."

"Well, more would be upgrading to my dick," Mikey teased, swiftly withdrawing his fingers and using the leftover liquid to coat himself.

"About time," Leo teased. "I'm growing old up here."

"You're gonna pay for that!" Mikey's eyes narrowed as he crawled forward, one hand guiding himself to Leo's entrance. He took a deep breath as he looked back into the dark pools of Leo's gaze. "You know, right about now is when I wake up."

Leo's smile was soft and tender as his hands danced up Mike's arms. "I want you, Mikey."

Mikey nearly melted at those words, his arm wobbling before he steadied himself. "I- Wow. For once, Leo, I don't have anything to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Leo replied quietly. "Now take what I freely offer."

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'll be a puddle before we start," Mikey panted. He gripped Leo's hip, pulling him toward his cock as he pressed forward slowly. When his head slid in Leo's hot sheath, he groaned and almost fell over again.

"Nghh… More," Leo begged, rocking his hips toward him.

"You really want this, don't'cha," Mikey mused, then clamped his mouth shut as he had to suddenly resist an engulfing desire to _push_.

"_Yesss,_" Leo hissed, curling his feet around Mikey's shell to coax him onward.

"Leo, stop," Mikey panted. "I c- can barely stop myself from going too fast."

"I'll tell you if I need you to slow down," Leo replied, then slammed his head against the pillow as Mikey shoved more of himself inside. "Talk, Mike."

"Can't," Mikey gasped. "I'm afraid I'll-,"

"Talk," Leo repeated, more firmly. "I said I'll tell you."

"Holy shit, Leo," Mikey whispered in awe, his eyes sliding closed as his other hand gripped Leo's shell. "This is- You are the best thing, ever, to happen, ever, and by all the gods this feels _sooo _good."

"And it's your turn," Leo reminded him again.

Mikey's earlier embarrassment was completely shattered by now, and he grinned devilishly down at him. "Know what gets me hard?"

"A wide variety of things I'm slowly discovering," Leo laughed, tugging on Mike's arms insistently.

"The thought of getting caught while banging you senseless," Mikey groaned, pushing the last inch forward and completely burying himself to the hilt. "Espe- Especially Raph or Donnie."

"Why?" Leo asked, distracted momentarily from the pleasure shooting up his sides.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Mikey admitted, slightly puzzled. "I guess it's partly the idea of them seeing exactly _who_ I own, and _what_ I can do with you." The mental imagery flashing in his mind ignited passion in his loins, and he gave a tentative thrust.

"Mike!" Leo gripped his arms, expelling a breath rapidly.

"Too much?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Not enough," Leo moaned, pushing against him. "Do that again, and again, and again-,"

"I'll do with you what I want," Mikey said, his tone more assured as he rocked forward. He released the deathgrip on Leo's shell and wrapped his hand around Leo's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"_Yes,_ Mikey; _yes_ Mikey," Leo chanted, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Mikey's. Tears formed in his eyes from not blinking. "You're gorgeous like this, Mikey," Leo nearly whispered.

"Me?" Mikey snorted, a flash of recognition in his eyes as he dragged his mind back to reality. "You're- You're like some evil, seducing, primal sex god!"

"Evil?" Leo laughed, bunching his muscles tighter to pull Mikey closer.

"Yes, you must be evil for tormenting me for so long!"

"Not now," Leo growled, then froze as pleasure spiked from his tail up to the back of his head. "Mike- Mike, right there. _Right there, now._"

"H-Here?" Mikey panted, thrusting again.

"Yes!" Leo yelled, drowning in the sensations crawling over his skin. "Faster!"

Mikey ducked his head, words dying on his lips as he complied. He was already climbing toward his release, and he briefly thought about slowing down, trying to hold back.

He glanced up and saw Leo's blazing eyes boring into his, and he lost any shred of will he had left. With a wordless cry, he drove relentlessly into that heated, tightening warmth, barely aware of Leo reaching down to help him stroke the bobbing cock between them. Moments later, his skin flushed and caught fire as he felt his orgasm sweeping over him, and his hand on Leo's hip dug deep into flesh as he pushed himself _in_ and _in_, emptying himself completely.

Leo shouted not long after, painting both their plastrons with his cum as he jerked repeatedly into their hands.

Mikey was dimly aware of Leo pulling him down and to his side. They both groaned needily as Mikey slid out of him.

They stared at each other, shaky hands reaching up to gently touch, to remind each other they were awake, it was real. Several silent moments passed before Leo frowned, feeling wetness on Mikey's face.

"Mike?" he rasped, his throat raw from shouting.

Mikey curled forward, batting Leo's searching hands away as he rested his head against his chest.

"Mikey?" Leo said again, wrapping his arms around his head to hold him closer.

"Love you," Mikey whispered.

Leo sighed softly as he felt Mikey's breathing hitch irregularly. "I don't think it's silly if you're crying."

"G- Good," Mikey sobbed, clutching at him desperately.

Leo nuzzled his head with his nose, whispering reassurances long after Mikey fell asleep.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
_This is the chapter that never ends… Yes it goes on and on my friend…_  
Seriously, these guys just wouldn't quit. o.O  
Whew. Well, two smutty LeoxMike chapters down, one to go…!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Leo woke when he felt Mikey shifting and sitting up, but didn't move. He was mildly surprised to feel Mikey get up and pad out the door, and he eased an eye open to look at the door. What mischief was he up to?

He rubbed his face, smiling dreamily into his palms. Last night had actually happened; the crusty towel on the dresser and Mikey's scent in his sheets was proof enough to his foggy mind. He replayed snippets of conversation and sensations, chuckling softly when he felt himself growing hard already. And Mikey had thought _he_ was addictive!

"Hey," Mikey said cheerfully, pausing in the doorway and holding up two glasses. "I got thirsty."

Leo glanced up, then gasped as a fresh bolt of pleasure shot down his spine. The light from the kitchen shone behind Mikey, giving him an almost angelic halo as he grinned at him, his body in a perfect contrapposto.

"I am too," Leo said huskily, beckoning him forward. "For you."

"Oooh, getting better at the sexy talk already!" Mikey giggled, obediently walking to the bed and putting the glasses on the dresser. "It's a shame you woke up already, though."

"Why?" Leo asked distractedly as he yanked Mikey down beside him.

"I was- well, actually, maybe I should save it as a surprise," Mikey said cheekily, then squealed with delight when Leo attacked his neck with hungry kisses. "Finally! _Now_ we're past the awkward phase, right?"

Leo just grunted as his hands wandered down Mikey's arms, squeezing the corded muscles as his lips danced on the sea-green skin.

"That's good," Mikey said approvingly as he melted against him. "Now we can have sex all the time!"

Leo shivered as his words. That sounded good. _Very_ good. Exactly what he needed _right now_. A fire ignited in Leo's brain, his skin warming with desire as he pressed Mikey down onto the bed.

"Oooh, aggressive Leo," Mikey purred into his ear. "I approve! Oh, and hey- it's your turn, by the way."

"Yes it is," Leo growled, grabbing Mikey's hands and holding them down. "Past time for _my_ turn."

Mikey grinned up at him before tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Leo nipped and bit at the skin, his hands desperately tightening around Mikey's wrists. When Mikey groaned lustily, the sound curled in his mind like a drug.

Leo needed Mike. Now. He needed to take him and claim him and mark him as his own-

Leo froze, blinking rapidly as the screaming rational part of his brain finally climbed above his passion. What the hell was he just thinking?

Mikey felt him tense and opened an eye to look at him, smiling slyly. "Yoo-hoo, Earth to Leo! You going all spacey on me, dude."

"Hold on," Leo panted, trying to force himself to sit up but unable to tear himself away from the warm, soft, inviting contact. He finally gave up as more thoughts bubbled to the surface.

He had to take Mikey, _now,_ before anyone else did. Mikey was fresh, untouched by any but him so far, and he had to make damn sure no one else did.

Leo shook his head, scowling. He heard Mikey ask a question, but the words didn't register over the surging flood of confusing thoughts.

He was bodily pressed to what he needed; the one under him was warm and compliant; he needed to make a move now or he might miss his chance-

Leo felt himself being shaken, and he was grateful for the broken concentration. "Mike?" he said uncertainly, laboriously dragging his focus to his brother's face.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Mikey said worriedly, shoving Leo back onto his legs as they sat up. "You've got this weirdass look in your eyes…"

"Something's- different-," Leo panted, finally able to scoot away from Mikey once the contact was broken. "I- I can't think straight."

Mikey chuckled nervously. "I felt like that last night, bro."

"No," Leo retorted sharply. Every inch that he put between he and Mikey almost physically _hurt._ "There's something wrong. This feels wrong."

"What?" Mikey said, giving him a hurt look. "Geez, Leo. Fine. You don't have to top if you don't want-,"

Leo shook his head violently. "It's not that," he gasped. "I- I feel like I have to."

Mikey gave him a confused smile. "Then what's wrong about that? I'd like it if you want to."

"I feel like I _have_ to," Leo repeated angrily. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling the beginning of a headache. "Doesn't feel normal."

Mikey's eyes narrowed. "It's called _lust_, idiot."

"More than that," Leo frowned. "Weird thoughts. I- I can barely think." He gripped his head in his hands, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Leo?" Mikey said suddenly, concerned. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Dunno," Leo said miserably.

"Tell me what these weird thoughts are?" Mikey suggested. He crawled forward but Leo held out a hand to make him stop.

"I- I- I don't know." A thought struck him, and he scrambled off the bed. "I need to call Don. St- Stay here." He flew out of the room.

Mikey stared after him, unsure if he felt more scared or offended. Finally he settled for fifty-fifty on both. What the hell was wrong with Leo?

Sudden panic gripped him so hard he fell over in the bed. Did Leo regret last night? Was this some way to get out of whatever they had going?

Mikey whimpered at the thought. Surely not. Leo had seemed to really enjoy last night; he had- with light prompting- told him some admittedly kinky fantasies and they'd had mind-blowing sex and Leo had certainly gotten off on it too.

So what was the deal this morning? Leo wanted to top him; Mikey was pretty excited about the idea; maybe he hadn't made that clear enough?

And what did he mean by weird thoughts? Maybe another kink, one he didn't want to talk about? Mikey felt pretty tolerant in that department; he'd try anything once. Especially for Leo.

He dragged himself to a sitting position and gulped one of the glasses of water. Maybe Leo was just confused. He certainly wasn't used to expressing himself this much at all once. Maybe it had just upset him.

Mikey desperately hoped that was true. The thought that Leo didn't want him ever again was too painful an option. He was just confused. That's all.

And Leo had run to Donnie.

White-hot anger flooded Mikey. Of course he'd go to Donnie. _Donnie_ had all the answers; _Donnie_ was the kissass; _Donnie_ was Leo's yes-man all the fucking time.

He threw the glass at the wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction and tinkle to the floor. The momentary pleasure was quickly lost, however, as Mikey sunk further into his dark thoughts.

Mikey started when the door opened and Leo gingerly stepped in the room. He had a brief desire to grab the other glass and fling it at him; but instead he turned his gaze to the opposite wall, feeling empty and full at the same time.

Leo could feel the anger when he stepped in the room, adding to the already bewildering mix in his head. He gently sat on the bed, startled to see the blazing fury in Mikey's darkened eyes.

"Mikey?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"So what'd your precious _Donnie_ have to say?" Mikey snapped.

Leo couldn't place the anger in Mikey's face, so he let it slide for the moment. "I think I might be experiencing heightened emotions due to a mating season."

Mikey looked over to gape at him. "Say what?"

"Don's not… feeling well either," Leo explained. "It's like- It's like I'm obsessed with, uh, taking you. But this feeling is disturbingly unconcerned with _who_ you are- just as long as you're here to satisfy my needs. That's- That's why I panicked, Mikey. It's like I'm just wanting to- to _use_ you for my own purposes." He reached forward, placing his hand next to Mikey's on the bed but not touching. "That really, really scared me, Mikey. I thought I'd done something wrong last night."

"Of course you didn't!" Mikey blurted, feeling his anger melting. "Last night was the best night of my life! And if you- you need me, I'm right here for you. Always."

Leo shuddered. "I don't want to treat you so- so impersonally. I don't actually feel that way, Mikey. I care for you, deeply. I don't want this controlling how I show you that."

Mikey was silent for a moment, considering his words. "Okay. But, like, this isn't going away, right?"

"Probably not," Leo moaned, his head flopping dejectedly onto his chest.

"Okay. So, you're gonna feel all weird and stuff until you have sex, right?" A grin crept onto Mikey's face.

"I- I don't know."

Mikey nodded, feeling more confident. "I bet so. Remember those videos we laughed at when we were kids?"

"Yes." Leo managed a chuckle at the memory.

"So, like, if you've got this weird itch, then let's just scratch it." He tossed Leo a devious smile, then frowned when Leo shook his head.

"I don't know, Mikey," Leo said unhappily. "This haze is nearly overwhelming. I could- I could hurt you if I lost control."

"Well, we'll be careful," Mikey said, warming to the idea. "Hey, I can even prep myself if you want, 'cause I bet that'd be like torture to sit through, huh?"

"Mike…" Leo buried his face in his hands. "I- I just don't know. Mike," he repeated, glancing at him through his parted fingers, "I'm scared."

"No, no, don't be scared," Mikey scoffed, leaning forward to grab his hands in his own. He gasped when Leo gripped them tightly, that slightly crazed look returning to his eyes. "Hell, Leo; I kinda like you like this!" he giggled.

"Mikey, you're _insane,_" Leo growled, jerking him forward to plaster himself to Mikey's chest. "This c- could be dangerous and oh gods your skin is like ambrosia…"

"So's yours," Mikey breathed, then squeaked when Leo tackled him, pinning him beneath him. His hot lips sealed over Mikey's, his tongue devouring his mouth like he was starving.

Finally Mikey pushed him up, both of them gasping for breath. "Give- Give me a few in the shower then you come join me, okay?"

"I want to watch," Leo panted, biting along Mikey's collarbone as his hips grinded into his.

"Okay! But no touchy until I'm ready; think you can resist?" Mikey grinned teasingly.

A flicker of humour flashed in Leo's eyes, and a genuine smile crept across his face. "Tie me down, then neither of us will worry."

"Fuck yeah!" Mikey wiggled out from under Leo and ran to the door. "C'mon." He flicked his tail suggestively, then squealed delightedly as Leo chased him out of the room.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
And you know what _that_ means for the next chapter…!  
Exploding head candy!


	31. Let go  LeoxMike

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains _even more_ smexy LeoxMike turtlecest!*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Let go.

It had been fairly difficult concentrating on finding the correct type and length of rope in the garage with Leo basically plastered to his skin, but finally Mikey had found something suitable under a workbench. He had stopped to wash it off in the nearby sink, but an impatient growl from Leo told him to waste no more time.

Laughing and teasing, he led Leo back up to the large communal bathroom. There were several exposed pipes that would work as an excellent anchor point. It was difficult wrestling Leo into position; his hands kept boldly wandering over Mikey's body as he pre-tied a few knots in the rope.

"C'mon, Leo, on the floor," Mikey ordered, pointing toward the pipe nearest to the shower. He felt a twinge of pleasure as Leo shuddered before obeying, kneeling on the ground before him, his shell to the pipe.

"Good," Mikey purred, grinning when Leo shivered at the simple praise. "I'm gonna tie your feet and hands together separately; does that sound okay?"

"No," Leo scowled.

"No?" Mikey parroted, puzzled.

Leo used his confusion to leap at him, rocking Mikey back onto his shell and devouring his mouth with his tongue again. Mikey chuckled against him, pushing him off reluctantly when there was a small break in the fierce kiss.

"Yes, it has to be okay," Mikey laughed, shoving Leo against the pipe. "Remember discussing this like, twenty minutes ago?"

Leo's eyes narrowed as he fought to concentrate long enough to answer. "Y- Yes. Mike, hurry; this is… becoming uncontrollable if you're too close to me. Work quickly; I don't want to lose control and hurt you."

"Got it." Mikey bent to his task, lashing his ankles together, then his wrists.

Leo snapped his arms apart, nodding when the knots held.

"Y'know, Leo, you don't have much faith in me," Mikey whined as he then looped the rope over and around the pipe. "I mean, I can fight you off if you get too rough."

Leo tilted his head to look at him, his eyes pained. "I know that, Mikey. But I don't want you to _have_ to. I'd- I'd never forgive myself." He paused as a shudder ran through him, then continued. "This is supposed to only be pleasurable and enjoyable for you. I want us both to make sure that's the way it is."

"Okay, okay," Mikey said soothingly. "But seriously, Leo; I _like_ you like this." He smiled when Leo gave him a feral grin in response. "I always figured you'd be more forceful- or, maybe I should say, demanding."

"Why?" Leo asked, puzzled.

Mikey shrugged as he checked the slack in the rope. "Well, it's like you said last night. You keep such a tight rein on yourself _constantly_, and have for _years_. I mean, you've actually kinda gone overboard on that, dude. The one area of your life where you _can_ let go… I'd imagine you'd go to extremes there too."

Leo's irregular heavy breathing echoed in the room as he forced his crazed thoughts aside to consider Mikey's words.

"Y'know, Donnie's like that too," Mikey mused. "Always so calm, quiet, collected. Like you. I mean, I know he can rip you a new one with his sarcasm when he feels like it, and he does allow himself more outlets than you do, but… I dunno. I can see him being like this too." He re-tied the last knot carefully. "Raph and me, now; we let it all out! We fight and cuss and scream bloody murder. You and Donnie bottle it up where it just keeps slowly growing on itself."

A single thought pierced the fog in Leo's mind. _No wonder Donnie said we weren't a match…_

"Whaddya think? Do you agree?" Mikey prompted, standing up and away to admire his work.

"Your observations are, as always, very acute," Leo panted. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mikey bent down to eye-level with him.

"Do you care if I'm more prone to- to extremes?" Leo asked shyly.

Mikey's immediate grin nearly split his face. "Leo, haven't you been listening to me _at all?_ I am freaking loving this! And you!" When Leo's worried expression didn't change, he sighed in exasperation. "Okay, I'll spell it out for you; I like all the little ideas you've told me so far. I'm more than willing to try anything once- and I mean _anything_- with you." He bent further, rubbing his nose against Leo's gently. "I _need_ someone like you, Leo. Just so I won't get bored!"

The blatant gratitude shining in Leo's dark eyes made Mikey's knees wobble.

"So, no more worrying, 'kay?" Mikey said, stepping away again. "Now, can you reach me?"

Leo lunged forward, using up the small amount of slack immediately and halting him mid-leap. The connecting length of rope between the knots at his wrists and ankles firmly locked him to the pipe. There was plenty of leeway for Leo to move or sit comfortably, but not enough for Leo's hands to be able to reach any of the knots to undo them.

Mikey rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Perfect! Ready for your show?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Mike, just one more thing…"

"Yeah?" Mikey bent at the waist once more to look him in the eyes quizzically, then laughed. "Oh! Here, let me get your scrumptious dick out so it won't be painful, hm?" He easily teased his swollen erection into his hands, his grin widening when Leo arched into his grip.

"Th- Thank you," Leo gasped. "But that's not what I wanted to say."

"Oh?" Mikey tilted his head to one side.

Leo lowered his gaze, flushing in embarrassment. "Mike, I don't think I'm going to last long. I mean, I'm halfway there just _looking_ at you, and you're not even doing anything. So- So I want to apologize in advance."

Mikey chuckled, rubbing his thumb gently on Leo's cheek. "I don't mind, Leo. Honest. There will be time for other, slower sessions later. Okay?"

Leo just nodded, forcing himself to quash his rising doubt.

"And anyway, a fast, frenzied fuck sounds good right about now," Mikey said, winking at him as he moved to the wall.

Leo gathered enough of his wits to tease him. "Do you _have_ to use such coarse language?"

"Oh, quit bitching. You like it," Mikey scoffed, twiddling the knobs on the wall, sighing happily when the hot water began raining from the showerhead.

Leo silently admitted to himself a part of him _did_ like it, and in the same second swore he would never tell Mikey that. He'd _never_ live that little fact down, especially if Raphael got wind of it. He simply grunted in response.

"Yeah, you don't fool me," Mikey continued, moving to stand under the gentle spray. "And hey, it's still your turn."

Leo groaned, testing the slack again as he automatically tried to reach for Mikey. Water was running in tantalizing streams down Mikey's sea-green skin, making it sparkle and gleam in Leo's fevered vision. He wanted to lick off every bead of moisture.

"Hey," Mikey said sharply, though he was grinning. "It's your turn, Leo. Tell me something you want to do to me. Or me do to you."

Leo mirrored his grin, feeling himself slip further into the welcoming grip of lust. "I want to bathe you with my tongue. You look _so_ tasty right now."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey leaned over and ran a finger along Leo's cheek. Leo immediately took it into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly as he laved it with his tongue. He frowned when Mikey retracted it, his eyes narrowed unhappily.

"We'll have to take a day to do that sometime. Sooo," Mikey drawled as he grabbed the bar of soap and began running it up and down his arms, "I guess it's my turn?"

Leo nodded, his eyes following Mikey's hands closely as they moved over the bunched and corded muscles.

"Ooh, here's one," Mikey said excitedly, his eyes dancing. "I've always found the idea of you taking me from behind pretty damn hot. Want to do that in a few?"

"Yes!" Leo cried, the mental imagery igniting a fresh wave of desire.

Mikey gave him a sly smile, delighted at the urgency in Leo's voice. "I wouldn't even have to untie you for that."

"_Yesss,_" Leo hissed, desperately trying to yank his hands forward. The pull of the rope sent chills of pleasure down his spine. He decided he _very_ much enjoyed being restrained, even more that he'd anticipated. And if he could feel that delicious tug while still being able to take Mikey… He whimpered at the thought, recapturing Mikey's attention.

"What's that?" Mikey said, tilting his head toward him.

"_I want you,_" Leo snarled, his shoulders rolling as he tried to scoot closer to him.

Mikey laughed, biting his lower lip as he kicked a wooden bench under the shower spray. "I'll never get used to you saying that," he said bashfully. He swallowed his embarrassment as he sat on the edge, giving Leo a pointed glance as he slowly spread his legs, his tail thumping against the side excitedly.

Leo groaned lustily as Mikey pulled out his own half-hardened cock, his eyes greedily locked onto his hands as he gently stroked it to fullness.

"Gotta wash everywhere before we get started," Mikey teased, soaping his hands and rubbing them up and down his shaft suggestively.

"Torture," Leo moaned, a hint of sadness flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, I won't be taken in by _that_ pathetic display," Mikey laughed, shaking his head. "You'll have to do much better."

Leo's eyes narrowed in silent protest as Mikey ever so slowly washed himself, his hands sliding over every inch of exposed flesh, caressing the more tender skin between his thighs several times. He loved the soft whimpers, moans and churrs that escaped Leo as he hungrily watched every movement.

Though Mikey was enjoying his little game, he was beginning to ache desperately for Leo, and he decided to finish up his bathing. He grabbed the bar of soap, intent on replacing it on its crusty shelf out of the way, when a thought struck him. He loosened his grip, letting the soap fall to his feet. He gave Leo a sly smile as he turned and bent over to retrieve it, flicking his tail as he gave him a full view of his ass.

Leo's immediate needy moan was the best one yet.

Mikey triumphantly waved the bar at him before putting it away. "I shouldn't drop the soap, huh?" he teased. "I mean… What would that get me?"

"_Fucked,_" Leo growled, and Mikey started at his response before laughing.

"Promise?" Mikey asked huskily, and Leo nodded violently.

"Talk Mike, please," Leo gasped, still straining against his bonds as he tried to move closer. "It helps me f- focus."

"Ah, right." Mikey sat on the very edge of the bench, resting some of his weight on his shell so he could pivot his hips forward. He opened his mouth to speak, but Leo cut him off.

"Mike?" Leo asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

"Yeah?"

Leo lowered his head, his eyes blazing as he stared at him. "Tell me I get to take you."

Mikey smiled at the request as one of his hands wandered down his cock, a finger reaching down slowly. "You're going to take me, Leo. You're going to fuck me silly with your magnificent dick, and when you come you'll make me completely and utterly yours."

"Mike!" Leo gasped his name, snapping forward again. "Now?" he begged, shivering as he glanced up with pleading eyes.

"That's getting better," Mikey praised, smiling in admiration. "But you have to watch me get ready first."

Leo sighed, sagging back to rest on his legs. "_Hurry._ And it's your turn."

"Umm…" Mikey hummed absently as he cast his mind about. It was rather distracting, so he gave up and refocused on Leo's gaze. Leo was intently watching his dripping finger that was now circling his entrance. He paused to add a trail of lube to his finger before gently pushing it into himself.

"Talk, Mike," Leo implored again. "Your voice helps. I need something to…" His eyes lit with the crazy desire again, and he added in a deeper tone, "_I need you_."

"Do you know how many times I've done this?" Mikey said, his voice low and rough. "I don't just use my fingers, either. I've… I've…" His voice trailed off as he flushed heavily.

Leo's haze lifted momentarily at Mikey's obvious shame. "You've what?"

"Remember my old pair of training nunchaku?" Mikey asked hesitantly, and Leo nodded. "The ones you used to help me learn how to not bash my brains in?" He cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. "Well, um, I keep them in my room and sometimes I-,"

"Look at me, Mike," Leo growled, and Mikey's gaze jerked back to his, his flush deepening.

"Sometimes I- I lube up one of them and use it like a dildo while I get myself off," Mikey said, shifting nervously. "And I imagine it's you."

Leo stilled, the small part of his mind that remained rational astonished at the revelation. It seemed every time they talked, Leo realized even more how sincere Mike's devotion had been while they were maturing. How painful had those years been?

Mikey's finger slid in past his second knuckle, and all coherent thought fled as Leo strained forward.

"So you don't think that's weird?" Mikey gave him a timid smile.

Leo licked his lips, grinning back. "Can I watch sometime?"

Mikey blinked at him, and then chuckled in relief. "Hell yeah, if you want!"

Leo's breathing grew shallow as he watched Mikey gently wiggled and slid his second finger inside himself. "Now?" he asked eagerly, but Mikey shook his head.

"Almost, I promise," Mikey said. He retracted his fingers, coating them once more with the clear liquid and inserting them again. They both sighed in tandem as the fingers easily slipped in. Mikey spread his fingers gently, testing how far he could stretch. After a few seconds he realized Leo was muttering under his breath.

"What's that, Leo?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"_Now now now now,_" Leo mumbled louder. "My head is killing me and my skin is on fire and I _hurt._"

Mikey frowned. Torturing Leo was fun, but not to the point of actual pain. They could play around with that at another time. Mikey scissored his fingers one last time, confident he was as ready as he could be. He glanced up at Leo and gasped softly. Leo's head was bowed, his limbs shivering slightly, his cock weeping precum liberally. He was stunningly beautiful, and Mikey felt his breathing grow ragged. Leo really _was_ his very own primal, needy sex god. He promised himself to get a picture of him like this sometime as he stood and closed the distance between them.

"Mike," Leo said as he kneeled in front of him, "do something first."

"Huh? I'm ready for you," Mikey said, petting his cheek gently. Leo leaned into the touch hungrily, gritting his teeth as he answered.

"Get- Get yourself close," Leo panted, a flicker of regret in his dark gaze. "It's not- not going to take much to send me over the edge."

"Honestly, me neither," Mikey admitted with a grin. He rose to his knees, staying just outside Leo's circle of movement as he began stroking himself. "Watching you pull and twist against those ropes is so fucking _hot._"

Leo's eyes closed for a second in pleasure. "Even better experiencing it."

"So you really like it, huh?" Mikey's other hand darted forward, and Leo's breath left him in a rush as he gripped Leo's cock and stroked it as well.

"Don't, Mike," Leo nearly sobbed. "I'm so close."

"Okay, okay," Mikey grumped. "It's just so tempting, though."

"Resist," Leo growled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I can't resist you," Mikey replied honestly. The ache between his legs was nearly unbearable now, and he could only imagine how badly Leo was feeling. He abandoned himself to place both hands on Leo's face, smiling warmly at him.

"You've been _so_ good, Leo," he purred. "Now you get your reward."

Leo snapped forward again, a deep continuous churr resounding in his chest.

Mikey shivered as he turned around and planted himself on his hands and knees. He loved that Leo's churrs were lower in pitch than his, and the wanton sound went straight to his cock, igniting it with need. He reached between his legs, gently guiding Leo to his entrance.

Leo sighed in relief as his head sank into Mikey's opening, redoubling his efforts to move closer. Mikey was able to force him to go as slow as he needed due to Leo's restraints, wiggling backwards every time he adjusted. They both groaned when Leo jerked forward, completely burying himself in Mikey.

Mikey rested his forearm on the floor, his hand gripping the slippery surface as Leo pulled himself halfway out. Maybe he should've thought this through a bit more; it was going to be difficult to stay in place-

They both cried out when Leo snapped his hips forward, thrusting hard into him. To Mikey's delight, his clutch on the tiles held, and he moved one hand to stroke his throbbing erection. The pain was minimal, and was quickly overcome by pleasure with each movement.

Leo could feel his grip on reality slipping as he shoved himself into Mikey repeatedly, and he held his breath to force himself to slow down. He could take Mikey anytime; Mikey was _his;_ he didn't have to rush. He shook his head, trembling against the ropes as he drove himself into the warm, engulfing tightness.

Mikey blinked against the wet floor, feeling Leo's pace slow. Even half-crazed with this _whatever it was_, he was _still_ trying to control the situation. Mikey's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Leo?" he called, resting his forehead against his steadying arm, raising his hips higher to meet Leo's thrusts. "Leo, you need to let go."

"No." Leo's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes," Mikey snapped. "Let go, give in. Lose control."

"No," Leo whimpered. He trusted Mike; he didn't trust himself.

Mikey raised his head, glaring at him over his shell. "You're not allowed to say no to me! You don't have a choice. I'm _ordering_ you, Leo. _Let go._"

Leo paused, regarding the fire in Mikey's slitted eyes. Slowly, he nodded, obediently opening himself to the primal urges he'd barely been keeping at bay.

Mikey sighed in relief, then yelped in pleasure as Leo drove himself forward relentlessly. Stars floated in his vision as Leo pounded the bundle of nerves deep within him, and he screamed Leo's name with each thrust. Some part of him briefly regretted not loosening Leo's hands before starting; then forgot everything except the feel of Leo moving inside him as he felt his muscles tensing, his stomach knotting and his skin breaking into a sweat. His hand on his cock became a blur as he raced to the edge of oblivion and over it, shouting Leo's name as he spilled his cum onto his hand and the floor.

Leo felt him shudder through his release, unlocking his last bit of control he'd kept. He threw his head back, arching his spine painfully as he thrust once more, moaning wordlessly as he came. Intense happiness washed through him as he filled Mikey, his moans ending on a contented hum as he shuddered and finally slumped back on his legs. He frowned as he slid from Mikey, already regretting the loss of contact.

Mikey's stomach dropped to the floor, where he lay panting, trying to catch his breath. He pawed at the floor seconds later, turning himself so he could check on Leo.

Leo head was bowed like earlier, the slope of his shoulders drawn and exhausted. His chest heaved as he struggled to slow his breathing.

"And I- thought last night- was intense," Mikey panted as he crawled over and began untying him. When Leo didn't reply, he tilted his head back. "Leo?"

"Tired," Leo whispered.

"Stay with me just a few more mins," Mikey said, gently loosening the bonds and tossing the rope away. Leo groaned as he brought his arms forward, and Mikey quickly massaged them from shoulder to fingers to increase blood circulation. He was finally able to coax Leo forward to sit under the shower, and he rinsed them off swiftly. Not bothering to dry off, he slung Leo's arm over his shoulder and they wobbled out of the bathroom.

Mikey grabbed the old blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over the cushions before laying Leo down and collapsing on top of him.

"How are you?" Mikey asked worriedly, reaching up to stroke his face.

Leo's eyes fluttered open, and he gave him a tired smile. "I'm much better. In many ways."

Mikey grinned at that. "I mean, how's that feeling you had?"

"That's nearly gone, though my head is still throbbing," Leo whispered. "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

Mikey lowered his head to his chest, Leo's heartbeat echoing in his ears. "Of course not. Think I'll join you."

Leo laboriously raised a hand, resting it in the crook of Mikey's neck. "Thank you, Mike."

"You don't ever, and I mean _never,_ have to thank me for sexing you up," Mikey chuckled, clutching the edge of Leo's plastron.

Leo shook his head, and Mikey glanced up in confusion.

"Thank you for loving me," Leo whispered, his eyes dark and full with emotion. "And Mike…"

Mikey held his breath as Leo looked down at him.

"Mike, I love you too."

Mikey surged forward, kissing him fervently, panting when he finally pulled back. "Are you sure?"

Leo's expression softened further. "I love you, Mike," he said again, smiling.

"Tell me again," Mikey whispered, relaxing against his chest again. "Keep telling me until I fall asleep."

And Leo did.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
And I melt.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains strong allusions to turtlecest.*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Clang!_

"Oops."

Leo sat up, scattering two blankets, instantly awake. His perception felt slightly fuzzy, and he blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then smiled up at Mikey.

"Sorry," Mikey said sheepishly, sitting beside his legs on the couch. "I didn't realize I'd set the pan so close to the edge of the counter."

Leo rubbed his face with a hand tiredly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All day. And I mean, like, _all day_. It's almost midnight, dude."

Leo gasped softly, his eyes darting to the clock on the TV. "Damn. No wonder I feel disoriented."

Mikey leaned forward, scooping him in a tight hug. "You were one passed out turtle! I even watched some TV right beside you and you never woke up. I was starting to get a little worried, to be honest."

"I'm sorry," Leo mumbled against his shoulder. "I must've needed the rest."

"How do you feel?" Mikey asked brightly, tilting back to look at him.

"I still feel much better than this morning," Leo nodded. He stretched his arms experimentally, wincing. "Although now I'm a bit achy."

"How about a rub down after we eat? I bet you're starving, huh?"

Leo's stomach rumbled immediately, and they both laughed.

"What did you do all day, Mikey?" Leo asked curiously.

Mikey waved a hand. "This and that. I did a few chores like cleaning the kitchen and stuff. I made a killer sammich for lunch. I watched some TV and played some PSP and… Well, mostly I just watched you sleep." He leaned forward again, nuzzling Leo's neck with his nose.

"You're adorable, Mike," Leo chuckled, tilting his head to kiss his cheek.

"I know!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "So what are we making for dinner?"

"We? Yay!" Mikey grabbed his hands, pulling them both to their feet. "I'm rolling out some dough for chicken pot pie; what do you think?"

"That sounds amazing," Leo said dreamily as he followed him into the kitchen.

"You can cut up the broccoli and carrots," Mikey said, pointing to a pile of vegetables set to the side.

"Only if I can snack while doing so," Leo grinned, popping a few of the baby carrots into his mouth.

Mikey smacked him with the rolling pin. "Just don't eat too many. That's the last of the carrots."

As they prepared the food they joked and laughed, nudging each other often and stealing a few heated kisses. Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at peace, pleased to see Mikey's easy smile constantly on his face.

They finally wrestled the pan into the oven, setting a timer before cleaning up the counter space. Leonardo didn't waste the opportunity to show Mikey his area was much cleaner than his. Mikey retaliated by throwing the leftover flour at him, which caused a fresh round of laughter as they mopped it up.

By the time the kitchen was clean again, the pot pie was nearly done. They rested at the dining table, eagerly eying the timer every few minutes.

"Hey Leo?"

Something in Mikey's tone made Leo immediately sit up from where he'd been resting his head in his arms. "Yes?"

Mikey fidgeted with the salt shaker, his gaze glued to his hands. "Will you still be like this when Raph and Donnie get home?"

Leo reached over and gently plucked the shaker from his grip, replacing it with his own hand. "Will you spend time with me instead of hiding out in Donnie's lab?"

"Of course!" Mikey's eyes snapped to his, wide and sincere.

"Then yes," Leo said softly.

"I mean, you'll still be, y'know…" Mikey shrugged, gesturing between them. "Affectionate?"

Leo pulled his hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against it. "Absolutely." He paused, then kissed his hand and lowered to the table. "Although once father's home, this might be… difficult."

"Yeah," Mikey grumped. "I wonder how that's gonna go."

"What, exactly?"

Mikey shrugged again. "Well, dad's sharp. He doesn't miss _anything_. He's gonna figure it out if we don't tell him. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Leo sighed, staring at their entwined hands. "I admit I am afraid of what he'll say."

"Me too," Mikey said miserably. "Leo? What if-,"

Leo glanced up, smiling at him. "I'm not going to lose what I have with you, Mikey. No matter what."

"Even if…"

Leo's eyes narrowed, his gaze serious. "I am _not_ going to lose you, Mikey. I honestly don't know how I'll make that work if- if we're told to separate, but I will figure out a way."

"_We_ will," Mikey said happily, resting his chin on their hands. "Hey, Leo?"

"Full of questions tonight?" Leo teased, smiling once more.

"Yeah…" Mikey gave him a shy smile. "So, um, since all this has kinda calmed down for the moment and you feel better, do you still love me?"

"I did not say that due to the heat of the moment, Mike," Leo said sternly. "I've always loved you as my brother, but it's more than that. I love you as my- my other half. My partner. My mate."

Mikey grinned so wide his eyes closed. "I need to hear that. A lot! I mean, a lot."

"Then I'll keep saying it if you do," Leo chuckled. "I need to hear it as well."

Mikey giggled. "I can't wait to see Raph and Donnie's face when they hear you say that."

"Donnie!" Leo gasped. He stood swiftly, frowning. "I should tell him."

Mikey blinked up at him. "Tell him you love me?" he asked, puzzled.

Leo flushed softly. "I promised I'd tell him if I found anything that helped ease this- this feeling." He leaned over the table to rub his nose against Mikey's. "And I certainly found a cure."

Mikey giggled again, blushing as well. "Go call then; I'll get dinner out of the oven." He watched Leo jog over to the phone, gasping as Leo purposefully swished his tail as he ran for Mikey's benefit. He listened with half an ear as he pulled the pan out and set it on a cooling rack. Mikey was surprised to hear Leo's voice rise irritably, and he instantly deduced Raph must've answered. He snorted to himself in amusement. Raph seriously needed to get laid. He chuckled as he considered he might've already.

Leo stomped back over, frustration in the line of his shoulders. Mikey wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down for a swift kiss, and Leo melted against him. Much better.

"Did I hear you call Raph an asshole?" Mikey chuckled when they parted.

"He _is_ one," Leo muttered as he pulled two plates out of the cupboard. "I really don't understand how he can have such a low opinion of me." He gestured widely. "I mean, what have I done to deserve it? I treat all of you with equal attention and discipline. It's not _my_ fault if he wants to push boundaries more than you or Donnie."

"What did he say?" Mikey asked gently, leading Leo to the table and sitting next to him.

Leo gripped his fork. "I- I told him that this feeling reduces greatly if you give in, so to speak, and he thought-," Leo stared angrily at Mikey as his voice died in his throat.

"What?" Mikey said, blinking in confusion.

"He thought I'd forced myself on you," Leo growled.

Mikey frowned. "He should know better than that. He's just worried, that's all."

"Yes, and any time he's worried, it's automatically _my_ fault," Leo grumbled. "But this accusation takes the cake. I would never willingly hurt _any_ of my brothers."

"He knows that," Mikey said patiently. "He's probably going crazy 'cause Donnie's not feeling well. You know how we all panic when Donnie's sick."

Leo nodded, his dark eyes sad. "Now I wonder if I should've said anything at all."

Mikey tilted his head as he thought rapidly. "Kinda like forcing them together, isn't it?"

"Yes," Leo sighed. "And I have no idea if they actually want that. As far as Donnie's indicated to me, he's not looking to put anything between him and Raph."

"Awkward," Mikey frowned. "Oh well. Damage is done. And I was just thinking… Y'know, Raph seriously needs to get laid."

Leo's composure broke as he burst into laughter. "You know, Mikey, you're probably right!"

"Sure loosened you up," Mikey sniggered, then yelped when Leo playfully rapped him on top of the head with his fork. "In more ways than one!" he added, ducking the next jab.

"Mikey, you're terrible," Leo chuckled. He sobered slightly as he added, "And hey- how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Mikey grinned.

"Completely fine?" Leo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, so I'm a little achy too," he admitted as he shrugged. "But it's not really noticeable unless I think about it. Thanks for reminding me, by the way!"

Leo's smile returned as he shook his head. "You're impossible, Mikey."

"Love me?" Mikey grinned.

Leo leaned against him, resting his head against his. "Irrevocably."

"You're _so cute_ when you're polite! _Oww,_ Leo, stop hitting my head!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Don't worry, folks; Raph and Don will be back in the picture next chapter (or, at the latest, the chapter right after that). Probably next update, though. ^^  
Like always, whatever story Leo is in, he slowly and insidiously takes over it. :/ I apologize. He's a smug bastard. You should see him in my other main series! He's taking over the first half of the entire 3rd sequel. -_-

Anyway, as to reader replies, I've been trying to reply individually if you have an FFnet account. Next chapter I'll reply to those who have to or choose to reply without an account! *squeezy hugs to everyone*

I would like to add, WOW, thank you SO much for all the LeoxMike support! I've been biting my nails over having to write them, and I've gotten compliment after compliment- and even converting a few LeoxMike fans! Wow! Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story still!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

"_Michaelangelo._"

Mikey winced, taking a step back and slumping from his defensive stance.

Leo sighed silently, glancing around the dojo before giving his brother his best reproachful glare. "Mike, I adore you."

Uh-oh. Leo was starting a lecture by _complimenting_ him- this could not end well. Mikey hid his grimace as best he could. "Yeah…"

"These last three days have been amazing."

Mikey retreated further, ducking his head. "Yeah…"

"But you remember the rule I laid down at the beginning of the week." Leo's voice hardened, and Mikey swallowed nervously.

"Yeah…"

Leo paused, a flicker of concern in his eyes. "If you cannot concentrate, Mike, then we have a problem."

Mikey quickly weighed his options, and decided to try to wheedle out of it first. "Leo, it's morning practice. And I'm kinda tired. I promise I won't be distracted by your ass if we're out on patrol-,"

"_No,_" Leo snapped, swiftly closing the distance between them. "If you cannot control yourself _here,_ then you most definitely will not topside. All it takes is one second." His anger flowed from him like waves, further shaming his younger brother. "One glance, and you could be gone forever."

"Th- Then I'll work on it, Leo," Mikey said timidly. "It's just the whole newness factor. Honest. I keep thinking I'm still dreaming. That's all it is, Leo. I'll relax about it soon, I promise." He squeaked when Leo's hands darted forward to grip his shoulders painfully.

"You'd better, Mike," Leo whispered, the angry lines fading from his form. "Because if you cannot maintain proper self-control, then…" He let his voice trail off dangerously, and Mikey's eyes went wide with panic.

"No, Leo, I promise! I'll be all business when I need to be. I will. I _will._"

Leo took a steadying breath before he replied. "You understand how serious this is?"

"Of course! I just told you," Mikey nearly whined, "I'll be good, Leo." Mikey relaxed as Leo finally gave him a small smile.

"You just need a bit more self-control, Mike," Leo said gently. "I want you to understand if you do not work on that, then I will have to make a decision I don't even want to think about."

Michaelangelo nodded, slipping from Leo's grasp and resting his weight on the balls of his feet, beckoning Leo with a sharp gesture. "And I'll start now. We can discuss personal stuff later. I'm defending; come."

Leo gave him a grateful look before lunging forward.

* * *

Mikey threw the phone back in its cradle and sprinted to the couch, leaping to land heavily beside Leo. "Donnie said they're heading home soon!"

"Ah, good," Leo said neutrally as he handed a controller back to him.

Mikey eyed him closely until Leo glanced over, wondering why the game was still paused. "What is it, Mikey?"

"Well geez, you don't sound terribly excited," Mikey replied, tilting his head in question.

Leo placed his controller beside him before twisting to wrap his arms around him. "I am glad they're returning home, for many reasons. I also regret that our time alone is ending."

"Yeah, that really sucks," Mikey grumbled, tossing his controller on the floor before cuddling against Leo's chest. He rubbed his cheek against Leo's plastron, sighing contentedly.

Leo rested his head on top of Mikey's. "We should probably discuss some ground rules."

"'Bout what?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Us," Leo said simply.

"I'm totally sleeping in your room; your bed is bigger than mine. Why is that again? Just 'cause I'm the youngest doesn't mean I should get everyone's hand-me-downs, y'know."

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his earnest tone. "Mike, there's a very good chance you won't be able to do that once father returns home."

"One step at a time," Mikey shrugged. "Until he gets home, I'm totally sleeping with you. _'Ha-ha! Double entendre!'_ And you didn't answer my question."

"I found the bed first," Leo explained patiently. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Mikey said gloomily, but perked up immediately. "Well, I get to share it, which is way better than sleeping alone in it!"

"Until father gets home, yes," Leo acquiesced, nuzzling his head gently. "And we probably shouldn't do more than cuddle in front of the others."

"Yeah, I figured," Mikey said in a bored tone. "Would save us from having to ask and all; that would be kinda embarrassing."

"Agreed," Leo mused. He slid his hands up and down Mikey's arms, curling his fingers into the tight muscles. "But that doesn't mean I won't make up for lost opportunities behind closed doors."

"_Awesome,_" Mikey sighed happily, turning his head to place feathery kisses on Leo's chest.

"Mike?"

"Mm?"

"You did very well in the dojo after we talked," Leo smiled, closing his eyes as Mikey's touches left his skin pleasurably heated.

"I'll keep doing well," Mikey promised, grinning at the praise.

"And Mike… You know what?" Leo placed a finger under Mikey's chin, craning his head upwards so he could see his brilliant blue eyes.

"What?" Mikey asked softly.

"I have the exact same problem," Leo admitted, his eyes dancing. "It's a relief when we step out of the dojo just so I can simply stare at you."

Mikey's grin was so wide it nearly split his face. "Okay, that's it." He reached past a puzzled Leo and knocked the game controller to the floor, then pressed hard against his chest. "Screw playing games until they get home."

"Just screw?" Leo suggested, laughing when Mikey growled playfully and pushed his shell down into the cushions.

"You're smarter than you look," Mikey teased, silencing Leo's protest with a hungry kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, Mikey and Leo were cooking when they heard the thrum of an engine from the garage.

"They're here!" Mikey cried happily, dropping his mixing bowl to the counter and racing toward the hallway. Leo grinned as he watched him leave before returning to the stove.

Mikey ran into the garage- fortunately the door was already propped open- skidding to a halt behind a pair of trash bins as he heard voices. He could just make out Raph and Don in the slit between the bins. Raphael was muttering and griping about something, Donnie responding in a soothing, low voice. He concentrated on listening.

"You're definitely taking some aspirin," Donnie said softly as he quickly slid off the motorcycle.

"M'fine," Raphael grumbled. Seconds later he groped with his good hand to grip Donnie's shoulder for stability. "I don't- I don't wanna move," he said miserably.

"The sooner you get down, the sooner you can be comfortable," Donnie said patiently. He gently wrapped his arms around Raph's waist and tugged. "C'mon, Raphie."

Mikey couldn't see Raph's face, but his body language screamed that he was in pain. When Raph was finally standing, he flexed his legs slightly, causing Mikey to hide a giggle.

Raph's ass was sore, probably from the long ride home.

_Wait._

Mikey blinked rapidly as his mind pieced facts together.

_Raph's ass was sore._

It was too much for Mikey; he burst into laughter, rolling backwards on his shell; though not before catching a glimpse of his brother's twin startled expressions.

"Wha' the hell is wrong with him?" Raphael growled as he and Donnie came to a stop beside their cackling brother.

"He was dropped on his head as a child?" Donnie said, and Raphael chuckled darkly before poking Mikey with a foot to gain his attention.

"Hey, twerp; what's up with ya? Ain'tcha gonna say hello?"

Mikey clutched his stomach with one hand as he pointed at Raph with the other. "Your- Your ass is sore! _Ah-ha-ha!_"

Raphael's face darkened immediately, and he snarled as he shifted his weight to send a kick at him, but Mikey skittered away, still laughing maniacally. He glanced at Donnie for support; further enraged when he saw a smile curling his mouth. "Ya think it's funny too, d'ya? Fine. Fuck you." He shoved Donnie away from him and tried to make for the door, but Donnie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, Raphie," Donnie whispered in his ear. "You're so- You're so- I love watching you blush like that, is all. Now wait here." He leaned Raph against the doorframe, then stomped over to Mikey, placing a foot on his chest.

"Michaelangelo," Donnie snapped, and Mikey stilled immediately.

"Geez, my full name twice in one day?" Mikey grumbled.

"What did I tell you about not taunting Raph while he's in his cast?"

"Uhh, to not do it?" Mikey gave him his best and brightest smile, groaning inwardly when Donatello's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. I'm serious, Mike. I'll go to Leo over this if I have to."

"No, no, I'll be on my bestest behavior," Mikey said quickly, nodding. He tilted his head up to glance at Raph. "I'm sorry, Raph, it was just-," A chuckle escaped him, and he put a hand over his mouth. "M'sorry," he mumbled through his fingers.

Donatello sighed, hoping the sincerity shining in Mikey's eyes was real. He turned back to Raph and pulled him against his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you that aspirin, okay?"

"I said I'm fine," Raphael snapped as they slowly made their way down the hallway.

Mikey sprang to his feet, allowing himself a few silent laughs before tearing off after them.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Wow, sorry for the longass delay in getting this chapter up. I had some things come up and I just couldn't find the motivation to write while they were going on. So very sorry about that. :(  
And I just wanna say, I totally would've been rofl'ing with Mikey on this one. xD

If you got the _Harvey Birdman_ reference in this chapter, I love you.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Leo listened to his brothers walk into the kitchen, his grip tightening on the pan handle. He and Raph's last conversation rushed to the forefront of his mind, and once there he couldn't ignore it. He was keenly aware it would be rude to not greet them, however, so he half-turned and waved, forcing a small smile and a short, 'Hey.' He noticed Don tense slightly as he looked up, but dismissed it as he turned back to the frying chicken.

"Sit," Donnie commanded, and Raphael slumped in a chair, glaring daggers. Mikey still had his mouth covered to hide his continued giggles as Donnie rummaged through a cupboard beside Leo. Mikey reigned in his amusement enough to start poking at Raph's cast, eliciting warning growls from his brother.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked in a low tone as Raph and Mikey's voices raised behind them.

"Fine," Leo said affably. "How are you?"

Donatello snorted, glancing over at him after fishing out the aspirin bottle. "Fine? You're simply _fine?_"

"Mm-hm. You?"

Donnie stared at him for a moment, then shrugged, grinning. "I feel fantastic!" He filled a nearby glass with some water and sat at the table, reprimanding Mikey with a few curt words. Mikey raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, sitting back with a sly smile.

"Take these," Donnie said, tapping two pills into his hand and holding them up to Raph, who shook his head.

"I _really_ don't need 'em," he said, exasperated, shoving Donnie's hand away.

"It's not going to hinder your healing to take this just once," Donnie said patiently.

"But _I do- not- need- them,_" Raphael sighed. "I'm _fine_; I'm feelin' pretty good actually, now that we're off the Cycle, okay? Really. Honest."

"'Fine'?" Donnie frowned. "I'm beginning to think that's code for 'leave me alone'."

"Pretty much," Leo piped up, glancing over his shell with a genuine smile, and Donnie laughed.

"Okay! Okay, but if you're still achy this evening you're going to take something, no arguing."

"Agreed," Raphael said, then turned to Mikey and rolled his eyes, who giggled back.

"Aww, let Donnie mother hen you; you know he loves it," Mikey grinned. "He's our Doctor Donnie, after all."

"Hmph." Raphael shrugged, then winced at the pain that shot up his arm. "An' I know what I need an' don't need, thank you very much."

"Of course you do," Donnie said sarcastically.

As he and Raph fell into light bickering, Mikey stood and walked over to Leo, worried at the tense line of his shoulders. He propped his chin on one shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. Leo sighed and tilted his head to rest against Mikey's.

"Relax," Mikey whispered, squeezing him against his chest.

"Trying," Leo admitted softly.

"What's wrong? It's just our brothers. They're the same as always."

"I know. But I can't forget what- what Raph said over the phone," Leo hissed, and Mikey hugged him tighter.

"You don't have to, but at least be civil. Y'know. 'Kill him with kindness' sorta thing?"

"Good advice," Leo smiled, gently rubbing his head against Mikey's. "Let me get this chicken on a plate and I'll sit down with you."

"I'll do it, you sit," Mikey offered, but Leo shook his head quickly.

"Just help me," Leo said, pulling Mikey beside him and stroking his forearm lovingly. "Grab a plate, please?"

"Sure. Why don't you just put it on the rice?" Mikey scooted the bowl to the stove, and Leo scraped the chicken on top. "Think we need any extra soy sauce?"

"Maybe. I know Raph likes a lot. Let's just put the bottle on the table."

"Mmkay." Mikey slid past Leo, purposefully brushing their skin together before opening the fridge, and Leo's breathing hitched. Mikey gave him a knowing glance before triumphantly holding up the sauce. Leo grabbed the bowl and they both sat at the table, enjoying the small argument that had broken out between Don and Raph.

"I _do_ damn well know what I need," Raph growled, poking Don's chest.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Donnie snapped back, eyes narrowed.

"Why do _you?_" Raph snorted. "Pot, meet kettle."

"This is your health and comfort we're talking about, not deciding on what to watch on TV," Donnie sighed. "Don't you trust my judgment?"

Raphael drew back from him as if burned. "Not after the las' few days, no. In fact, I think ya can be a real idiot."

"Well, newsflash Raphie; I_ am_, about you!" Donnie snapped, then froze as he clamped his mouth closed.

Raphael smirked at him, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Shut up," Donnie mumbled, glaring at the bowl of food as he pulled it to him and began filling his plate.

"I didn't say nothin'," Raphael replied smugly.

Leo and Mikey traded bemused glances, shaking their heads slightly.

"Just shut up," Donnie said quieter, roughly shoving the bowl at Raph.

"_We need popcorn,_" Mikey whispered loudly, and Leo bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"You shut up too!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
So sorry for the delay in updating… Updates should resume semi-regularly on this and Déjà vu now. ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*This chapter contains allusions to turtlecest.*

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Mikey sighed, sinking further back into the couch cushion. Barring Donnie's embarrassment, dinner had been enjoyable and fun until Leo had made some dig at Raph's maturity. He could tell Leo had been half-serious, and apparently so had his brother, because Raphael retorted immediately with a nasty quip of his own.

Thus, Donnie and Mikey had brought the rest of their meal into the living area while the other two shouted and raged in the kitchen at each other. Mikey hadn't been able to eat anymore, and his plate of cold food was resting next to Donnie's half-full one on the table.

Donnie had won the wrestle for the remote, but he was only idly flipping through the channels; half-listening to the argument.

"Why do they gotta do this?" Mikey finally asked, gesturing angrily. "I mean, what, is it like if they don't see each other for a few days, they just save it until they do?"

"Probably," Donnie laughed. "I would not be surprised if they did." He paused, his eyes darting to the kitchen before resting on Mike's. "Do you have any clue what this is _actually_ about?"

Mikey waved a hand again. "Raph said something over the phone that pissed Leo off." He frowned as he recalled the comment.

"What?" Donnie asked curiously.

"Well, ah, Leo called late the other night to tell you how that feeling he had got better after we had sex," Mikey said blithely. "And Raph apparently assumed he'd forced himself on me. Or at least that's the gist Leo got."

"_What?_" Donnie scoffed. "That's utterly ridiculous. Raphael would _never_ assume that."

"_I_ know that, _you_ know that," Mikey said, rolling his eyes. "But _nooo,_ Leo got all in a tizzy about it and hasn't let it go since."

"Well he certainly is now," Donnie mused, wincing as he heard the shatter and tinkle of glass breaking. "And now they're throwing things. Perfect."

"Nice to come home to, huh?" Mikey said gloomily. "Bet you wish you were still up there."

"Will you stop fishing for compliments?" Donnie teased as he threw an arm over Mikey's shoulder and pulled him close. "Yes, it was absolutely wonderful to be up there, but I'm more than happy to be home. I can't survive very long without my tools, my computers, my lab… and most importantly, my two other brothers."

"D'aww." Mikey grinned up at him. "See? You always give the best compliments when I go fishing!"

Donnie smacked him on the head. "Besides, this is comforting in a way." He tilted his head toward the kitchen. "I think Leo and Raph are some sort of cosmic release valves. If they don't blow up at each other every other day, the very Earth might explode."

Mikey leaned against him as he burst into laughter. "Oh- oh man, I think you're right!"

"See? So it's not so bad, after all," Donnie smiled. "What's the expression? 'God is in his Heaven, and Leo and Raph are throwing glassware; all is right with the world'."

"Too true! Too true!" Mikey sang. "Ha ha. Thanks, Donnie."

"For what? Just stating the obvious."

"For making me feel better."

"I missed you, Mikey," Donnie chuckled. "I've come to realize how much more I appreciate you over the last few days. I was telling Raphie that just the other day."

"What? Really?" Mikey blinked up at him.

"Yep." Donnie gave him a lazy, satisfied smile. "Thanks to you, I get Raphie all to myself."

Mikey snorted in amusement as he hugged his brother closer. "That's true too. But you still have to share. I guess we'll be like those two in a few months…"

"What?"

Mikey's grin turned evil. "I'm building up so many insults over these next few months, Raph ain't gonna know what hit him when his arm is better!"

"Oh lord." Donnie hid his face with a hand. "Well, I suppose that's alright, as long as you make damn sure he's completely well first."

"I will, I will," Mikey said soothingly.

They both started when Raphael stormed past them, clomping up the stairs. Donnie happily noted that Raphael disappeared into _his _room.

"Well, good luck with Leo," Donnie sniggered. "I'm going to make sure Raphie hasn't upset his cast."

"I'm sure all that's hurt is his pride," Mikey teased.

"I agree, but the doctor in me can't resist," Donnie replied wryly. "See you later, Mike."

"Later," Mikey called, resting his chin on the back of the couch as he watched Donnie traced Raphael's earlier path. Donnie seemed much more relaxed after their little trip; maybe he would be able to calm Raphael down.

He sighed again, pushing himself off the couch and padding silently to the kitchen. Leo was standing by the sink, arms crossed, staring into the distance angrily. Mikey wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss his frustration away, but he knew from previous experience that Leo probably wouldn't appreciate any intrusion in his personal bubble right now. So what else could he do to get Leo's mind off this?

"Wanna go sit in the dojo?" Mikey asked quietly, pleased when he saw Leo relax slightly at the question.

"…Yes."

"Can I sit with you?" Mikey asked hopefully, edging closer unconsciously.

"Yes. Please." Leo gave him a small smile. "Normally I would lock myself away for an hour or two but… If you can stand my mood, I would appreciate your company, Mike."

Mikey's face nearly split with his grin. "Absolutely! C'mon, handsome." He grabbed Leo's hand and tugged him down the hallway. "A few hours of Mikester time and you'll be right as rain."

Leo rolled his eyes as he let himself be dragged along.

* * *

[Author Notes]  
I'll be attempting to update Two's Company every Monday; and Déjà Vu on Tuesdays. I believe I should be able to stick to that schedule for now- and any extra chapters I can squeeze in will be a treat. ^^

Also, for some reason when I get a review, I'm not getting an email for, like, _days._ Like a _week _later I might get an email alert. So if I miss something, I'm terribly sorry!


	36. Chapter 36

Warnings: You know them all by heart, now...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Donatello hadn't gotten the door closed before Raphael began swearing.

"_Who the fuck_ does he think he is?" he exploded, waving his good hand about angrily. "What godly right was he born with to let him walk all over me, huh?"

Donnie sighed inwardly and crawled onto his bed, keeping a safe distance from Raph's furious gestures. He listened to the continued accusations and expletives with only half an ear; his hands curled into the blanket below him as he wondered, would this be _their_ bed now? _Their_ room? Would Raphie want to abandon the hammock he professed to adore so much?

Of course, he wouldn't say no to sleeping in the hammock if Raphie wanted company. In fact, that sounded like a good idea to try when Raphie's arm was healed. The thought of being tangled in Raphael's limbs all night-

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Raphael snarled, shoving Donnie roughly. "And what's with the dopey smile?"

"Yes, I am," Donnie said defensively. "You just said you don't have to take this shit, you're going to tell Mike to put Leo on a goddamn leash, and you're going to beat the self-righteous stuffing out of Leo the second you can."

"O-Okay," Raphael stuttered, still frowning. "So what's with the grin?"

Donnie curled against his side before replying. "I was also thinking about how nice it is that you're in here, in my room. And if it might become _our_ room. Or perhaps you'll let me share your hammock at times. Or maybe…" Donnie eyed the opposite side of the room. "If I moved that bookcase, we could even hang it in here-,"

"Whoa, Don, slow down." Raphael's hand gripped his shoulder tightly. "I- I don't even know if we'll get to share rooms once dad's home, and…" He sighed, smiling at Don's worried frown.

"I'm sorry, Raphie, I didn't mean to put words in your mouth," Donnie said hastily. "I just- tend to think ahead, that's all, and it's just so pleasant to have you in here."

"I know." Raphael sighed again and rested his chin on top of Donnie's head. "Sure is better than sittin' in my room alone."

"It is? Really? I thought…" Donnie shrugged, jostling them both. "I thought you liked going off by yourself to cool down."

"Sometimes," Raphael admitted. "But it sure is nice tellin' you, too."

Donnie relaxed against him, melding closer to his chest. "Leo is being irrational, and I'm sorry he's taking his frustrations out on you. Perhaps this feeling, whatever it is, is affecting his thinking negatively. He's been through a lot the last few weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, we don't give him enough credit, blah blah," Raphael snapped. His eyes widened when Donnie reached up and covered his mouth with a hand.

"Hush, I wasn't invalidating you or defending him. I agree with you. It was unfair of him to attack you over something he misconstrued over the phone." His hand trailed down Raphael's face, applying gentle pressure with the pads of his fingertips.

"_That's _what this is about? That _bastard,_" Raphael seethed. "He _knows_ I didn't say what he thought I said. I _told _him that. How could he even _think_ that? Ooh, that just pisses me off even more!"

"Alright, alright," Donnie sighed. "Ten more minutes of ranting, then we're taking it to the lab."

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't touched a computer in days, and I'm getting _twitchy_."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face. "That the only reason yer 'twitchy'?"

Donnie lazily slid a finger down Raphael's plastron. "Well, we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

After much initial resistance and pleading, wide-eyed pouting, Leo agreed to let Mikey rub the tension from his shoulders. When Mikey made it absolutely clear it was _just _a massage, Leo finally sighed and gave in. Once he was resting comfortably behind Leo, he asked him to explain about the earlier fight; and surprisingly, Leo did just that. In fact, once Leo began talking, he kept going; rambling on not just about the argument, but about past issues and worries as well.

The words began running together in Mikey's head after a few moments; just being able to hear Leo's voice was enough to completely relax him. He nodded, and made the appropriate "hm"s and "oh"s during the conversation prompts, but his mind and gaze were focused on his fingers as they gently kneaded the knotted muscles in Leo's shoulders. The rough pads of his fingers danced across the leaf-green skin, and he mused over the stark contrasts between their colouring.

A silence stretched, and Mikey blinked as he looked up. "Err, what?"

Leo turned his head, a wry smile on his face. "I said; you're wonderful, Mike, and I appreciate you doing this."

"I am? Tell me more," Mikey grinned.

"And hopeless, at times," Leo added with a chuckle. "I still don't know how you do it, Mike."

"It's not that hard," Mikey protested. "I just figure I know what would feel good, so that's how I rub you down."

"Not that."

Mikey leaned forward, tilting his head curiously.

"You calm my anxiety. You- You bring everything into the correct focus. Thank you, Mike."

Mikey snaked his arms forward, plastering them to Leo's chest possessively. "That's what I'm here for. Well, that and _other_ things." He craned his head, rubbing his cheek against Leo's.

"Mike."

Mikey froze at the ring of command in Leo's voice. "Hm?"

"Dojo."

"Crap." Mikey's eyes narrowed as he uncurled himself from Leo. "Up, then! Get up so I can kiss you senseless."

Leo chuckled again as he allowed Mikey to push them both outside the dojo. They both paused as they heard something odd from the direction of the lab.

"Is that Donnie?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I think so. C'mon." Leo grabbed Mikey's hand and they stole close to the barely closed lab door. Carefully, quietly, Leo eased the door open slightly.

It was definitely Donnie talking; he and Raph were sitting in front of his computer, their backs to them as the scientist pointed and gestured at something on the screen. Raphael was leaning with his good arm on the desk, listening with rapt attention, his expression shining in admiration. Leo blinked in confusion as he listened to the string of unfamiliar words.

"Is he speaking in- in- another language?" Mikey whispered incredulously.

"Must be," Leo mused. "Sounds like German or Russian?"

"And lookit Raph; he looks like a widdle puppy dog!"

Leo pulled them quickly from the door, covering his grin with a hand. "Mike!" he hissed, "_Don't_ make me laugh like that!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I seriously needed to write something to cheer me up, so here it is: this week's chapter a day early. :3


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Donnie awoke the next morning feeling fuzzy and sluggish, but it was offset by the beginning of an idea. Fortunately Raph hadn't stirred yet, still clutching him instinctively to his chest in his sleep. Donnie nestled closer to him, fleshing out the spark of the idea for the next half hour.

"Y'wake?" Raphael mumbled, raising his good hand to trace lazy patterns on Donnie's neck.

"Mm-hm."

Raphael tilted his head down, arching a brow at him. "What're you thinkin' up? Ya got that glint in yer eye…"

"You'll know by this afternoon," Donnie replied slyly.

"Aww, c'mon, tell me now," Raphael pleaded, but Donnie shook his head, jostling them slightly.

"No, I'd like it to be a surprise. Don't get your hopes up, though. I need to clear something by Leo."

"Why?" Raphael asked, a trace of irritation creeping into his voice. "It's still yer week. Yer in charge."

"True, but I still have to ask him something."

"Hmph." Raphael's scowl deepened.

Donnie shifted upwards to brush their noses together. "Now, now, Raphie. Try to not get upset. We haven't even gotten out of bed, yet."

"Yeah, whateva." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Sorry."

"Just think of your surprise."

Raphael grinned at him, this time being the one to lift his head and rub his nose against Donnie's. "Well, yer last surprise turned out to be pretty mind-blowin'. Not sure you can top that."

"I doubt it," Donnie agreed. "How's your arm feeling this morning?"

"No change," Raphael grunted. "Just aches."

Donnie gave him a pointed glance. "How about the rest of you?"

Raphael's grin widened. "Little achy. Nice reminder, like I told ya."

Donnie chuckled as he closed his eyes. That prickly feeling was starting to rise again, along with the beginnings of a headache. But if all went well this afternoon, he probably wouldn't have to ask for help-

"And how're _you,_ wonder boy?" Raphael asked on cue, giving him a knowing smile. His good hand caressed the back of Donnie's head.

"I'm fine right now," Donnie said, silently cursing himself for the note of hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah? What about in a few hours, you still gonna be fine?" Raphael asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

"I- Probably not," Donnie sighed. "But I'm fine right now. Come, let's get some coffee."

"Don, are ya sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Don't nag at me." He gave Raph a teasing smile before lifting himself and sitting up. "I know what I need."

"Ch'yeah, sure," Raphael snorted as he slowly raised himself on one arm. "You still haven't convinced me of that."

"Let's agree to disagree," Donnie said dryly as he helped push him the last few inches to a sitting position. "Now. _I_ need coffee; not sure about you."

"Yep. But I swear if Leo starts up that shit again this morning I'm gonna-,"

"Raph," Donnie said sharply. "Stop borrowing trouble. Just ignore him." He walked around the bed, putting both hands on Raph's shoulders before bending down and gently pressing his mouth to his. Raphael immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at the edges of Donnie's mouth until it opened.

"Wh-What was that for?" Raphael panted when Donnie pulled away.

"Ignore Leo," Donnie repeated with a sly smile. "Focus on me."

"N-Not a problem," Raphael stuttered.

* * *

Raphael was floored when he and Donnie went downstairs and Leo pulled him aside to _apologize._ It had been extremely awkward, and Leo hadn't said much beyond his apology, and Raph just scuffed his foot and said he was sorry too. Afterwards they had parted quickly, as if repelled by the admittance, and glued themselves to their respective partners.

Breakfast was much more congenial the meal last night. Mikey and Raph got into a friendly argument over which of their favourite TV shows were better, which quickly escalated into a food fight, complete with spoon catapults and plate shields. Leo and Don eventually joined in, every turtle for himself.

They spent the better part of two hours cleaning up after, then they had to hit the showers before morning practice. Leo gave them a brief, though embarrassing, lecture about the type of conduct he expected in the dojo- and the kind he didn't. Mikey smirked through the whole talk, which Donnie took to meant Mikey had already heard once before.

It was well into the afternoon before Donnie was able to find Leo alone. Leo had slipped into the library to find a cookbook Mikey had requested.

"Hey, Leo," Donnie said quietly as he walked up behind him.

"Hey." Leo smiled at him over the book he was flipping through. "How are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you the same," Donnie replied, sitting on a table nearby.

Leo glanced away. "I was an ass last night, Don. I know. I apologized to Raph, by the way."

"I didn't mean that, but that's excellent," Donnie said happily. "He was certainly upset this morning before we came down."

Leo made a noncommittal noise.

"But otherwise, how are you feeling?"

"That… odd urge is under control. Thank you for checking up on me, Don. How are you?"

"Headache's coming back," Donnie sighed. "Listen, Leo, I need a favour."

"Oh?" Leo looked up, brows raised.

Donnie took a steadying breath before replying. "I know Raph's okay with… with us. He's been so understanding and supportive, especially the last few days, but…" Donnie gestured helplessly. "It's kind of like he- we didn't have much of a choice. I- I want time alone with him tonight. Just an hour or two; I don't want to impose on you or Mikey. I'd like to orchestrate a- a- for lack of a better term, a dinner date for us. Just... some bonding time."

Leo's expression was neutral as he nodded. "Of course, Don. Mike's been wanting some Thai take-out recently; we'll get some and have our own 'date', as you call it."

The lack of emotion on Leo's face bothered Donnie, but he was too happy Leo had agreed to think much of it. "Thanks, Leo," Donnie said, relieved. He stood and clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder, squeezing it briefly.

"Anything for you, Don," Leo said evenly, returning his gaze to the cookbook.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Holy crap, I didn't think I'd get this ready on time. Sunday evening rolled around and I realized; OH CRAP IT'S SUNDAY EVENING. Fortunately I had the chapter written in my head, I just had to jot it down. Whew!  
Hmm, delicious plot thickens. Leo doesn't seem too happy about this favour, does he?

Oh, and it seems emails are working again? I'm not completely sure, so just in case, if I miss something you've commented on, I'm terribly sorry!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Mikey was bouncing as he waited impatiently by the door, and neither Leo or Don could hide their amused smiles. The second they were within earshot he began babbling excitedly.

"Hurry up, hurry up, Leo, hurry _uuuup!_ _Geez,_ are you turtle or tortoise? I wanna get going _this century_, there's _moss_ growing on my shell-,"

"Mike." Leo reached up, lazily thumbing his cheek, and Mikey went completely still, transfixed by the touch.

"It's my fault, Mikey, I'm sorry," Donnie sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, leaving a black smudge. "Something fell in the garage, and I needed more than two hands to wrestle it back on the shelf."

Mikey shot him a sly glance over Leo's shoulder. "Isn't that what you keep Raph around for? Mr. Muscle Brain himself?"

Donnie gave him a knowing smile before walking off. "Not really," he called back teasingly. "Have fun, guys."

Leo's hand on his shoulder tightened. "Come, Mike, let's go."

"Aww, but I wanna take a few more digs at Raph before-,"

"Who's making us late now?" Leo asked, arching a brow, and Mikey grinned.

"Okay! Okay. Then you'll just have to listen to me," Mikey said gleefully as he skipped out.

Donnie wasn't surprised to see Leo looking his way when he glanced back, and he made an irritated shoo'ing motion. Leo smiled again and shut the door behind them.

Okay. Donnie breathed deeply. First order of business was to locate Raph, so he could lock him away where he would be out of the way for a half hour.

Actually, now that he thought about it, locking Raph somewhere sounded fun for several reasons.

"Raphie?" he yelled as he crossed the living area. "Raphie? _Raph!_" He grinned when he heard a shouted obscenity from somewhere upstairs, and he tilted his head as Raph peered over the railing.

"_What,_ Don?" he snapped playfully.

"Where were you?"

"None of yer business," Raphael replied haughtily. "An' don't yell at me like that. S'rude."

"Me? Be _rude?_" Donnie put his fists on his hips, trying to keep his composure and failing. "I would _never._"

"The innocent gimmick don't suit you well," Raphael smirked, leaning on the railing casually.

Donatello's breath caught in his throat- he was reminded of that night he'd seen him resting against the doorway, the light behind him haloing his silhouette. Raphael was incredibly sexy, and had absolutely no idea.

He wanted to remedy that tonight.

"_Hellooooo_, Earth to Don," Raphael said, lowering his head to peer at him.

"Ahem. Well, whatever you were doing, keep doing it," Donnie said curtly. "I need the downstairs to myself for a half-hour. Wait. Make it forty-five minutes."

"Why?" Raphael rebelliously moved a step toward the stairs, and Donnie gestured at him.

"No! Just stay up there. Remember your surprise I mentioned this morning?"

Raphael's face lit with a delighted grin, and Donnie's chest tightened pleasurably. "Oh. That."

"So stay up there until I come fetch you," Donnie said sternly. "Understood?"

Raphael nodded slowly, his brow furrowing. "Where's Mike?"

"He and Leo are gone," Donnie replied slyly. "No more questions, Raphie. Go back to your whatever-it-is."

With a secretive smile, Raphael pushed off the railing and disappeared. That expression floated in his mind's eye as he quickly set about his task. What was Raph up to?

He checked off each item on his mental list as he rushed around the kitchen and TV area; alternating between watching the dinner that was cooking and attending to small details. He was no chef by any means, but he also knew how to follow instructions to the letter, and that cookbook Leo had fished up earlier proved invaluable.

It was nearing the forty-five mark when Donnie skidded into his lab, rummaging through a messy drawer. He muttered a string of curses under his breath when he couldn't find what he needed, and he whirled, eyeing the lab critically. Finally he sighed and picked up his keyboard, snatching the small box of matches that balanced it.

"_Matches,_" Donnie muttered as he ran back to the kitchen. "How primitive."

The oven beeped, demanding his attention. He was reaching for the dial when he heard Raph call him.

"Not ready yet!" he yelled back irritably. "Ten minutes!" He didn't hear Raph's reply as he dragged the dish out and slid it across the stove, then turned to stir the crackling vegetables in the pan. Briefly, he was reminded of how thankful he was that Mikey was the self-designated cook of the family; cooking took too many physical and mental resources in his opinion. He made a mental note to tell Mikey that soon.

But it was more than worth putting his projects and chores on hold for tonight.

It was forty-seven minutes since they'd last talked that he walked back into the open area. "Raphie!"

He heard heavy footfalls, then grinned when Raphael rounded the corner and stomped down the stairs toward him.

"What'd I _just_ say 'bout being rude?" Raphael said with a lopsided smile.

"That was forty-eight minutes ago; I've long forgotten," Donnie teased.

"Yeah, you ain't Mike- what happened to the lights?"

"There's this fascinating invention," Donnie explained, threading his arm through Raph's good one and leading him toward the kitchen. "It's called a light switch- at just the flip of the small moving mechanism, you can-,"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Literal. It's just _so_ damn funny when ya- What is that?"

"…Can I do the literal thing again, or will you punch me?" Donnie quipped as he gestured at the spread on the table. "It's dinner. Just for us." He debated on pulling out a chair for him, but immediately decided against it. Raphael's already fragile ego was still touchy after breaking his arm.

"Don… Why'd ya do this?" he asked as he eased into a chair opposite him. Raphael was highly amused to note the symmetrical layout of the dishes, plates, and silverware; the square plates were set at a perfect right angle to the edge of the table.

But what really got his attention was the three stubby candles laid in a line in the middle of the table. The flickering light, and the soft glow from the TV area, was all the lighting that reached them.

Raphael looked up, barely able to contain his laughter. "A candlelit dinner? What, ya think I'm a girl now?"

As soon as he words left his lips, he realized it was the exact wrong thing to say. Donnie stiffened, his face falling remarkably expressionless- just like Leo did at times. The silence stretched as Raphael desperately tried to think of something to retract his statement, but Donnie spoke up.

"Fine, Raph." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms angrily. "_You_ tell me what I _should've_ done."

"I- No, I like it, Don-,"

"The first conclusion you come to is you think I'm degrading you and insulting your masculinity," Donnie said curtly. "So tell me. What do you want? What would you rather me do?"

Raphael was distracted momentarily by the sincerity in his voice. "Wait- Why do ya need to do _anything?_"

"Because, Raphie, I'm not stupid," Donnie snapped. "We're- We're having to go about this backwards. I mean, Leo and Mike had this a lot easier- they had already decided to- to be together before they took that next step. We didn't. But damn it, Raphie, that doesn't mean we can't do that." His gaze slid to the side, eyes narrowed. "And I have absolutely no clue how to- to court you, or what you'd like, so I did the only thing I know-,"

Raphael reached over, gripping one of his hands in his. "Don. Don, look at me."

Reluctantly, Donnie tilted his head, glaring at him.

"First off, Don, it was a joke. Honest. Hey, I'm a lot more like you in some way. I- I'm embarrassed so I made a joke. Okay?"

Donnie carefully pulled his hand from his grasp, still staring evenly at him.

"Don, ya don't have to do this." Raphael shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes, I do," Donnie replied irritably. "Hell, fine! If you don't want it, _I_ still do, so the point is moot."

"I do too. Don, look at me, and _keep_ lookin' at me, for fuck's sake."

Donnie crossed his arms again. "Just tell me what you'd like next time."

"Don, what'd ya tell me 'bout Leo?" Raphael leaned forward, making sure he had his complete attention. "Ya said Leo wanted to make this situation black 'n white so he could understand it. Don't do that to us, too."

"I am not-," Donnie began hotly, but Raphael interrupted him with a sharp gesture.

"So if ya wanna make a dinner like this for me, I'm gonna like it 'cause you did it," Raphael huffed. "Even if it'd be the last thing I'd ask for or expect. M'sorry, Don. I wasn't laughing at you or this. I'm just… really surprised." His heartbeat skipped when Don's stern expression cracked.

"I'm sorry too, Raphie," Donnie said quietly. "I just didn't know what to do… For all my knowledge and logic, I just… I just didn't know what you'd like." He gave Raph a wry smile, who returned it. "I figured this was classic, at least."

"Classically sappy," Raphael grinned. "An' we've already established that yer a huge sap."

"If that's the worst of my crimes, I think I can handle it." Donnie ran a shaky hand across his face, sighing in relief.

"Hey, Don."

Donnie started at the voice beside his ear. When had Raphael stood up? He opened his mouth to question, then gasped silently when Raphael pressed their noses together, his warm tongue licking the edges of Donnie's lips suggestively.

"Can I _thank _you after dinner?" Raphael rumbled, then grinned when Donnie wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down.

"I want dessert first," Donnie replied slyly.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Okay, it's 10.38pm Monday here, so… I still technically updated on time? :P Sorry it wasn't up earlier, I got distracted by Seinfeld and Family Guy reruns; AND, the chapter just kept going and going! xD


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Mikey buried his nose in his take-out box, sighing when he realized it was nearly empty.

"Here," Leo said with an amused smile. He handed Mikey his carton, his smile widening when the youngest squealed excitedly and dug his plastic fork inside. Mikey quickly demolished his leftovers before sitting back with a contented sigh.

"This sure was a nice idea," Mikey praised, curling against Leo's side. "It's so peaceful up here, not having to worry about what's going on below." He leaned over Leo's chest, pressing himself against his plastron as he looked through the railing and down far, far into the street below.

"It wasn't mine," Leo admitted, running a hand absently down Mikey's shell to steady him.

Mikey twisted around, glancing at him curiously. "No?"

"It was Don's idea, actually."

"_Reeeeeally_," Mikey drawled with a smirk. "I like how his mind works." He turned and curled further, smiling when Leo's arms automatically wrapped around him. "I guess they wanted a little alone time, hm? Are we gonna make use of our alone time?"

Leo tensed slightly, but tilted his head down to kiss Mikey's forehead. "Not here, Mikey. When we get home, certainly."

"But- But-," Mikey whined, tugging and pouting at him. "You just know they're gettin' it on in, like, the kitchen or something and I-," He paused when he saw Leo's eyes slid closed, his mouth forming a thin line. "What?"

"We're- We're here, just us, right now," Leo replied quietly. "Let's not talk about D- them, alright?"

"Don?" Mikey's eyes narrowed. "You don't wanna talk about Don, isn't it?"

"…No, I don't," Leo said frankly, shrugging.

"Why?" Mikey frowned as he saw Leo's expression harden.

"I simply don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't," Leo said flatly. "_Drop it_, Mike."

"No." Mikey sat up, his scowl deepening. "What's the big deal? We had such a great day and then- and then this afternoon you got all weird on me and you won't talk about it. Tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Mike, please."

Mikey was alarmed to hear the note of pleading in his voice, and he gripped Leo's face to bring it close to his. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. We're a team _within _a team now, y'know. I'm here for you on a level the others never will be."

Leo regarded him silently for a moment before speaking. "I'm scared, Mike."

"Of?"

Leo's stern expression softened with worry. "Hurting you, Mike."

"And how are you planning on hurting me?" Mikey snorted, relaxing. "If you mean physically, well, you didn't, and won't. If you mean emotionally, well, you love me, right?"

"Yes," Leo said immediately. "I do, Mike. I love you."

Mikey grinned, wrapping his arms around Leo's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. "Then what's your deal? You worry too much."

Leo sighed, pushing Mike back gently to lock their gazes. "Because I- I'm also scared about- about Don. I _can't_ get him out of my head. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mikey nearly fell over as he scrambled backwards out of Leo's lap, his blue eyes twin lances of ice. "I _thought _so," he accused in a shaky voice. "You want _him_ too, don't you? You- You-," Mikey swallowed hard as he saw the mirrored hurt shining in Leo's dark eyes. "You can't love me if you're thinking of him too. You _lied_ to me!"

"I did not- I am not," Leo retorted. He reached for him, but Mikey skittered away. "I love _you_, Mike. I just- I just need some help. I don't want him, Mike. I just can't…"

"…Stop thinking about him," Mikey finished in a whisper. "That's how I was with you, Leo. Ever since we were kids. You're always on my mind. I can't _not _think about you. And if you're doing that about- about Donnie-,"

Leo shook his head violently. "No, Mike, I think I'm just worried about… something else. I don't know how to articulate it, exactly, but-,"

"You've done plenty of _articulating,_" Mikey snarled, standing and brushing the dirt and dust from his legs.

"No, Mike, listen-," Leo pushed himself to his feet, but Mikey turned away from him. "You wanted to talk. I'm trying to."

"And I don't want hear any more," Mikey spat. He flinched when Leo's hand rested on his shoulder, attempting to pivot him. "Don't touch me. At all." He gripped the railing, flipping his legs over it easily and disappearing into the darkness.

"Mike, wait! I don't _love _him!" Leo strained to hear something, anything, but there was only the quiet grumble of the traffic. He briefly considered following him- he knew he could track Mikey even at his stealthiest- but finally decided against it. He slumped against a nearby corner, sighing as he slid to the ground.

"I _don't _love Don," Leo whispered firmly to himself.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I'm terribly sorry _Two's Company_ didn't get updated last week… So, in apology, there will be two chapters posted tonight. :3 Thank you for being patient- not that you had much of a choice… bwuahaha~


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"You know, we should probably get up soon," Donnie mused, smiling when Raphael immediately burrowed his nose against his neck.

"Five more mins?" Raphael asked slyly. He trailed nibbles up the sensitive skin, relishing the wanton churrs that vibrated against his lips.

"Fine, but th-then we're going to m-make ourselves presentable," Donnie chided. "We sh-should at least sit up and _pretend _we're w-watching TV."

"I think I like gettin' you to stutter," Raphael chuckled darkly. "Gotta add that to gettin' ya to cuss."

"Is that necessary?" Donnie sighed, hiding a smile against Raphael's head. "I don't _like_ getting to the point where I curse."

"I sure like it," Raphael snickered. "Seems like ya don't mind when we're- we're-,"

Donnie arched a brow, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of amber eyes.

"Uh…"

"What?" Donnie laughed. "I dare not suggest 'making love'; I have a sneaking suspicion you'd find it too sappy." He grinned when he saw Raphael's cheeks darkened before ducking his head.

"Y'are a damn sap," Raphael muttered. "How 'bout 'screwin' my brains out'?"

Donnie smothered another laugh. "Crude, though descriptive." He moaned appreciatively as Raphael pressed a hot kiss on his shoulder.

"Can't wait to get this fuckin' cast off," Raphael growled. "Really hard to touch ya like I wanna. Damn, I love gettin' all those noises outta ya."

"I- I do too," Donnie gasped. With a reluctant groan, he pushed against Raphael's chest as he swung a foot to the floor. "C'mon, Raphie. Up."

"Not yet- I still got thirty seconds."

"Raphie!" Donnie laughed, shoving more insistently as he struggled to sit up. "Look, the other two may not mind making out on the couch, but I'd at least like some sense of decorum when they get home. Which should be soon."

"_I _don't care." Raphael sighed dramatically as he let himself be rocked to the back of the couch. He laid his good arm across Donnie's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I kinda like the idea of them gettin' an eyeful of me sticking my tongue down yer throat."

Donnie's eyes narrowed playfully, leaning in with a smile, then sighed and turned away. "Much more of this and they'll get an eyeful of something else."

"Screwing my brains out in round two?" Raphael grinned, and Donnie nodded enthusiastically.

"I just want to see them get home safely and then…" Donnie felt heat on his face, and he wondered how he could still feel shy even now. "I'll drag you upstairs. If you insist."

"I dunno." Raphael took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I still got one good arm. I may be draggin' _you_ up there."

"Raphie?"

Raphael glanced down, surprised at the sudden hesitant tone. "Yeah?"

Donatello spared a look at the exit, then settled against him. "I've got the others figured out, you know. Leo… He's not all that complicated, honestly, though he is to himself. To us, he's not. But he's his own biggest mystery."

"…'Kay."

"And Mikey, well…" Donnie licked his lips, casting his mind about for the right words. "He's all of our's best friend, in different ways. He's very gregarious in some ways, and very shuttered in others. He's a bit more difficult to read at times, but still, I can. Anytime."

Raphael nodded, confused.

Donnie reached up, brushing Raphael's cheek with the back of his hand. "But you, Raphie. You aren't an open book to me. There's so much about you that feels familiar, and yet so much that I don't know, that I _want_ to know. I want to know everything, down to the most minute, insignificant detail, that makes you _you._"

Raphael shifted uncomfortably, but didn't look away. "I pretty much feel the same 'bout you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yer a puzzle," Raphael replied softly. "Just when I think I got ya figured out, ya go and say somethin' that makes me do a doubletake. Or bust a gut laughing. Usually laughing." He chuckled at several memories, quieting when Donnie buried his face against his neck.

"I just- I just want you to know I don't want you for just _this._" He gestured widely at the couch. "In fact, when Spring's over, I'd be happy to agree to- to slowing down the physical side of things so we can-,"

"Fuck no," Raphael snorted, his hold tightening. "Can't gimme all this then 'pect me to not get all of you."

"That's fine," Donnie said, not ashamed to keep the relief from his voice. "But I just want you to understand, first and foremost…" His fingers brushed Raphael's forehead. "This is what I want."

"Geez, Don, I get it," Raphael muttered, sitting further into the cushion in embarrassment.

"Hmph." Donnie mumbled indistinctly as he pulled away, and Raphael scrabbled at his shoulder to halt him.

"Don't ya get all pissy again," Raphael said quickly. He sighed when he saw the smile tugging at the corner of Donnie's mouth. "Ya don't hafta say all this. I get it, Don, I really do."

"But I want to say it," Donnie huffed.

"'Kay. S'fine. Don't feel like ya gotta." He pulled Donnie back against his chest before adding, "S'nice to hear, though. Thanks, Don."

Donnie hummed contentedly, tilting his head to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline. They froze when they heard the lair door slam open and closed, and they both looked over the back of the couch in confusion.

Mikey stormed in, not sparing them a glance as he stomped to the stairs. He was halfway up before the two on the couch shot to their feet and raced over. He shook his head at their questions, silencing them with a sharp gesture.

"Sorry, guys. I really don't wanna talk." He took another step, but Donnie gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Mike, you can't do this to us," Donnie said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"An' where's Leo?" Raphael quipped, peering toward the exit.

"Hopefully still on the roof," Mikey spat angrily, and Donnie took a step down reflexively. "He lied to me. He _lied._ He fucking _lied._"

"About?" Donnie asked, puzzled.

"He said he loved me," Mikey whispered, and Donnie was alarmed to feel him shiver under his grip. "But he _doesn't._ Know why?" he snapped, glaring at Donnie. "You. _You!_"

"…What did I do?" Donnie blinked up at him, even more confused. He felt Raphael tense beside him, but before he could ask, Raphael began muttering.

"Still hung up on Don, ain't he?"

"Apparently," Mikey snarled, shaking off Donnie's hand. "If you've done anything- _anything_- to make him think-,"

"_No,_" Donnie interrupted harshly. "I don't know how many times I'll have to say this, Mikey, but god. No. I am more than happy with who I have." He laced his fingers through Raphael's, who gave him a brief smile.

"Th-Then he's in love with you and he lied to me," Mikey growled.

"Like fuck he is," Raphael breathed softly.

"Look, Leo may think he's confused, but he's just confusing himself," Donnie said smoothly. He began ushering Mikey up the stairs, who willingly obliged. "Come on. I'll sit and talk with you until you fall asleep."

"I don't want _you_ to," Mikey snapped, and Raphael pointed angrily at him.

"Hey, this ain't Don's fault. He don't want this as much as the rest of us. You sit with him. I'm gonna wait on _Fearless._" He snarled the nickname as he turned and stalked toward the exit, grabbing a nearby chair and setting it in the middle of the hallway.

"No offense, Donnie, but I'd really like to not be around you," Mikey sighed, but Donnie shook his head.

"I won't insist if you'd prefer to be alone, Mikey, but I would like to sit with you. This situation worries me as much as it does you."

"But- But you have Raph-,"

Donnie smiled as he saw Mikey's resolve cracking. "Yes, and he's going to sit there like a good watchdog until Leo gets home. And when he does, can you imagine the argument that will be ignited? I'd much prefer to have your company than be sitting alone in my room."

"…You mean that?"

"Absolutely. Now hurry, I don't want to be caught out here just in case Leo gets home."

"Me either," Mikey seethed as he allowed Donnie to steer him into his room.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
THE PLOT THICKENS.  
And there we go, two chapters this week to make up for missing last week. Phew! Enjoy? :3


	41. I'm sorry

Guess what? Another non-update update. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.  
My fanfic _Insomnia_ has been eating my brain lately, so it's gotten tons of updates and attention.  
_Deja Vu's_ and _Two's Company's_ chapters will be up within a day or two. PROMISE. I'm going to the dentist tomorrow, which means I'll be laid up in bed the rest of the day- perfect opportunity to crank out the chapters.

IN APOLOGY, please accept this oneshot that also ate my brain today after I heard this song in the car! Enjoy the RaphxDon goodness and I'll see y'all in a day or two!  
Love, luck and lollipops,  
cndrow of FFnet / Succubii of DeviantArt

* * *

Tossin' and Turnin' – Bobby Lewis  
Raphael and Donatello  
**mild turtlecest**

I ain't stupid, but then I ain't that observant sometimes, too.

See, I've been getting some weird signals from Donnie lately. I know I didn't pick up on it at first, and I honestly dunno how long that phase lasted. Thank the gods Donnie's a patient guy.

I finally started noticin' the looks. 'Specially at breakfast, 'cause it's usually just me an' him in the mornings. Leo and Mike are freaks of nature; love to get up early and do stuff when decent people should still be in bed. So we usually hang out for an hour or two after we drag ourselves outta bed; sometimes we made breakfast together, or grab whatever leftovers there are an' share Leo's newspaper. Sometimes we just talk; about his latest project, the latest crazyass stunt Case an' I pulled off, Mike's prankin' and Leo's bitchin'. An' sometimes we just sit there and stare at the wall, thinkin' 'bout different things.

But those looks. Damn. I ain't never _felt _someone look at me when my back's turned 'til now. It's creepy and fascinatin', in a weird way. They don't last long, usually endin' with Donnie gettin' up or turnin' away with a slight blush on his face. I've gotten real used to seein' his cheeks darken around me now. Hell, I gotta admit, it's a whole new type of rush knowin' I can make him blush like that. An' I ain't even doin' anythin'!

So I started givin' him looks back. I ain't got a subtle bone in my body, so I guess they may be more like leers, but _whatever._ Got my point across.

That went on for weeks. Hungry glances over meals, in the dojo, on patrol, over the van's engine. Alone, in front of the others; I didn't care where we were and he didn't seem to.

But today he changed the routine, and I'm- I'm- I dunno what the hell I am, but it ain't the same anymore. I was just mindin' my own business, fallin' asleep on the couch, and he grabbed me and kissed me and gave me one of those _looks _and _walked off_. Didn't say _nothin'._ Didn't see him the rest of the night, either. Bastard.

An' so I laid here in my hammock, tossin' and turnin', 'cause I can't get him outta my head- or, more accurately, can't get that damn kiss off my mind.

Midnight. I got pretty warm- for several reasons- and kicked off my blankets. Didn't help, I didn't cool down a bit. Felt like my skin was on fire.

One a.m. I couldn't get comfortable. I turned my pillow upside-down- never done that before. I like the squishy end best, but I thought what the hell. Worth a try. It kinda helped, the fresh coolness on my cheek, but that only reminded me of how his hands had felt.

Two a.m. I got up, turned on my lamp, and went down to the kitchen for a snack. Stole Mike's super sandwich he'd been savin' for tomorrow, an' I really enjoyed it. Got back to my room, turned off the light, crawled into my hammock. I was rollin' around again in five minutes.

Three a.m. I rolled completely on my stomach, buryin' my face in the pillow, bitin' at it angrily, and dammit, I wanted Donnie's tongue in my mouth.

Four a.m. I was just startin' to make headway in fallin' asleep when I heard the grandfather clock Donnie'd repaired for us chime… and I was right back where I started.

Five a.m. I heard Leo go downstairs for his insane early mornin' meditation, an' I realized _I couldn't take it anymore._ If I was this twitchy at night, how bad was it gonna be when I had to spend a whole day lookin' at him? With him givin' me those _looks?_

I heard myself growl as I swung outta my hammock an' stomped down the hallway. I didn't give a shit if anyone else heard me, 'cause I knew once I started this, I wasn't gonna hide it. Or him. Or us.

I yanked his door open, and the smug little shit was sittin' up in bed, readin' a book or somethin'. He didn't look surprised to see me come in, but I did get the satisfaction of his anxious questioning when I shoved him back on the mattress, pinnin' him down with my weight.

An' if I thought yesterday was great, I liked it _even better_ when it was _me _kissin' _him_.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Leo felt, rather than heard, the chair flying through the air, and he instinctively ducked and rolled to the side. It splintered on the brick where his head had been a second ago. Startled and furious, he crouched on all fours as he glanced up.

"What the _hell,_ Raph?"

"Just be happy m'arm's broken," Raphael hissed as he took several slow steps toward him. "Or I'd be chucking the heaviest shit I could find at you."

Leo brushed himself off as he stood, eyeing his brother's aggressive stance warily. "Care to explain why?"

Raphael ignored the question, his nose crinkling in a snarl as he continued to advance. "You need to get yer shit together, Leo, and fuckin' fast, 'cause it ends _here_, right now."

Leo's eyes flashed with both anger and confusion. "And what does _that_ mean?"

Raphael's hand curled into a fist as he stepped up to Leo, his voice low and dangerous. "Yer gonna stay the fuck away from Don. Yer gonna be damn happy with who ya have." He lowered his head and leaned in, their noses almost touching, gazes sparking with mutual anger. "Don is _mine._ Get that through yer goddamn thick skull _now._ His weirdass habits. His smartass comments. His ideas. His brain." He pressed further into Leo's personal space, grinning evilly when Leo slid his eyes closed. "An' his body. _All _of Don's body. His soft voice, his clever hands and that amazing tongue and those sculpted legs wrapped around-,"

Leo lashed out with his fists, but missed as Raphael dropped to the floor and scuttled backwards with a taunting laugh.

"Don't like that, do ya?"

"It is _nothing_ like what you think," Leo snarled. He bunched his thighs to leap at him, then paused. The damnable white cast was a blot in the low light, reminding him of just how much damage he could cause. He took a deep breath, one hand gripping the brick wall to keep himself anchored there. "Nothing."

"Sure it ain't," Raphael growled as he rose to his feet.

"It isn't!" Leo thundered, unable to stop himself from take a step toward him. "You don't understand. Mike doesn't understand-,"

"_You_ don't fuckin' understand," Raphael snapped. "'Cause I swear, broken arm or not, I catch you even _lookin'_ at Don wrong and I'll gouge out yer eyes with my _fingernails_, got it?"

A wave of misery clutched at Leo's heart, and he rested his shell against the wall for support. Raphael was so overly protective- probably with good reason- that Leo knew, just _knew_, he wouldn't be able to spend time with Donnie anymore. The sadness twisted, and Leo gasped softly.

That was it- that _had _to be it. That was why he was so upset.

"Raph," Leo said quietly, holding his hands up peaceably. "Hear me out, two minutes." He frowned when Raphael shook his head vigorously. "It's _not_ what you think; you should at least hear my side."

"Why? Why should I listen to _you?_" Raphael snarled, and Leo was curious to hear the pain lacing his bitter words. "You want everything for yerself. Always have. You gotta be the best, have the best, an' ya know what? Don's the best. An'- An' I know s'my fault for not seein' that before now."

Leo froze as they blinked at each other, both equally surprised by the admission. It was a strained, silent moment that passed between them, and Leo was relieved when Raphael looked away and continued.

"I ignored 'im for years, Leo. Years. Just assumed what I assumed an' never cared enough to look deeper. You did. I know ya did, you spendin' all that time with him playin' chess and readin' and meditatin'. I didn't. So- So I bet ya think you should be where I am." The anger flared in his eyes again as he began shouting. "But ya know what, Leo? I _am_ here! He wants me here! An' you can't have 'im, 'cause yer just too damn late-,"

Leo strode forward and gripped Raphael's shoulders, shaking him slightly for emphasis. "I don't love Don."

"…Got a damn funny way of-,"

"_I do not love Don_," Leo repeated, spitting the words in Raphael's face. "I _do not _want Don physically or sexually. I love Mike, I am more than happy with him. But you know what, Raph?"

Raphael blinked at him, scowl still firmly set on his face as he raced to absorb his words. "What?"

"I want to still have the friendship I've been building with him for years," Leo replied more quietly. "I still want to do all the things we enjoy together. I still want- I want my brother. But…"

Raphael tugged away from his grasp, glaring at him. "Always gotta be a 'but' with you, don't there?"

Leo took a deep breath. "But I'm scared."

Raphael's eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Leo say that- if ever. "Wh-What?"

"Don has you now, in ways that we will never share. He's going to spend his time with you, not me. Why would he? You said it yourself; you haven't been exactly close until now." Leo sighed, his gaze turning to the ceiling. "You have years to catch up on. Why would he spend time with-,"

"Oh hell no," Raphael breathed, reaching up to roughly yank Leo's eyes back to his. "You think Don ain't gonna have nothin' to do with you now?"

Leo nodded silently, his brow furrowed with worry.

"You mean to tell me," Raphael whispered, his eyes narrowed angrily, "That you've been an ass to Mike an' made him cry and made me think you were a greedy fucking bastard and drove Don crazy all 'cause you think he's just gonna ignore you the rest of our lives?"

Leo's breaths grew shallow; suddenly afraid that Raphael's anger truly was justified.

"Well, look around, Leo," Raphael said sarcastically. "All we got is each other, an' that's all we're ever gonna have. Ya think Don's just gonna not talk to ya anymore? You fuckin' idiot!" He grabbed Leo's wrist, locking his fingers around it as he pulled him toward the stairs. "You goddamn idiot."

"What- Raph, let go," Leo commanded, but Raphael just gave his arm a brutal twist.

"Ya think I'm gonna sit there an' learn how to play chess just 'cause Don wants to play?" Raphael snorted. "Ya think I'm gonna willingly sit through those stupidass physics documentaries 'cause he likes 'em? Hell no. I mean, I will, but that's only 'cause I can feel 'im up while he's watchin'." He smirked at Leo's protest, tugging him up the staircase. "Don likes who I am, Leo, but I can't give him everythin' he needs. We all need each other for different reasons. Now get in here an' explain this shit to them." He gestured at Mikey's door, and Leo shook his head, backing away.

"No, Raph, I-,"

"Chickenshit," Raphael growled. "Yer gonna fix this, fix _Mike_, an' yer gonna fix 'im _now._" Without knocking, he slammed the door open and pulled Leo inside.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry this was late, yet again. Damn dentist visit really threw me for a loop- well, actually, the reaction to the anesthesia and pain meds did. Ugh. I hope this chapter didn't suffer from me being loopy off my ass tonight!


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

"Do you _have_ to stay in here?" Mikey grumbled, and Donnie glared at him as he sat on the bed beside him.

"We're going to fix this, Mikey."

"You can't just _fix_ someone," Mikey exploded, standing and pacing around the room angrily. "You can't just… fix him. You can't get out your little tools and twist something in his brain and make him change. Leo is Leo and he'll always be Leo."

Donnie sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "You know, psychologically, a person changes every five years-,"

"I don't give a shit what your fat fancy books say!" Mikey snapped. "I don't want him to change, I just… I just…"

Donnie stood and wrapped Mikey in a gentle hug, nestling his head against his shoulder.

"I want him to love me like I love him," Mikey wailed.

"He does," Donnie said quietly, patting his shell soothingly. "Remember what I told you? This is a lot for Leo to experience at once. It's going to take him longer to come 'round to the idea, but when he does, Mikey…" Donnie pulled back, smiling at him. "He's going to be a force of nature where you're concerned."

"But if he's not like that _now-,_"

"Mikey, you've been in love for years. He's been in love for a _month._ That doesn't mean he _won't_ be. That doesn't me he doesn't _want _to be. It means he probably doesn't know how to let go yet."

"Let go…?" Mikey parroted. Vivid memories sprang to mind at the words, and he nodded slowly. He slumped against Donnie, his anger vanishing, leaving him exhausted. "Yeah. Okay. Now that makes total sense."

"Right? Now, sit down before I collapse under your weight," Donnie chuckled, leading him back to the bed. "One too many doughnuts for you, Mikey."

"Piss off," Mikey mumbled, smiling. "You really do fix anything, don't you?"

Donnie threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. "Fine! Yes, yes I can. I'm MacGyver. Give me a Q-tip and a wrench and I can fix any problem you and Leo come across."

"_Sweet,_ you mean that?"

"Sure. The Q-tip is to keep you distracted while I hit Leo over the head with the wrench."

Mikey began laughing so hard he doubled over, and Donnie joined him.

They were just beginning to calm when the door banged open, and they both started. Mikey stiffened, gripping Donnie's hand as Raphael shoved Leo into the room.

"Talk," Raphael demanded.

"I- I don't know what-," Leo gestured helplessly.

"_Talk,_ goddammit, or I'll do the talkin' for ya," Raphael snapped, nudging Leo closer to the bed with his foot. "S'that what ya want? Big bad Fearless can't even tell the truth? I gotta do the talkin' for ya?"

"You are _not _helping," Leo hissed, reaching out to push Raphael out of his personal space, then froze when his hand connected with Donnie's chest. How had he moved _that _quickly between them?

"Touch his cast and you'll lose the appendage," Donnie said in a carefully calm voice, and Leo held up his hands peaceably.

"Sorry," he mumbled, scowling when Raphael smirked at him over Donnie's shoulder.

"Talk," Raphael ordered again.

Leo closed his eyes, counting to five and taking a deep breath. Then he turned to catch Mikey's angry stare.

"Mikey, are you listening?" Leo asked quietly.

"Do I have a choice?" Mikey said bitterly. "You're all kinda crowding me in here."

"It's taken me a while to figure out how I feel about Donnie," Leo continued softly. "Not about you; never you. I've been slow to realize I don't want to lose my connection with Donnie." He risked a glance at Donatello, who was nodding slightly. "Our chess games. Our meditation. Our philosophical discussions. Documentaries. Planning escape routes. Checking failsafes. Balancing the budget. Things just he and I share. I don't want to lose sight of my brothers- yes, even you, Raph," Leo added dryly, "from these admittedly confusing emotions." Leo moved to sit where Donnie had been, taking Mikey's hands in his. "Because to be honest, Mikey, you outshine everyone I've ever known. It would be too easy to focus on you. And I _assumed,_" he emphasized the word with a glance back at Donnie, "-that he'd do the same with Raph."

Donnie turned, faceplanting into Raphael's good shoulder. "He's an idiot," he mumbled, and Raphael burst into laughter.

"Yeah, but he's our idiot," Raphael snorted.

Mikey's blue eyes flared, and he surged forward to wrap his arms around Leo's neck. "No, he's _my_ idiot!"

"All yers," Raphael confirmed, rolling his eyes as he edged toward the door. "C'mon, Don."

"Yep." Donnie nuzzled against his arm as they left the room.

"Mikey…" Leo leaned back, his dark eyes miserable. "I'm so sorry I caused you undue pain and suffering. I didn't know where these feelings were stemming from. Honestly, at first I thought I might love Don. But I'm not, Mikey. I _can't_ be, because I love _you._"

"You promise?" Mikey sniffled.

"I promise with everything I am," Leo replied gently. He gathered Mikey into his arms again, hugging him tightly.

Mikey wiped his eyes against Leo's shoulder, smiling. "So you know what this means?"

"No. What?"

"We're gonna have awesome make-up sex."

"Mike," Leo said, exasperated. "This is serious-,"

"What, and you think sex isn't? Especially make-up sex?"

Leo closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I love you, Mikey."

"Yeah?" Mikey tugged him backwards, falling onto the mattress. "I don't think I can _hear_ you. You're gonna have to _show_ me."

Leo grinned as he locked Mikey's wrists above his head. "I will. All night."

* * *

"See, Raphie?" Donnie said as he opened the bedroom door. "You can fix things too-," He froze, glancing around the room in shock. "What is that? And that? And-,"

Raphael looked away, scuffing a foot on the floor. "Ya wanted me to move in to yer room, right?"

Donnie blinked, stepping inside. The bookcase he'd pointed out that morning was gone, Raphael's hammock swinging in its place. Another bookcase had been stacked on top of the dresser to make room for a workbench. The lamp beside the bed was now resting atop a battered radio.

He pivoted, taking note of all the changes, then whirled back to Raph, frowning. "If you did one thing to mess with your broken arm, then I'm going to-,"

"That's what yer worried about?" Raphael laughed nervously. "Don, I just moved in with ya, an' that's all you can say?"

"Well, that goes without saying, but I'm worried about your arm-,"

"Shut it." Raphael stepped toward him, slamming the door shut behind him. "I didn't hurt m'arm, no. But I'd like to hear yer opinion on this."

Donnie involuntarily took a step back from the intense amber gaze. "W-Well, of course I like it, I was the one who suggested it in the first place-,"

"Good," Raphael said, a feral grin spreading on his face as he stepped forward again, pressing Donnie toward the bed. "Ya know what, Don?"

"What?" Donnie wasn't sure what that glint in his eyes was about, but he was desperate to find out.

"Told Leo exactly what I thought of ya."

Donnie wondered exactly how this was relevant. "Did you, now?"

"Yes. Told 'im exactly how much I love yer body," Raphael breathed, dipping his head to rub his cheek against Donnie's. "How much I love yer hands on me, yer legs wrapped around me, yer mouth on mine…"

Donnie felt himself whimper when Raphael nibbled at his jawline.

"So yer gettin' round two, all right. But ya know what?"

"What?" Donnie whispered, his hands reaching up to dig into the back of Raphael's neck.

"I'm claiming _you_ tonight. I wanna make damn sure yer mine, every inch of ya."

Donnie collapsed against the bed with a groan, pulling Raphael with him.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Donnie stumbling into the kitchen in the morning wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and Leo and Mikey didn't think anything of it.

What _was_ remarkable, though, was the fact that he'd been staring at the appliances on the counter for a full three minutes, listlessly fiddling with a paper towel and piece of bread.

Leo caught Mikey's eye, tilting his head toward Donnie with an arched brow. Mikey shrugged back silently, his eyes wide with confusion.

They heard footsteps then, and turned to glance at Raphael, who was strutting toward them. Arrogance outlined every movement as he grinned at them, not stopping until he was leaning against Donnie.

Leo and Mikey shared yet another curious look.

"Y'okay?" Raphael asked, nudging Donnie's shoulder with his nose.

"Yeah…" Donnie's voice sounded distant, uncertain.

"What'cha doin'?" Raphael held up the abandoned piece of bread in question.

"I- I'm not quite sure…"

"Geez, what's _with_ Donnie?" Mikey whispered loudly. "He's more of a space cadet than _me._"

Leo chuckled, mimicking Mikey's earlier shrug.

Raphael laughed then, holding the bread over the toaster. "Ya forget how to make toast there, Don?"

"Huh. Maybe."

"Ya insert Tab A into Slot B, 'member?" Raphael placed the bread into the toaster and turned it on, then leaned into Donnie, dropping his voice. "Or do ya need another… demonstration?"

Donnie flushed so darkly Leo thought he should be able to feel the heat from where he was sitting.

"Okay, Raph, _what_ did you do to fry poor Donnie's brains?" Mikey piped up, gesturing at them with his fork.

Raphael's grin widened as he looked back over his shell. "I put my 'Tab A' into his 'Slot B'; with me?"

Mikey fell against the table, narrowly missing his plate of eggs as he sniggered loudly. Leo covered his mouth with a hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Raphie?" Donnie seemed oblivious to the snickers from the table.

"Yeah?" Raphael nuzzled his neck.

"I don't… I can't get the coffee machine to turn on?"

Raphael uncurled his arm from Donnie's shoulder and flipped the red switch on the bottom. "That?"

"Oh. Thanks." He opened one cabinet, closed it, then opened another. "Ah. Mugs."

"…Where they've been for years," Raphael said, amused as Donnie turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Leo and Mikey fell into a fresh wave of laughter, holding onto each other for support.

Raphael watched Donnie for a few seconds, relatively certain he was more aware, before he strided over and sat heavily at the table. He jabbed a thumb at Donnie over his shoulder. "Don't think he'd 'member his own name if I didn't yell it at him last night."

Leo groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Alright, alright. Too much information."

"Not _enough_ information!" Mikey countered, eyes sparkling as he leaned forward. Leo smacked his arm, but Mikey ignored him. "Seriously, though. How did you scramble his brains so badly? I mean… _Dude,_ he can't work the _toaster!_"

Donnie looked over, his brow furrowed as he finally registered those at the table. "I- I can," he said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Mikey challenged. "Make me some toast."

Donnie snorted, realizing through his pleasurable haze Mikey was teasing him. He pulled another piece of bread from the bag nearby, then turned to the toaster and paused. Every movement sent such an enjoyable dull ache up his back and down his legs, making his tail tremble with remembrance.

_No wonder Raphie said he liked this feeling,_ he thought fuzzily.

Raphael laughed, reaching back to prod Donnie. "S'okay, Don, just- just let it go. C'mere. Sit."

Donnie followed his voice and order, resting gingerly in a chair next to him and cuddling against his side with a content sigh. Raphael wrapped his arm tightly around him again, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Y'know, Mikey," Leo said quietly, nudging him with an elbow, "That's how I felt after that first night and the subsequent morning in the shower."

Mikey actually _giggled,_ snuggling up to Leo much like Donnie was to Raph.

"Shower?" Raphael perked at that, sitting up and glancing interestedly at Mikey.

"Mmm. Shower. I like that idea." Donnie tilted his head, giving Raphael a sly smile before he uncurled from his embrace and walked off toward the stairs.

"But- Yer coffee-?" Raphael watched him leave, eyes widening when he saw Donnie's tail flick suggestively with each step he ascended. "Uh, yeah. M'gonna, uh, go give it to 'im. See ya, losers." Raphael bolted from his chair, taking the stairs two at a time.

Leo and Mikey stared after him in silence for a few seconds.

"Get it? You get it, Leo?" Mikey laughed. "He's gonna 'give it to him'! Get it?"

"_Yes!_ Yes, Mikey, I get it," Leo groaned, shaking his head.

"Are you suuuuuure?" Mikey teased. "I mean, first time I seduced you to bed, you didn't even know I was asking for sex-,"

"_YES!_ I get it, Mikey!" Leo chuckled, roughly shoving his brother. Mikey shoved him back, and they began throwing half-hearted punches.

A churr resounded from upstairs, and they both froze.

"Oh shit," Mikey whispered. "I think they left the door open."

Leo took a deep breath. "Mikey. Dojo, now."

"Whaaaat?" Mikey shrank from him, looking horrified. "No way! The dojo is a no-nookie zone! I _hate_ it!"

"Mike- Just _go,_" Leo urged, pushing him out of his seat.

"_Buuuuut Leeeoooooh-,_"

More sounds drifted from the bathroom, and Leo grabbed Mikey's wrist.

"Nevermind. Out. Out, out, out." He dragged Mikey toward the exit, and Mikey happily bounced along beside him. "On second thought, a training run would be better."

"Oooh, is that code for sex in the sewers?" Mikey asked brightly. "Hey, that's kinda like Sex in the City, only it'll be _good!_"

"No! Maybe! I don't know, just _go!_" Leo pressed Mikey out the door, unable to contain another round of laughter.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
You have my great friend GemiDonnie from deviantArt to thank for this chapter. It's an expansion of a small RP we spontaneously wrote last night after I posted Chapter 42. SO FUNNY!  
Thank you, honey! xD


End file.
